


Mercenary life with the Bull´s chargers.

by Manuel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Games, Graphic Description, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel/pseuds/Manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place approximately two months later after the wedding between Iron Bull and Manuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being a charger is “hard”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last story for now. I´ll write more once I had stacked more inspiration and/or next DA title be launched because I need to know how the main plot will continue. And that means I want to know what will become of my ex-inquisitor. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this and have fun just as I had.
> 
> A special hug and thanks to Eggplantred that help me with a couple of things. And regards to all the fic writers! Sui! I know you don´t visit the forum but I keep you present too xD! Nice job with PH, PV :). And my regards to Minstrel of Squirrels as well!! 
> 
> As for you Bull I kneel before your greatness. I love you Kadan <3

Infamous criminals, vile creatures, bandits wreaking havoc in peaceful villages. No matter what, where or when chaos could strike fear. As long as someone put a bounty on a board, the Bull´s chargers would appear to have the job done. This was basically how the band of mercenaries led by Iron Bull along with their well-known awards spread for all places of Thedas.  Bull´s chargers unique & unpredictable tactics became quite popular and so did someone else. That new mage accompanying them, that mysterious knight enchanter watching over Bull´s back.

Many thought that having an armless mage in the group would be a disadvantage in battle. What could possibly do someone like him? Surely, nobles, foes and other people alike considered he was an obstacle and not an asset. They were absolutely wrong! With him, the band could win many battles as the enemy continued underestimating the knight enchanter and that used to be the last of their mistakes.

Concerning Manuel and Iron Bull, their circumstances changed a big deal. Maybe not much for Iron Bull at the beginning: after all Iron Bull continued just as always, commanding their chargers, planning tactics and searching for new challenges but it is true that he married his Kadan and both were fighting in the battlefield. Later on, Bull adopted a somewhat protective behavior with Manuel: many things had happened between them. He knew some of these were unavoidable, they couldn´t be changed. However Bull did added another goal apart from making his lover confortable no matter what and loving him always: to prevent any further irreparable wounds on Manuel. Iron Bull took some time to overcome the loss of the arm of his lover, the horrible effects of the unstable mark, but eventually he just accepted it. Better yet, he decided to delete little by little that bitter feeling by making Manuel happy, is that smile on his Kadan what Bull wanted to see. Only because Manuel had only one arm, that wouldn´t stop Iron Bull from providing Manuel lovely moments to satisfy his needs…

Manuel on his behalf was enjoying his life just as he wanted. He found a bit strange at the beginning to have Iron Bull as his boss, but that´s what he decided. He regretted nothing. During the days most of the times they would be busy completing missions to keep travelling everywhere earning their livings. Occasionally they would also accept night missions, except that Iron Bull preferred to avoid them, just in case. One aspect that Manuel loved is, to see he was treated just as another charger: even if they were married and all, he worked under the same rules and conditions. The only exception was when a mission they had accepted could be much more risky than expected: the Quinari would pay additional attention on his Kadan. Iron Bull and Manuel wouldn´t be all the time together: there were even times when the chargers accepted more than one mission at once. In such circumstances, the group would split with suitable instructions given in advance by their commander or Krem instead.  

Fighting with the rest of the chargers was really entertaining, no battle would be boring at all: funny discussions between Dalish and Rocky about using icy projectiles, Grim nodding without saying a word or even Iron Bull messing with Krem and his nicknames…What were the favorite moments of Manuel? Dinners and feasts were enjoyable listening to the chargers stories or Bull´s jokes about nobles and so on. However… without a doubt, the nights were really unique: Manuel and Iron Bull shared the same tent, the same bed. That means… many things would happen. That´s the moment in which the serious commander would change into such a tender lover, when he would unleash all his passion upon Manuel: sometimes as a delicate breeze some other times like a roaring thunder especially whenever Manuel disobeyed his boss in any aspects. It wasn´t serious though. Bull knew Manuel loved to provoke him every now and then. And if at nights Bull wouldn´t do anything… Manuel would make sure to trigger such passion no matter what. But isn´t obvious? When you spend the night with that person you love so close, you just don´t stand still…

Beginning of winter. Sunday 9:87 of the Dragon. Somewhere in the north part of the Orlesian territory near The Tirashan.

The chargers have camped up in a hill, far and kind of hidden from many villages. In that day they divided again in groups to take care of different missions. It´s been a busy day and they were exhausted. Still they grabbed a decent reward out there. Manuel, Skinner, Krem and Stitches were the first to return. At last Krem took a seat around the bonfire in order to tackle the chilly wind in that night.

“Let´s see…seventy-eight, seventy-nine and… another more here… eighty sovereigns! That´s pretty nice! Iron Bull has a good eye for missions” Manuel counted the money as he tried to get more heat.

“Definitely! But… why on earth Chief decided to camp here…? Brr… the weather just worsened...I hope we don´t stay for long! I could use a good bed sometimes…” Krem complained.

“Krem, you don´t like tents? Sleeping outside in the wilderness is not so bad” Manuel added.

“I don´t know Manuel…we have to be careful with external threats…and then you have annoying bugs sometimes, not to mention the random climate. It can be troublesome if you ask me. Krem explained.

“You have a point but I usually don´t have these problems you mention. Strange…” Manuel commented.

“Of course you don´t Manuel. Man, you are so well protected at night… You can´t imagine how jealous I am” Krem made fun of Manuel.

“Oh…you mean that…that´s ehh…true I guess hehe” Manuel blushed. 

Now Rocky joined the conversation. “Oh…come on now! You are complaining about the wind? At least, you guys had some action. Staying here guarding the camp, it´s boring as hell! Why me anyway?”

“You know someone has to do it. Don´t worry. This time we´ll change places. Here, this is your part. I suppose the chief will give you some more too.” Krem handed a bag with money to Rocky.

“This much really? Way to go! And it seems you guys had no problems. Right?” Rocky got surprised when he received a nice bag of gold.

“Easy money and the target were reasonable I think…” Stitches responded. “Rocky…bring some drinks, will you? I need some mighty wine. At least until the others had returned too…”

“Yeah good idea. Let me help you with that Rocky” Krem now stood up and after a couple of minutes they returned with some bottles and jars. In the next hour they killed time, with anecdotes, jokes, maybe future plans or missions, and probably some stories as well.

“So Manuel. Did something happen yesterday? Chief and you took some time to return” Krem interrogated Manuel.

“Oh. Did we? As far as I can remember, everything went well. It took just once swing from my staff, and the enemy got engulfed in flames. Another swing and I made a fine icy statue. Finally Bull leaped to him with his axe and “crack”. Enemy shattered for good” Manuel explained.

“Haha! Typical of Bull huh. He just loves ice magic” Skinner laughed. “That´s all right Manuel but in that case you two would have arrived earlier. Correct?” Krem insisted. He wanted to quench his curiosity so badly…

“Um…I don´t know anything about that” Manuel tried not to tell them at first.

“Let me guess. You conveniently forgot. Right?” Rocky took part now.

Manuel looked at them, staring at him and finally accepted to share some minor details. “Ok. I admit it. Something… did happened”

“THERE YOU GO HAHA!!!” The others exclaimed amused.

“So! So…! Come on! Give us the dirt!” Rocky said a bit anxious.

“No way. I am not covering any… spicy details. That´s private you know” Manuel replied in a playful tone.

“Oh Maker! I am not sure if I wanted to hear more of that” Stitches added.

“Now don´t get the wrong idea guys. I swear I am innocent. Bull began to mess up with me in first place.” Manuel explained.

“Yeah…sure thing Manuel and afterwards you couldn´t resist. You can´t hide it…No surprise he asked for a Knight Enchanter” Krem jested.

After that, Manuel emptied his jar and got ready to have a decent rest. “Alright everyone. I´ll call it a day…”

“Don´t you want to drink more?” Rocky asked.

“Yaaawnn…! Nah, I think I had enough today… and I admit this wind is getting annoying. I´ll take shelter inside” Manuel answered kind of tired now.

“So. You are not waiting the boss? He is taking a bit long but…” Krem thought.

“I´d love to really… but not like this I am afraid. I´ll be in his tent, trying to sleep, if the weather stops for a while… Good night everyone.” Manuel stored his staff with the other weapons and finally left to sleep.

Inside the tent, Manuel took something to reduce the cold and then made himself as comfortable as he could, stretching his legs, sighing a bit after the long day. Leaning his head in the floor wasn´t specially confortable but he tried to sleep anyway. He could hear the sound of the strong wind blowing outside, the night got a bit colder than usual… and Manuel closed the eyes.

About an hour later Iron Bull, Dalish and Grim got closer to the camp, they were discussing something in their way there. “Boss you probably shouldn´t have extended the negotiation that much. That other reward was fine too!” Dalish commented.

“That´s not the way we work. We were clear with the terms: six hundred gold pieces not more, not less. They can speak whatever they like. We are serious. You know that. We killed that beast and they had to give us what they promised.” Bull replied.

“Yeah, that´s the rule of the Chargers. Anyway I am glad we finished today already. Oh look! The others are here as well!” Dalish exclaimed.

“Humm!! Indeed! And by their looks it seems they did well… Horns up everyone!!” Bull shouted from the distance.

“Ah Krem! It´s the boss. They are back!” Rocky warned Krem.

“Chief! Good to see you here! Our mission was a success. We collected the bounty. I have shared the money already. Your part is here!” Krem reported.

“Excellent! We got the reward too. The beast is vanquished. Dalish just one thing… If I tell you to set up the barrier on Grim, just do it, don´t wait! He was receiving too many hits from that thing! Understand?” Bull commented in a serious way.

“I am sorry Chief but you were injured in that moment too and…I admit I wasn´t sure. Forgive me.” Dalish apologized.

“That´s fine. We are back in one piece. Just remember that as a Reaver I use the pain as a source of power. Grim doesn´t have that skill. Be more careful next time. Now hold on… Krem! Where is Manuel? I thought he would be here” Iron Bull asked curious.

“He did his best boss but he went to the tent to rest” Krem answered.

“Did he? Wait, is something wrong with him? Any issues with the last mission?” Bull asked again raising his eyebrow.

“Nope. He just said he was tired and he wanted to avoid this shitty weather. Brr…and guess what… he is totally right.” Krem complained.

“Is that so? Come on. This is just some wi--- Ahh! ACHOOO!! …Ugh. What the…” Bull sneezed due to the wind.

“See…? Rocky, I was right! Boss, please let´s camp in other place… We have been in this area for three days! We´ll get sick at this rate!” Krem said.

“Hey! We camped here for a reason. Remember? It´s already too late to pack things so I´ll let you guys know the next plans tomorrow morning. Stop whining.” Bull explained.

Some time later, after drinking, grabbing something to eat and talking, Iron Bull entered the tent carefully. He began to get undressed, staring at his Kadan. In the middle of it, Manuel suddenly released a sneeze and grumbled “ACHH--! Wicked… Stupid wind… Ahh…”

Bull found this a bit fun but then he realized what the problems were. First of all his lover was using a really thin sheet from some cloth so it wasn´t a surprise he was complaining. Not to mention his head… he wasn´t using any kind of pillow to sleep at ease.  How the hell Manuel was sleeping in such conditions? Bull decided to fix that immediately: carefully he opened a big sack and grabbed a couple of large bear pelts: one for the floor and the other would be used as a decent blanket. Afterwards he stacked a pile of clothes and other wool furs to create some provisional pillow.

Bull continued smirking as he got fully undressed. Then he placed his hand in Manuel´s back to find out it was cold. Bull approached to his ear and softly whispered “…Seems you could use some help… Kadan”

The look on Manuel´s face cracked to a peaceful smile at the moment he heard the words and the breathing of Iron Bull close of him. “Yes…That would be definitely nice” Manuel replied, releasing a tired sigh.

“Allow me then. Ok? Here. Get rid of that crap… Move next to me” Bull indicated pulling Manuel gently to him with the help of his big arms.  “Like that, perfect. Now I grab this and say goodbye to the cold…” Bull added using the pelt to cover their bodies.

Manuel turned his body to Bull now in order to get the position he wanted. The surface was cozy this time and the fur was much more confortable indeed. Apart from that the other pelt used, was shielding them from the wind quite well. And if that wasn´t enough, Iron Bull wrapped Manuel, giving a nice gentle squee, so that he could place his head in the chest of his lover. Soon, under the embrace and the domain of Iron Bull, Manuel began to feel the heat of course and he started to cuddle on him, on the right part of his chest. 

Bull watched glad not only his Kadan getting confortable on him but also giving some little kisses in his pectoral now. Then Bull approached slowly to do the same in the head of his boyfriend. In that moment Manuel moved his hand in order to caress delicately some areas of his waist in a circular motion or sometimes just up and down, enjoying the contact, feeling the warmth of Bull. After a couple of minutes Manuel opened the eyes and locked his sight in Iron Bull intently. Even in the middle of the darkness the shapes were unmistakable: Manuel knew perfectly where to look at and the same was for Bull who proceeded to land another good kiss in Manuel at the same time reinforcing the hug some more.

And after that Bull whispered smiling “Much better now huh…”

“Yeah… so good Bull. Mmm… Snug… with you here covering me like this” Manuel whispered back well relaxed.

“Now let me see… combat effectiveness eight out of ten. Tent survivability and efficiency zero out of ten... probably” Bull made fun of Manuel.

“Hey… zero only? That´s mean Bull… What a harsh commander you are…” Manuel protested a bit.

“You can´t just... eh… place your head in the floor like that and use that thin rag only because you are tired. Don´t you think?” Bull commented.

“I suppose…You are right Bull” Manuel replied.

“Humm! Or…was this part of your plan to make things more special Kadan?” Bull asked with a playful tone.

“Oh…no I guess not… I think. Hehe…” Manuel replied, implying something.

“Huhuhu… Ah my Kadan…you never change. Anyway…whether this was coincidence or on purpose, have no fear. I can take care of that my heart” Bull added, giving a sweet kiss on Manuel. “So, what were you doing in the meantime? Before…sleeping I mean” he asked.

“Oh…We had some fun talking about the last mission…your…excellent eye when choosing them, sharing stories you know, that sort of thing oh… and also…” Manuel left the sentence unfinished.

“Yes? What else?” Bull replied now on the verge of playing a little with his lips in the neck of his Kadan.

“Krem and the others wanted to know what happened in that mission you asked specifically for a knight enchanter and no one else…” Manuel murmured.

“He! Always the gossip huh. I knew they would ask about it. They are easy to predict.” Bull answered.

“Mmm hehe… In fact Bull, they asked me why we took so long in that place. Can you believe it…they suspect we eh…bursted in passion, let´s put it that way…” Manuel went on explaining while feeling Bull´s lips in his neck.

“I see…that day. Yeah, I really don´t get it but after we killed that asshole, we began to… everything was so sudden… hot and intense hehe. What did you tell them Kadan?” Bull asked curious.

“Well, I admitted something occurred inside. But just that. I gave a very open abstract idea. No details of course, that´s ours” Manuel said.

“Humm! Yes, that should do it. Whatever they believe is only that: thoughts” Bull stated.

“Thank you Bull…as always. Ahh…every time you hold me like this, I enjoy it more and more. And…hearing you joking, or teasing during the night makes me the world happiest bastard, you know.” Manuel said looking at Bull again.

“I am glad to hear that Kadan. I am fortunate to have you here with me Manuel, being part of my “little bunch of assholes as well”, joining forces, working hard, sharing all kind of moments. Occasionally you don´t follow my instructions in the battlefield exactly as I describe and you get a good lecture from me… but I know it´s part of you nature. I thank you too. All this journeys, every day wouldn´t be the same without you.” Bull replied with fondness.

“Arggh! Dammit! This is one of those moments I would like to hug you a lot! But… a shame I can´t. Hehe” Manuel said completely overjoyed.

“Ah! But I can do that for you Kadan… Humm!! Like this! How about that?” Bull gave another nice stronger squee.

“Ahhh!! Hehe!! Absolutely great Bull… “ Manuel felt the embrace “Ok then…I think is really the time to sleep now.” He said.

“Yeah…we better do that. The boys have been complaining about this place so tomorrow we´ll get up early. Good night, rest well Kadan” Bull commented.

“You too. Bull… Good night” Manuel replied. Finally both closed the eyes and began to sleep comfortably, while hearing the strong wind blowing sometimes or feeling the tent shaking occasionally a bit as well. The time passed swiftly, the hours flew faster than never.

Soon the dawn broke in the horizon announcing the new day. The sky was normal and the wind finally decided to make a brief truce, therefore the climate became a bit more reasonable, but it wouldn´t last for long… Iron Bull began to hear the sound of some birds chirping. Beams from the morning sun were also filtering their way through the tent as the scattered clouds blocked the light sometimes. He finally released a yawn and carefully released his Kadan from his arms in order to stretch his extremities. Manuel was still sleeping like a log though. How were usually the mornings for Manuel and Iron Bull? Most of the days they used to get up really early. Half of them Manuel would get up as the rest, the other half… well… Bull would have to insist a bit to wake Manuel up every now and then. Some other times…when Manuel felt too lazy to carry out the order from his commander, Bull needed to use other measures to fix that issue.

“Mmm… Come on sleepy head! Move your ass from there!” Bull ordered while he was putting his clothes on again.

“Whaa… Already Bull? Let me… sleep some more please…” Manuel said with a quiet voice.

“Get dressed Manuel! When I come back, I want to see you ready. Got it?” Bull commanded.

“…Roger… that boss” Manuel responded but he wasn´t really getting up, he remained in the same position instead.

After frowning a bit, Bull decided to give the benefit of doubt to Manuel and take care of the next plans in the meantime. He needed to give some instructions to the rest of the chargers. When Bull got fully dressed, he went out from the tent to check on the others. Bull took a good look: some of the chargers were packing everything and unmounting their tents, he saw Stitches as well using a scope, examining the far landscape.

“Morning. See something useful Stitches?” Bull addressed to him.

“Oh, morning boss. Just checking our surroundings. Everything is ok at the moment… well except for two things. Here, you should look at this…right at the background. I think there´s a good reason for us to leave this place after all” Sitiches said.

“Really? Let me see that” Bull responded looking into the distance. “Wow… Those clouds out there are bad news. They seem huge and really black, prepared to pour everything down.”

“Correct and I assume they will be here in no time. The weather will get worse sooner than I expected I am afraid. However boss… we do have another issue to deal with. I have been checking our supplies and it´s not good. We are running out of medicines and as for food… we have rations for a breakfast of something, but that´s all about it. What shall we do chief?” Stitches asked.

“We are leaving this place, that´s the plan. We cannot waste much time here” Bull said.

Now Rocky, Dalish and Skinner approached to them. “Yo guys! Boss! Are you aware of what is coming on this direction?” Rocky asked.

“Yeah. I am…Is everybody ready? We need to speed things up. The sooner the better. How about Krem and Grim?” Bull wondered.

“Chief, I think they are still sleeping” Dalish answered.

“There´s no time for that! Rocky, wake them up. Got it? Use your firearm in case you need to blow their ears up but I want them here as soon as possible” Bull ordered.

“Right away commander” Rocky said.

“Chief it’s good to hear we are leaving this place finally. But where should we go?” Dalish asked.

“Don´t panic! I am not hearing more complaints from you guys about “this place”, got the message. Mm…from here… Our option will be one of the villages close to us. We need a nice inn. Andoral´s Reach… I don´t know, it´s very far. ” Bull thought the best way to reach the nearest village until Skinner talked to him.

“Boss, If I am not mistaken all the nearest villages are quite far, like a full day of distance assuming we don´t encounter any problems. However I do have a suggestion” she said.

“Alright. Tell us. What´s your idea?” Bull allowed Skinner to share her plan.

“Do you guys remember when the Chief sent me to that escort mission the other day? Well, on my way back I found a place. It was huge! At first I thought it was some kind of abandoned ruins or a crumbled old prison so I decided to take a look inside. Guess what… when I entered the place was full of mercenaries, travellers, adventurers, merchants… I couldn´t believe it! A place like that in the middle of nowhere! I wanted to find out where the hell I was so I went further in and when I opened the door I stared at a big tavern! People eating, others listening to troubadours and the best thing of all I tried the booze and it was magnifi---“Skinner changed the subject a bit as she raved describing the place. Then Bull interrupted her for a moment.

“Grrr, that´s very good but I think you are forgetting something. We don´t need a tavern for now. The priority is to find shelter and then to restock supplies!” Bull stopped Skinner raising a bit more his voice.

“Ahh! Sorry for that. Where I was saying? Oh right, the place. While I was drinking at the counter I clearly saw others registering in a book. A woman was attending them. They were booking rooms! I finally asked where on earth I was to a man nearby. The spiky gauntlet he said. I don´t think you can buy stuff there but it´s a start. Right?” Skinner replied.

“So that´s why you took longer in that occasion. Anyway... you mentioned the Spiky Gauntlet? Never heard of that. Are you sure of this?” Bull asked again skeptical.

“I am serious! It´s all to the west in the Blasted Hills. What we would have to do is to descend this hill and go north. And better yet, I think we can reach there by evening if we march at a good pace” Skinner ensured.

“But only if the others get ready I suppose… Looks like Manuel isn´t here yet either” Dalish commented.

Bull grunted for a moment and added. “Indeed huh… Our Knight Enchanter seems to be slacking off today. Guess I´ll have some words with him now. I´ll be right back soon. Just finish your preparations guys. Ok? I´ll see what is he doing”

The commander returned kind of upset to the tent just to find out his Kadan still sleeping. He definitely wasn´t planning on getting up from there… “Get up already lazy bum! Have any idea how late it is? Go! Quickly!” Bull exclaimed.

“Mmm… Alright. Don´t rush me…What time is it Bull?” Manuel asked removing the bear pelt from his body slowly.

“Grrr. What time do you think it is? Is time for you to get dressed and leave the tent! We should be packing everything you know…” Bull answered. He wasn´t happy with the attitude of his Kadan. However, he suddenly saw that Manuel had a morning wood and began to consider any other options to make the moment more promising. There was a way apparently to assign a good “punishment” to his lazy charger after all…

“Fine…Don´t get angry Bull. Yaaawwnn!” Manuel had his eyes closed yet but he began to stretch his legs and his arm. He was so confortable in there that he was having trouble to get up…

Without saying a word Bull began to get naked again. After that he got closer to his boyfriend and whispered “We can do this the easy way or the hard way Kadan…Which one will you choose huh?”

“Well… the easy way seems too easy Bull. I am pretty sure there´s some trick with that possibility so… I´ll choose the hard way. Wait, what did you mean with that exactly?” Manuel asked curious opening the eyes. He found Iron Bull next to him. Bull was looking at Manuel in an evil way but there was something more, he looked as if he wanted to mess up with Manuel as well…

“It could mean many things…” Bull murmured.

“Like what…?” Manuel questioned. He found really intriguing the fact of watching Iron Bull without pants suddenly so close when he was ordered to get up at once. Little by little Manuel figured out what the “hard way” could be. The commander locked his sight on the erection of his Kadan and the atmosphere between them began to warm up… Manuel stared at the chest of Iron Bull more thoroughly in silence with all those strange, mysterious tattoos and shapes on it. His heart began to beat faster, his breathing grew stronger. He knew what was going to happen…he could feel it. Yes…the lust, the moment to bite his muscles that badly, to do the same with his dreamy massive legs. Even if Manuel was on the verge of releasing all that upon his lover, he wasn´t aware of Bull´s plans. Things wouldn´t happen exactly as he wanted…

Bull finally broke the silence, responding his question, at the same time using his big hand to massage softly the boner of his naughty charger up and down… “For instance… did you know that I am starving? I need to calm the hunger. I had no breakfast yet Kadan…”

“Ahh…Mmm…N-Neither did I Bull…Oh…” The pleasure was freed from his cage. Manuel was sensing that great moment and then he continued “Oh Maker…That hand of yours Bull. It´s so big and warm…Woah…”

“You haven´t see anything Manuel. Well, now if you excuse me. I´ll have something to eat” Bull added, replacing his hand for his mouth.

“Wait Bull. Are you ser---Aaaa…Aaah!! Damm!! Ohhh, feels… so good” Manuel began to let out all the moaning at the beginning, that is when Bull initiated his blowjob. Fortunately, later on he remained in silence which was good so they would not cause a mess with all the noise… Manuel´s face was making all kind of gesture while feeling all the pleasure down there. The only thing Manuel couldn´t understand in that moment was if Bull wanted to punish him, why he would do such a thing? He wasn´t expecting that…

In the meantime Krem finally joined the others. He looked annoyed for something. “There you are Krem! You sure are late today. Are you ok?” Stitches asked him.

“Pff… I am still tired guys. Last night I was in charge, making guard until a few hours ago… And just when I finally had a moment to fall asleep that ass of Rocky begins with all that racket outside. Why..? I curse my luck…” Krem complained.

“You shouldn´t Krem. You are lucky after all. In fact the boss was wondering why you and Grim were taking so long” Stitches replied.

“Huh? Did he? And why is that?” Krem asked still trying to get rid of the fatigue.

“We´re leaving Krem. I explained him the situation. And we are moving to another place. Some kind of tavern or inn I guess. The boss wants to pack everything and march” Stitches went on explaining.

“Not all are bad news this morning huh… Where is he now? I thought he was with you guys. Wait, so I am not the last one?” Krem asked again.

“Nope. Turns out there are more lazy people today. Manuel too hehe” Dalish made fun of the situation.

“Grim as well I see. The boss won´t be happy if he finds out he is not here. You can count with that. Iron Bull is probably lecturing Manuel right now” Skinner replied.

Ahh, the innocent chargers… they had no idea what was really happening inside the tent that morning…

“Don´t worry. That won´t happen. I am pretty sure Rocky is causing mayhem already… Grim will be here before long. Well then, I think I´ll keep preparing the rest of things. If Bull comes tell him I´ll be around here…Yawwnnn” Krem said still a bit drowsy.

Bull and Manuel hadn´t finished their “discussion” yet. Bull went on sucking and blowing his lover until a moment he decided it was about time to get a bit more serious... The commander got ready to begin his initial lesson caressing his own dick now: he was really horny in that moment. Manuel on his behalf was still recovering from the sweet previous pleasure and he wasn´t paying much attention to Bull until he said “Let me guess…My punishment is just a little amount of sex Bull? Damm…I should have reconsidered my attitude…Ok, I´ll get up now”

Manuel almost got up from there to get dressed however Iron Bull caught his lover, pulling him down again  “Where do you think you are going Kadan? This is only the beginning. You think you can disobey me and simply get away like that? Hahaha… You shall pay the price…”

“What…are you going to do then?” Manuel asked. Bull didn´t say a word to him. Instead, he placed Manuel on him, holding him from his waist with one arm and introducing his cock in his ass slowly. Manuel felt it inside so hard.

The first thrusts were kind of sudden and strong… Bull seemed kind of ruthless in that moment but as Manuel started to moan loudly something needed to be done. “Ooooohhhhh! Fuck!! Yes!! Oh Bull fuck FU---Mmm? MMMMPHH!?”

Bull had no choice but to use the other hand to block the mouth of Manuel. There wasn´t anything wrong for having some delightful sex. Still Bull saw no reason to alert everyone that they were busy. He wanted to avoid unnecessary interruptions.  “If I tell you…to get up Kadan! You…have—to—do—it! Understand?! Take that!” Bull went on imparting hot discipline.

“Mmm… Mgrrmm!… Mmmpfff!!” that´s the only thing Manuel could really express in that moment, enjoying the tough sex with Bull. Being held that way, scolded by him, riding the quinari and the hand in his mouth everything at the same time…!! Manuel couldn´t believe it. It was different and yet another unforgettable way to have mutual pleasure. Now that his mouth was sealed…he considered appropriate to take advantage of his huge hand as well and began to kiss his palm.

When Bull began to feel the kisses in his hand, he reduced the speed of his thrusts. Then he changed the side of his hand blocking the mouth on his Kadan so he could kiss it better, more comfortably. “Umm… You all right Kadan? I started with force…” Bull spoke to Manuel. He really meant to lecture him a bit, having some excitement at the same time, but of course he wouldn´t do anything excessively risky of harmful.

“Mmm Hmm. It´s ok Bull” Manuel nodded in the middle of the bounces and the kisses.

“…I want you to…behave properly Manuel. Ok? You work under my supervision. No more laziness. Otherwise we´ll have to make this… more often and harder hehe… I don´t imagine you fighting or travelling and walking funny during all the way. Right?”  Bull explained.

“Yeah, I guess not. All right… I got the message. I´ll drop the lazy role Bull.” Manuel replied.

“Good! I hope you keep your word Kadan. If not… well, you know what will happen… Hehe” Bull said.

“Yes! Sure…Bull? May I ask you a favor before we finish this and get ready?” Manuel asked closing the eyes again.

“What is it. Do you want to change the position? You know you can tell me…” Bull answered.

“Actually no. Introduce more inside… stronger…moves but more slowly. Will you? Please?” Manuel begged.

“If you say so… Can do. Just tell me how much. Ok? But don´t over do it Kadan. Here I go then…” after saying that Bull began to push Manuel down some more little by little waiting for Manuel´s signal. “Ohh…Kadan. This feel good, really really good aahh… How about this Manuel, more?”

“Just a little bit more…! There! Like that Bull! Perfect! Ohh…Oh my…yes!” Manuel confirmed the right spot. Like this they continued together releasing their passionate exchange of love…

Outside everyone sat around to eat and almost everything was stored. Now they decided to kill the remaining time having breakfast so they could deal with their next destination. They found weird Iron Bull and Manuel were still inside the tent…

“Grim? Shall I check on Chief? They should have come here by now…” Dalish asked a bit concerned.

“Errmm!” Grim spoke few.

“You should listen to Grim more often Dalish” Krem made fun.

“What do you mean? He didn´t say anything at all! That you can call a word, that is!” Dalish replied a bit annoyed.

“Don´t worry ok? They know what to do and when. Just…relax” Krem explained.

“If you say so… Ahh! You were right! Look! The boss is coming out from the tent now. And Manuel too!” Dalish exclaimed.

“I told you. It was just a matter of time…” Krem said grabbing some more grapes. He turned his head and watched them taking down their tent. They were carrying their luggage as well. He paid attention to some little details. Bull had a silly smile looking at Manuel while the knight enchanter was blushing.

“All right. The others are waiting for us. Let´s eat something before departing” Bull commented carrying everything.

“Bull! What are you doing? Even with one arm I can carry some stuff for you too. There, give me these” Manuel insisted in sharing a part of the load. Finally they joined the others.

“So…You are the last one today Manuel. What´s the feeling after being scolded by the Chief?” Rocky asked smiling.

“Scolded…?” Manuel said confused looking at Iron Bull. Then he figured out the situation and said quickly a bit embarrassed “ Oh! Su-sure I feel really bad you know! This shouldn´t have happened”

“ ? “ Rocky stared at Manuel in a weird way.

“Remember Manuel. Next time if you don´t get up at the first warning I am taking the tent down with you inside… Just imagine the mess that would cause”. Bull talked now, saving Manuel from Rocky´s or the other´s suspicions.

“Right. It won´t happen again Bull! I´ve learned the lesson” Manuel replied.

Just when Manuel felt safe, Bull´s next question flooded his Kadan with some more embarrassment. “ Hehe! Is that so Kadan? Which one? The first or the second one?”

“Umm…eh…both were important I guess…commander. I won´t forget them easily” Manuel found himself in a pinch again.

“What on Maker´s breath are you two mumbling? We´ve almost finished eating boss!” Krem commented.

“Hmm? But I ate this morning already. It was yummy you know! Right Manuel?” Bull teased, winking at his lover.

Manuel´s emotions were a mix of amusement and awkwardness. He couldn´t help to face palm a bit, trying his best not to laugh when Bull said that comment in front of the others. It wasn´t the best moment to say such a thing. But he should have expected it somehow as this wasn´t the first time  Iron Bull joked like that. The commander just loved to make its jokes with Manuel.

“Yeah…whatever you two say. I am full already now. Go and eat, the trip will take longer than I thought I am afraid… “ Skinner said.

“I´ll do that… as soon as Rocky quit hoarding all the honey! Hey! Give me some bread too!” Bull complained taking some food.

“Now now… Don´t fight for honey guys. Keep eating that much and you´ll get fat in no time. Add more fruit maybe… Say Stitches? Are there any orlesian cinnamon bums left?” Manuel asked eager to enjoy some sweet typical food.

“There´s only one Manuel… I ate two of them already. If only you hadn´t taken so long...” Stitches responded.

“Ah! Just my luck… Oh well… one then. It´s better than nothing” Manuel reluctantly accepted.

“But there is a normal one here, if you want” Stitches replied.

“Yes! I´ll take that too” Manuel ate another bum. He noticed Bull was looking at him, shooking his head. “What is it Bull?”

“So look who is giving advice to us…Manuel you are as sweet-tooth as the others hehe…” Bull said.

“You know I like sweet breakfasts Bull…and it´s not all the time. But my favorite are big sweet meals” Manuel teased Bull this time.

“Heh…I´ll take good note of that…Kadan. Let´s see. I´ll have one of this too and I am done” Bull said.

Finally everyone got prepared for the long day ahead. The chargers carried everything in their backs and approached to their commander Manuel was talking some more with Iron Bull. “So where are we heading this time Bull?”

“Skinner informed us about a place she discovered some days ago. And its really our best bet… the villages I know are quite far. If we want to avoid what is coming here, we´ll have to hurry” Bull explained.

“I see… Mmm I am curious to find out that place” Manuel commented.

“Boss! We´re ready! As soon as you give us the order we march!” Krem said with energy.

“Excellent! Ok Chargeers! We move! Skinner, show us the way! We´ll be following you. Don´t fall behind guys!” Bull indicated.

“Everybody! First we have to leave these mountains then we are heading north. This way!” Skinner began to walk.

And so the chargers  began to travel across the wilderness to find a place to stay and protect from the weather. But this was only the beginning of the week. Bull and Manuel will surely have many special moments together…


	2. Under the storm

Our adventurers kept travelling at a good rate. This time, the path got much easier to navigate as the group kept descending the valley. The cheerful bright sun that struggled to remain clear in the sky and accompanied the group began to lose its force until a huge grey mass of clouds sealed it completely. After some hours of trekking, the chargers continued travelling and they reached a wide prairie. Manuel turned his head back for a moment: with the exception of the chargers, the place was deserted. He could no longer see the place where they camped, that certain spot in the hills. Bull decided to order everyone to hurry up a bit more as the climate began to show signals, to get worse: not for the rain but the wind. Even after speeding up the rate, Manuel couldn´t help to stare at his surroundings: the rocky road under their feet eventually changed to dirt and grass. With every firm step, they broke the silence around them, with each breathing, Manuel felt the mixed scent not only from the elfroot or the crystal grace but also from the countless plants across the wilderness.

The monotonous quite landscape, with a golden dark ocean of grass changed again in the distance when Iron Bull, Manuel and the others traversed a series of little streams. Some rams and brontos could be seen grazing nearby and quenching their thirst. The chargers made no break at all. They still had a significant way to travel if they wanted to reach on time. Krem and the others started to talk about trivial stuff, laughing, joking that kind of things. Skinner continued guiding the group silent but confident.

Bull however wanted to make sure everything was all right. “Hey Skinner! You´ve been in complete silence for a long time! Something to inform?”

“No commander. I am just focused in the road. I think we should be able to reach there maybe a bit later than evening!” Skinner replied from afar.

“You think? Come on. Tell me we are not travelling in circles! And we are not backtracking! So be careful!” Bull added a little worried.

“I know I know Chief! Don´t worry. Once we have reached a forested glade, we´ll have just to cross it and then you´ll see it guys!” Skinner explained.

“Alright then. Just give us a voice if something amiss happens, or if you want to share something funny with us!” Now Bull looked at Manuel “And that also goes for you…”

“Mm..? What do you mean commander?” Manuel asked.

“You and Skinner are really quite today. Can´t you hear the others? They´re engaged in their silly conversations except you two. Getting tired maybe?” Bull asked.

“Oh not at all! I am just enjoying the trip. You know I love to stare at the landscape, getting lost in my thoughts. And this part is new to me. I´ve spent so much time in that castle commander” Manuel replied.

Bull remained thoughtful a moment and then laughed “Commander huh… Hehehehe…!!”

“What is it Bull?” Manuel said curious by the reaction of Iron Bull.

“He… It´s fun you know. When any other of my assholes call me “commander” what I hear is “Chief” or “Boss” but when you address to me that same way… eh… I don´t know. Has a unique ring to it. Sounds much more different definitely…” Bull considered.

“Really? Why do you think that way? What do you hear when I say  “commander” … commander?” Manuel found appropriate to make the pun.

“See? Again…! The way you do it, it´s more like “darling” or “How is the man of my life doing” or just  “Kadan” yes. Something like that” Bull commented.

Manuel suddenly blushed when he heard that. And then he bursted in laughter. “Hehehe!! Oh Bull! You might be mistaken. Or perhaps you…love this person here that much that umm… you automatically transform my normal messages into tender ones… So tell me is there any specific way you would like me to call you?”

“Wait…I didn´t say  I don´t like it. It doesn´t sound that natural but I do love it that´s all. Commander is ok. And if not go with “Kadan”, Kadan…” Bull used the same pun this time.

“Ok...I´ll keep that in mind Bull. Still I should try calling you commander more often so I can master a way to do it more natural” Manuel replied.

“What are you waiting for then? I am here. Go! Try! I want to hear you” Bull ordered.

“Now… let see…” Manuel made a first feeble attempt “C-Commander…”

“What the hell… Kadan come on! Are you a wimp? Where´s the energy? Again!” Bull expressed his disapproval.

This time Manuel took more breath making a stronger and deep voice. “COMMANDERII… How about that?”

“No! No! You just tried to mimic my voice. That´s not the way! You have to use that same force but using a style more like the first time. Grr! Try again!” Bull responded. He was actually having an entertaining moment with his Kadan, watching Manuel taking him seriously and determined in such silly practice.

“Pheew. This is really something hard to master Bull… So what you are telling me is to mix both things… in one…I don´t know. This seems very weird. Here goes nothing…CoOOmmaAAnder!” Manuel let out an odd howl. Iron Bull remained in silence, resisting the urge of laughing, that is until Manuel talked again. “What do you say  Bull? I think I don´t get it. Bull? What is it?”

“…hehehe…hahaha!! BWAHAHAHA…!! Oh Manuel. Never heard something like that. Hahahah!! So fucking hilarious!” Bull laughed.

Bull´s catchy laughter soon passed on Manuel. He was frowning a bit at first but he couldn´t resist anymore. “…Hahahahahaha! Bull! So this was for nothing after all?! How dare you…! You tricked me and I fell right in your trap! Hehehe…Oh Andraste… This is surreal…I can´t keep laughing…Hahahaha”

“See? Now we are talking! That´s what I wanted to see” Bull replied watching Manuel smiling.

“What do you mean by that?” Manuel asked still with a noticeable smile in his face.         

“I like when I see you smiling, enjoying. Because that means everything´s ok. If you get quiet, that might be bad news. I am not allowing that Kadan. You know, just in case”. Bull explained. When Manuel listened to Bull, he couldn´t help to blush again. He realized Bull did all that for a reason. It wasn´t just a mere training. Bull loved to care so much about Manuel that he would do anything to make him smile.

“Wow…commander…You really know what to say and the exact moment to do so. Thanks…Bull” Manuel replied thanking his boss.

“Ben-Hassrath training Kadan. Hahahah! The element of surprise is my specialty. No one can see it coming” Bull boasted.

Some hours later the landscape changed drastically again. As they kept ascending, the group crossed some bridges. Rocky looked down worried as they went across these. The noise from the waterfalls made some of them worried while others just got more curious. It was an opportunity to admire the place from there but also a warning for careless travelers. “Watch your step everyone! It´s a good fall from here!” Bull warned.

After this, the chargers continued walking over a more reliable terrain under their feet. Skinner finally stopped walking in a sudden way. He made out in the distance a great ancient grove and decided to go ahead first. There was no doubt. That was the place Skinner was talking about. “Look, commander, we must be really close now.” Manuel said.

“Finally… Mmm. Let´s not drop our guard down Kadan. I don´t like the look of that forest” Bull replied and informed the rest of the chargers “Come on chargeers! Move your asses! We are near!”

Skinner meanwhile checked both the surroundings and the entrance. At last everybody reached the place. Iron Bull addressed her. “Skinner! Is this the place?”

“Yes commander. No mistake. In order to reach the Spiky gauntlet, we have to pass through this forest!” Skinner informed the others.

“Really? Is this the only way Skinner? No more options?” Rocky complained.

“No. This is the only one. Anyway, there shouldn´t be any problems. I estimated like half an hour. However…” Skinner remained thoughtful.

“However what? Skinner! Is there anything we should know?” Bull asked.

“Mmm…Well, it´s a forest after all…We could encounter anything there. Travelling alone it´s always much easier and faster. I could cross this placed swiftly because of stealth, preventing unnecessary fights” Skinner explained.

“To be honest I am not concerned about that. The more we travel together the safer. Our group will scare possible enemies…” Manuel commented.

“Hold on everyone! Chief? Could we take a break please? Just a little…” Rocky begged.

Just when Iron Bull was going to give a negative answer something interrupted him. The sounds and the flashes in the sky indicated an imminent storm as thunders began to crack and rumble between the grey clouds. It wasn´t raining yet, but it would began soon, probably…

“You hear that Rocky? The answer is no. We can´t rest now! The only break we´ll have is some minutes to equip  weapons and we are entering this place. Just some more effort everyone! Think in the goal! We´ll sleep in a warm place! In a confortable bed!” Bull inspired the chargers focusing in their trophy ahead.

“Ah… and the drinks too… Wow alright, alright commander! If you put it that way… But seriously? Weapons? What could possibly go wrong?” Rocky felt really encouraged now to reach their destination already.

“I really approve the idea of our commander Rocky! It might sound too obvious but, it´s better be prepared than sorry!” Manuel added taking his staff.

“Chief! We are armed and ready when you say it!” Krem exclaimed.

“Good! Let´s move everyone. Keep your eyes open and we´ll have crossed this place sooner than you think! Chargeeers! Horns up! Manuel and Rocky hold on a second, I want to have some words with you two” Bull talked to them.

“What´s the matter commander?” Manuel asked.

“This might sound very obvious or evident but… we´ll traverse a forest… so  I don´t want to see any fire spells. Only because the weather is getting stormy  we are not getting careless and burn all this to a crisp. Got that Kadan? Slice anything down with your spirit sword or freeze them to pieces. As you like… And you Rocky! Be careful with your shots. Avoid any explosive shit unless it is really necessary… The last thing I want is to run inside a big barbecue. Everything is clear? With some luck you won´t use any magic or weapons. I´ll take any enemy down quickly but now you two know what not to do. Let´s catch up with the others” Bull explained.

Even with the numerous trees inside and its lush vegetation, the group could listen to the storm above them. The group made their way removing with swords bit by bit the tiresome, entangling brushes. In addition to thunders the only sound that could be heard was the continuous rustling of the leaves shaken by the growing wind…The chargers made a good, steady progress, soon they had covered half of the way. However they were not alone: there were unknown dwellers lurking around the place. They wondered who were the intruders invading the forest, they seemed to keep gathering together, probably to make an ambush or who knows what dirty tricks they would do.

Skinner began to feel more relieved now. There were some changes inside the forest but… she was able to recognize the path. “Chief! Good news! Is this way! We should see the exit soon enough”

“You weren´t sure or what huh…” Bull responded… Now he noticed there was something approaching quickly to her and shouted “Skinner! Watch out! BEHIND YOU!!”   

“What the---? Arrghh!!”  Skinner fell to the ground, after she had received the slash on her back “Ugh… Wolves..?!”

Another one rushed to Rocky but he blasted it off with his weapon on time and knocked it out “Ok. It´s a fact everyone! This pack wants to play with us!”

“To arms! If they want death so be it! Stitches! Check Skinner´s wounds! We´ll take care of this” Bull ordered, taunting some of the wolves near to him.

The sparring began and the group split to kill all the beasts. The chargers had no trouble with them, the wolves were getting crushed. It was just a matter of luck that one of them ambushed Skinner. When they believed it was over, more creatures joined attracted by the crowd and the sounds. Finally they revealed themselves: deepstalkers and spiders barged in curious only to get a reception of magic and steel. Krem and Grim had not luck facing some furious and hungry bears as well. “More animals and more nuisance. Great!” Krem complained.  

“You at least are fighting something decent! These things are pitiful! Look at that! Two slashes and down…” Replied Manuel from the other side.

“Finished there Manuel? Help Krem and Grim!” Bull commanded.  

In the heat of the skirmish Stitches treated Skinner´s injuries but he was having trouble as Skinner couldn´t stop moving. “What are you doing? Be still! Will you?” Stiches said trying to use a bandage on her.

“Oww. ouch! Dammit! How could this happen? I am missing all the action!” She said feeling kind of guilty.

“Just let me do my job then and you´ll be fine…Like this…there! How about that. Can you stand up?” Stitches asked.

“I´ve been worse. Thanks. Ughh. Time to end of this” Skinner was ready to use her sharp daggers but unfortunately everything was killed. There were no more enemies.

“I can´t see more enemies. Is everyone alright?” Rocky asked checking the place.

“Yes. Those were the last ones” Manuel said banishing his spirit sword.

“Skinner. We still need our guide. How are you feeling?” Bull looked at the bandage.

“I am fine Chief! Sorry!” Skinner apologized.

“Nah…Don´t mention it. Honestly, that wolf surprised me too. We better be more careful from now on. How much longer from here Skinner?” Iron Bull glanced at the countless trees.

“I do recognize this place… From here we have to go left and continue all the way ahead. Follow me!” Skinner indicated.

“Wait a second. Just a little change. Grim you´ll go with Skinner leading us. Protect her. Understand?” Bull ordered.

Grim complied with the instruction and the group continued except that this time they tried to hurry up much more. The storm was getting really noisy. It was as if the rain was about to take place. There was no time to lose.

After a while Skinner share the enthusiasm as well as the good news with the others. “Chief! It´s a bit far but I already see the exit! Well done everyone!”

“Heh. Not so fast Skinner… We should keep our guard up until the last second” Bull commented.

“To tell you the truth, this was a long travel. I am glad we are reaching the place…” Manuel added.

“Really? Guys! We are almost there! Let´s hurry!” Dalish cheered up the others releasing a branch that accidentally hit Krem behind her.

“Ouch! Again?? Dalish! Stop that! This is the third branch you smack on my face!” Krem complained to Dalish but in that moment Skinner interrupted them.

“Shh! Be quiet you two! I heard someone! A bit more ahead” Skinner ensured paying more attention.

“Are you sure of that? I don´t hear anything. Maybe some animals?” Manuel said.

“I don´t think so…Come on guys. Let´s continue. Grim…we shall hurry. Boss we´ll go ahead first to see what´s going on” Even with the injuries she decided to run in the aid of whoever could be in trouble!

“Fine… but watch out. Don´t do anything foolish. Wait for us or tell Grim to attack if you need it. Understood?” Bull advised, indicating the others to move faster.

They proceeded to press on according to the plan. As soon as Dalish and Grim advanced some more the source of the voice got much clearer. “Mmm? Who are you guys…What do you want from me?” It seemed a male human encountered some trouble in the woods.

“There! That´s the one I heard… Ah. Who are the others?” Skinner and Grim eavesdropped on the conversation. Skinner also noticed the others were approaching and warned them to do so in silence.

The person was some kind of journeyman. By the look of things, some bandits were searching for him. One of them talked to him now “Sir Melenoth... Allow us to end this quickly. It´s a shame sir but your luck has run out. We are taking your head. If you give up we´ll promise to kill you quickly, without pain”

“…I am sorry gentlemen but you are wrong. I can´t help you. I do not know anybody by that name. Seriously! I am just a humble logger doing his job. You should ask someone else… Believe me!” the man replied.

“We are certain you are our target. Do you mind if I call you Crimson Claw instead? Do you have any idea how much gold we´ll get for a mage? It´s been too long but we´ll seize our trophy in the end.” another one said grabbing her weapons.

“Psst! Boss! Look at that…What should we do?” Skinner whispered pointing to the  people talking.

“Mmm…Let´s wait a bit more. Manuel! Stick close to me. Krem, Grim, take positions around them but don´t attack until my signal. Got it? Dalish and Rocky stay focused: we might need back up. Stitches and Skinner be careful. You two stay there.” Bull gave the instructions and the chargers took up the places.

“Grr… Look. I have no idea who is sending you or how you know that name but I am not going anywhere. I have a supply of wood to carry. Now if you excuse me, I would like to ask all of you to leave this place before you get harmed… This is my first and final warning. Go away…It´s the best for everyone…” the logger tried to threaten the bandits.

“Everyone! Kill this person. Don´t let him escape. Money awaits us! Yearrggg!!” the bandit rushed to him in order to stab his target.

Right away Manuel and the others would discover why that person was called that way. The logger sighed with resignation, throwing his axe and then he transformed in a big red haired bear. His charge took down one of the bandits and after that the beast pounced wildly another one. Iron Bull was taking good note of everything and then he knew what was going on…

“Kadan… If I am not mistaken that´s… a shapeshifter. Correct? Just as that woman we met…Marr… Mo… whatever she was called”

“Exactly. The same as Morrigan… I already forgot they could also change into a bear” Manuel added.

“Shapeshifter huh…It´s odd to find them around here if you ask me. I´ve just heard of a few of them. They seem powerful indeed” Krem said watching the so called “logger” fighting ferociously.

“I knew this would happen…Crimsom Claw… But this time you are going down! Archers! Strike now he is busy!” the leader gave the order. And behind him two marksmen appeared, firing their arrows.

The bear tried his best to avoid the projectiles until some of them landed in his leg and his back. The beast released a roar of pain and crumbled in the ground. “Haha! Finally! He is ours guys!” the bandit exclaimed.

“Bull! I mean… Commander! Let´s hurry” Manuel got up eager to prevent further disasters.

“I know. Listen! Let´s take care of the bowmen first. Grim and Krem vanquish the left one, Manuel and me the other one. Attack!” Bull ordered.

The thug advanced to the bear on the ground and gave another task to their members. “You are not that strong now huh…Kill this mage here…Oh my! I can´t wait to tell the others! Hahaha! This was worth the effort! What are you waiting for? Are you guys deaf? I said to kill him! What…?” Suddenly the leader heard the sound of unexpected weapons slashing the flesh as well as the last breath of his companions eating dust. “Who the hell are you?” the bandit turned his head surprised.

“It turns out we were just adventurers passing by and to your misfortune we can´t stand to see an unfair fight…” Manuel responded. He also observed they had a weird symbol in their face. Some sort of cranium.

“Especially when the enemies are just… cretins and scumbags.  So much for your assistants…” Iron Bull added pulling out his weapon for the corpse.

“Hold on…I don´t care about the others…but you?! You are the one they call Inquisitor! The Knight enchanter… Hahaha! This is my lucky day. If I kill you too my reward will be even better!” the bandit kept talking, getting ready to attack.

“Over my dead body, fool!” Iron Bull responded. However it seemed Manuel wanted to take care of him personally and interrupted his lover.

“Commader. Wait! I´ll handle this… I want to see how confident is this guy…” Manuel said.

“Grr…Alright… If you say so. Don´t take it too long” Iron Bull grunted.

The Knight enchanter advanced and challenged the foe. “Come on. As a good guy I´ll allow you to attack me first. Give me your best shot!”

“You´ll regret that idiot!” the outlaw picked up something from his pocket. “What about THIS!!”  he launched some weird purple dust into Manuel. Apart from confusing him slightly with a foggy atmosphere…there wasn´t any apparent effects.

“Kadan! Are you ok?” Bull asked worried.

“Coff Coff! What did you do…” Manuel said coughing. Little by little the cloud around him began to banish.

“It’s a secret recipe hehe, I know your fighting style… I disabled your best asset in the battle. You won´t be able to use your spirit sword temporarily. I have more than enough duration to take your head…” the brigand boasted with an evil smirk.

“Wait…what?” Manuel stopped coughing and looked at Bull sort of perplexed.

“Hey don´t look at me…” Bull said. He had a hunch… a bare idea of what was going to happen next. The next comments from Manuel confirmed it.

“I know… but I was wondering why everyone keeps trying the same thing… Poor fellows. There´s definitely something wrong with them…” Manuel pitied his enemy.

“Beginners and low rank assholes won´t learn. Never ever.” Bull smiled.

Then the bandit bursted in rage. “Are you two mocking me?! That´s it. I´ll kill you both. You are dead!”

“Guess what commander! Change of plans! Fancy a freeze and smash attack?” Manuel suggested.

“Sure! That´s my favorite! Come on! Let´s finish him already!” Bull began to grow impatient.

“Farewell… And remember… I have several tools for the job… amateur…” Manuel pointed at the enemy in front of him with the staff  and a thick curtain of ice trapped him… He couldn´t make any move. “It’s all yours. Bull!”

“Hehehe now… this is the best part. Admire this move Kadan!” Bull rushed to the unlucky frozen target and performed a sidelong cut with his axe. It was a devastating and precise attack. The icy statue was down to shards. The days of vandalism for that bandit finally finished…

Manuel examined the condition of the mage. He reverted to his human form, but the arrows were still there. “Sitiches?! Come! You must help this person here…Can you heal him?”

Stiches advanced to the place and checked the body of the badly injured logger. “Mmm…he got lucky. The arrows haven´t reached any vital organs. Still… I don´t like the way he is bleeding. This is going to hurt for a moment. Hold on. Ok?  I need to…remove these!! Hmppf! There…!!”

“Auughh…!! Who…are you guys?” Melenoth tried to ask.

“That can wait for later sir… Now I´ll proceed to patch all this…Oh no! Chief! We have a problem…I don´t have more bandages…I used the last ones with Skinner. If we don´t do something… he will lose all the blood!” Sitiches explained worried after double checking his bag.

“I see… Guess it´s my turn to help now” Manuel said ready to channel his powers.

“Are you sure? I am sorry…You´ll deplete all your focus. But it´s the right thing to do. Next time I´ll check our medicines better”. Stitches felt embarrassed.

“Leave it to me… You owe me one Stitches…” Manuel replied almost ready to launch his resurgence.

“Less talking guys! There is a man who needs help right now!” Bull exclaimed.

“Sorry commander…Yaaah!!” Manuel hit the ground with his staff  and moved it in a circle. Later the healing glyph appeared restoring all the injuries.

When the glyph disappeared the logger got up and moved his body. “Impressive, the wounds are gone… Thank you sir. That was a close call. Now I think it´s time for some introductions correct? You guys first!”

Iron Bull stood next to Manuel and talked “Haven´t heard of the Bull´s Chargers or what?”

“Just a few rumors quinari. Never in person” Sir Melenoth replied a bit skeptical.

“Well then. You have the luck to meet them. Right here. And their leader as well. That´s me. Iron Bull. I am the boss in this group” The rest of the chargers gathered together as Bull continued talking.

“It´s our pleasure to help someone in trouble” Manuel added.

“And I suppose I have to thank you for removing a bad weed too. That was a nice job cleaning up the bandits. This forest will be safer from now on…and my customers will travel more relaxed. Good news for the business…” Melenoth explained.

“Business? What do you mean? You sell the wood you cut in this forest?” Manuel asked.

“Nope… I am the owner of the Spiky Gauntlet of course! I come to this forest to provide nice chopped logs for my great inn. But those bastards interrupted me!” Melenoth grabbed his axe again.

“Wait. You are the owner? Splendid! We were on our way there looking for shelter… Could you help us?” Skinner asked. Finally the weak rain began.

“Allow us to escort you to the inn sir. Let´s not waste more time here.” Iron Bull suggested.

“It´s a good idea. Ok, then! Follow me. We are very near from here” Melenoth accompanied them during the last part of the forest.

After walking some more, the chargers reached the exit at last. The long journey from the mountains to the inn became exhausting. Most of the chargers were anxious to rest and drop the heavy luggage, and Manuel wasn´t the exception. With the rain the ground became slippery: he continued walking tired until he accidentally bumped with some rocks and fell to the ground.

“Ouch… Dammit!” Manuel said trying to get up again.

Bull stopped for a second and returned to help his Kadan “Hey watch out! You ok Manuel? We´re almost there. Give me your hand”

“Thanks. Yes, I am fine. Sorry. That was just a stupid fall” Manuel said grabbing Bull´s hand.

“Guys! Come on! We´ve arrived. We can see the walls!” Skinner said from afar.

“Walls?” Manuel looked surprised at the background: there was a wide black fortification and just inside a big black castle… Bull and Manuel advanced with the others to a rusty old looking gate.

“Where´s our shapeshifter guy? He entered there?” Bull asked.

“This place is enormous… So this is it… Skinner are you sure of this? This doesn´t look like an inn at all!” Manuel continued inspecting the building. With the thunders and the black ravens flying around the towers it looked more like a typical horror mansion described in all kinds of tales.

“No doubt guys! The owner entered here. What are we waiting for? We´ll get sick…” Skinner ensured.

“Mmm…I want to see this place already and find a warm tavern. I am entering!” Rocky added and after him the others followed him. First they went through a long covered hallway lighted by torches. When they reached the end, everyone continued to a large empty outdoor square in which the group could see another door. As they kept advancing, the chargers began to hear a good commotion inside: voices from people and musical instruments.

Iron Bull opened the door curious, entering in a spacious tavern. There were fireplaces burning as well as lots of people drinking, making toasts, eating, laughing as far as the eye could see. Iron Bull also could spot Melenoth approaching to a woman at the end of the counter. The heads from many beasts were decorating the wall behind and below several barrels were stacked together. Next to them a numerous row of shelves with many kind of bottles could be seen. Outside the place looked like an abandoned castle but inside it was so different, bustling with people…The music coming from the elven bards also was providing relax and amusement in there.

Iron Bull´s and Manuel´s stomachs began to rumble at the very same time. “We did it… Ughh. I really need to bite something right now!” Manuel said, starving.

“Me too. But I would like to book rooms first. With all the people here… We might have difficulties. Let´s talk with this Melenoth at the counter. Then we´ll order a well-deserved dinner. Chargers! Prepare your gold…” Bull advised walking to the long counter ahead. Another rule of the chargers was to take care of the expenses individually if possible, so everyone would be well aware of their money at all times.  As Bull and the others walked their way to the counter, they looked at the crowd: there were people from all races: strangely more dwarfs and elves, but also a certain number of humans and a few quinari. They were so focused and entertained in their conversations that they didn´t paid attention to the chargers or to Manuel´s disability. Probably it was very normal to find people from all kind of backgrounds or appearances in such place every day.

“Darling!! I am BAAACK!! Is everything ok here?” Melenoth asked heartily.

“Melenoth honey! Are you all right? Why did you take so long in the forest? And the wood! You were supposed to bring more. What we´ll do?” the woman asked worried.

“Woaah! Take it easy Mariel! Don´t ask me that many questions at once! The forest was a total mess today. I even encountered bandits! That´s why!” Melenoth explained.

“Bandits you say? Is that so? Oh my dear! What did you do? Are you harmed?” Mariel went on asking him.

“Why… The only thing I could do of course! I defended myself in my bear form but they took me down with archers. I was outmatched… until the heroes arrived and killed them. They patched me up too! If it weren´t for them I wouldn´t have survived!” Melenoth share the details.

“Them? Who…? Are they coming this way?” Melenoth´s wife asked curious.

“In fact… I think they are here already. Yeah. Look, it´s them… Come! We have customers waiting us.” Melenoth pointed to the chargers and then they walked to the counter.

“That big quinari saved you…? Oh maker… He looks… Mmm I don´t know” Mariel was surprised. She didn´t know what to say exactly yet.

“Yes and no. That quinari did killed the leader but it was that human, the one with the blue markings who removed my wounds. Let´s hear what they want…You can ask them anything you want to know” Now Melenoth finally attended the chargers. It was Iron Bull who represented the whole group. “I am glad you guys are finally here! Welcome to the Spiky Gauntlet. We offer drinks for the thirsty adventurer! Food for the empty stomach! And don´t worry about the name! We ensure a comfortable rest for the exhausted traveler!  How can I help ya all?”

“We are staying here.  We need seven rooms for… seven days yes, that should be enough. I hope it´s not too late. Have enough rooms for us?” Iron Bull asked.

“What do you think? We have an entire ancient castle for nothing? Of course we have rooms for you! That´s the least of your concerns. ”Melenoth boasted and continued with another important issue “Now let´s talk  about the cost… Cause you know we are in the middle of forests, mountains and our services are expensive”

“Sure! Tell us the price” Iron Bull insisted.

Mariel wasn´t happy with her husband. To her, he was acting as nothing had happened and decided to intervene. “Forgive me a moment everyone, but… Melenoth sweetheart. Are you really going to charge this people who saved you… the normal prices? This I can´t not allow!”

Iron Bull understood what she meant and wanted to remove any kind of predicaments. “Ma´am. Don´t worry please. We understand this is your job. If I am not mistaken you two live by this business. It´s your duty. He is doing the right thing. This wasn´t a mission we accepted but something by accident.” 

“There you go! See? No problem!” Melenoth replied to his wife smiling.

Now that Iron Bull had expressed his thoughts honesty Mariel found even more unfair the behavior of his husband. “I thank you sir for talking clearly to us. However today I won´t ignore the fact that you saved my sweet greedy darling here. Melenoth! Do you want to charge them? Fine! But at least, I want to hear a reasonable price from your mouth. I don´t know if it was the Maker or what but they saved you!”  

“You saw that Manuel? She straightened him out…” Krem whispered to Manuel surprised.

“Pff Ok ok! Stop knitting your brow already! Seven rooms and seven days you say…That´ll be four hundred and forty gold pieces in total. Trust me I´ll get only minimal profits from this! Satisfied now Mariel?” Melenoth asked disappointed.

“Yes I am. I knew you would understand! So. Are you warriors staying here then?” Mariel grabbed a big book to register the customers.

Now Iron Bull talked to his chargers and said “Chargers! We are staying here! Prepare fifty-five gold pieces each one! On the double! This is actually a bargain! Thanks!” Bull handed the money.

While the rest carried out the payment and Melenoth was counting the money, Mariel began to write in her book and talked to the chargers. “Can I have your names please? It´s just to have a record of all travelers so I can control when they stay and when they leave.”

“Yeah. No problem! I am Iron Bull, next to me is Manuel, the dwarf Rocky, the one who doesn´t speak anything at all Grim. And here on my right is Kremisius. The elves names are Dalish and Skinner. And that is Stitches. Need to repeat any names ma´am? ” Bull made a little introduction.

“No. I have them all. Thank you. Let me make sure everything is correct. Just a moment” Mariel double checked the names and the rooms. Then she spoke again a bit confused “I am sorry to bother all of you but there´s a problem. I counted a total of eight people here…”

“That´s correct. What´s wrong?” Iron Bull asked.

“You guys booked only seven” Mariel added in a confident way.

“True! So?” Bull replied wondering what was the problem.

“Seems you need another one” Mariel clarified.

“Uh oh! Krem… Here we go again…” Dalish said in a funny way looking at Krem who at the same time began to sneak a peek to Manuel. He was blushing a bit but he was enjoying the situation as Bull soon would have to explain a few things to avoid any further misunderstandings. Most of the times they used to spend nights in an inn, it happened the same thing. Owners…just couldn´t expect such couple… And their reactions ended in a big surprise.

“Ah! So that´s what is going on. See. My lovely Kadan here and me sleep together. In the same place. We don´t need more rooms. Only a nice bed for us.” Iron bull explained blatantly while he extended his right hand in the shoulder of Manuel, toying with neck a bit.

“… … …?? Hey! Stop joking! That´s not even funny! My wife has better things to do!” Melenoth said upset.

It was Manuel´s turn now. He needed to support Iron Bull because they weren´t believing him. “There´s no need to be annoyed sir. I do not see reasons to. It´s just as my boyfriend says. We do share the very same room and no one is going to change that.”

“What you said Kadan.” Bull smiled proud without losing the sight of Manuel.

“… … Ahh!!But! How? Yikes!! So you are serious? I mean a male quinari and a male human? I-I-I am sorry! It´s just uncommon you know! Only that!” Melenoth said embarrassed when he realized he was kind of impolite with his customers.

“I admit this is a surprise for me too. Anyway, please, forgive my husband ladies and gentlemen. Sometimes he behaves that way. I know! You must be hungry! Alllow us to give you all a free dinner! That should do it!” Mariel desired to make amends after the little confusion.

“Yes! We are eating for free! Aren´t we lucky!” Rocky exclaimed excited.

Iron Bull however considered right not to abuse of their “luck” and responded. “It´s not a problem. We´ll pay for the food.”

“Very true! It happens! I mean, in other lodges the owners had the same kind of response.” Manuel added.

“You guys are too modest after saving my husband and standing his silly comments too. So, yes, this night the dinner it´s on the house for you. Right darling?!” Mariel asked but it really sounded very forced.

“Eh… Sure thing! As a token of our gratitude. Make yourselves home. Take a look at our menu and as soon as you see some waiter around here give´em a voice when you are ready to order!” Melenoth nodded.

“Excuse me, ma´am. Is there any place we can drop the luggage in the meanwhile?” Bull asked.

“Leave everything here next to the counter. I´ll keep everything safe…” Mariel said.

“While you take care of things, I´ll have their rooms prepared. For now enjoy the food and the music everyone! I´ll give you the keys later on. Anshil! Onin! We have work to do upstairs. Go!” Mariel called some people. She needed to arrange something for the unique, curious couple they encountered that night.

“Take a good seat chargers! Let´s have dinner now and rest for good.” Bull indicated.

“Chief! I found one there. We can sit four around here” Krem discovered a free table. Manuel, Iron Bull, Krem and Rocky took a seat to rest from the journey.

“Ah… I think I won´t get up from here that easily” Manuel said tired. It was about time they had a decent meal. “What are you going to eat guys? Anything you might recommend?” Manuel had no idea of what to order that night.

“I could suggest anything… as soon as I see the menu. Where the hell is it?!” Iron Bull responded searching for a list of set meals or something.

“Boss! I actually found it. Look! It´s written here in the tables! Huh… Clever.” Rocky began to check the menu carefully.

“Mmm…There are so many things I haven´t tried. Dunno. Bull? Are you ready?” There were so much stuff to choose from that Manuel wasn´t sure.

“Seems he is not. But I do know what to eat already.” Rocky shared his choice. “I´ll drink some Spiced Wine…and then I´ll go with Pickled Eggs!”

“Eggs? Really? We are in the ass of Thedas and you are going to eat eggs? Whatever… I reckon this is my chance to try the Nug-Nug, it will be my first time. I am excited actually. Oh and I wonder if they have Dandelion Wine…That´s my favorite” Krem was also ready.

“Since it will be on the house… I´ll order a Mad Bernard´s Gift of Flesh. Yeah. I am really hungry!” Bull exclaimed.

“What is that Bull? Something made with blood magic?” Manuel jested.

“Maker´s balls! Clueless. Aren´t you? Basically a whole bunch of different meats, sausage and spices: a quail within a pheasant within a swan if they prepare it with the Orlesian method that is” Bull explained.

“What the hell…I´ll eat that too Bull!” Manuel answered suddenly “I don´t want to think this any longer. I am really starving. Food. Food! Now!”.

“Hahahah!! Well said! Gift of Flesh for two then” Bull replied.

“Are we ordering any jars of Marass-Lok Bull? We need to drink something as well” Manuel took a quick look at the bottles and barrels in the tavern.

“Mmm. We should try something different with this meal. Wanna give Vint-9 Rowan's Rose a go Kadan?” Bull suggested.

“Never tried that. But… Sure! Is enough one bottle or… maybe two?” Manuel asked.

“Two obviously! You´ll repeat Manuel! Damm! I can´t wait!” Bull added excited.

After some minutes a male elf began to take note of everything and he carried the order inside. Meanwhile everyone continued with their conversations and soon a young waiter proceeded to serve the desired drinks. The liquor and the wine helped to calm down the hunger a bit as Bull began to kill the time messing up with the others. “Rocky. Your mustache amazes me. Really! What on Andraste´s name you do to keep it like that huh? Share your secret! Manuel might find it useful too.”

“It´s nothing special really! Scissors and patience. That´s it!” Rocky said giving another sip to his jar.

“How about you Manuel?” Bull asked curious.

“Why… When the right time comes, I use my magic to keep it in perfect shape and----“ As Manuel began to have fun Krem interrupted him.

“Shit! You use your spirit sword to shave yourself. No way!” Krem said.

“I certainly do Krem. If you need help with that one of these days let me know. It´s quick and accurate! Even if you need to fix the hair in the head!” Manuel continued.

“No no! Stay away from me! I have no problem with that haha…” Krem responded.

“Come on Krem. Don´t you see it? He is definitely lying! You can´t fool me Inq--- erm… Manuel. This eye here always gives you away real fast” Bull hit Manuel´s shoulder friendly.

“Ohhh! Come on! I want my food now! I understand your meal takes a bit longer to be ready but…but I´ve just ordered some eggs! It´s simple and easy to cook!” Rocky began to feel impatient.

“Don´t make a fuss! Just wait some more…” Krem scolded a bit Rocky and then he continued talking “Boss! We haven´t decided a nickname for Manuel yet! What are you waiting for? That way you won´t have to pick on me all the damm time!”

“I know but… It´s a tough one. Mmm… can´t think of a good one for him. You guys promised to help me with that!” Bull responded. He remained in silence staring at Manuel. After some seconds thinking he talked again trying to figure out a decent nickname“ Let´s see… you are Knight enchanter, that is… a front-line mage, and you use ice and fire too…. In addition to all that you can also heal…from time to time.”

“Golden Blade maybe?” Rocky suggested.

“Nah I don´t like it.” Bull disapproved the idea.

“How about former inquisitor?” Krem proposed this time.

“Sounds even worse! And I promised Manuel no Inquisitor related nicknames. That´s a stage in which some bad stuff happened. So can´t be that.” Bull answered.

Right after that a waiter began to bring the food. Krem and Rocky were the first to eat. “That´s a nice looking Nug-Nug Krem. All right here I come! Yes! Eggs for me!” Rocky finally gave the first bite.

Fortunately Iron Bull and Manuel didn´t have to wait much longer. Two dwarfy waiters carried this time carefully a long and wide silver tray brimming with different irresistible meats. Soon the air was filled with the scent of the spices and the herbs. The others customers couldn´t help to look a bit curious to such big meal and the waiters finally carried it to the table. Krem and Rocky look at each other surprised when they noticed the Gift of Flesh was taking up almost the other half of the table.

“Ha! Excellent timing! Ahh... gonna take one of these immediately.” Bull grabbed one of the roasted thighs. Manuel however was thinking what to get first and asked him “What are you waiting for Kadan? If you don´t decide, I am eating everything!”

“Hehe, yes! It´s just there is so much meat here… This mountain of food  stumped me. All right, time to attack, I´ll have another thigh. Maybe you can help me to slice some meat from the center… if you don´t mind.” Manuel made his choice.

“Yeah. I can do that. Don´t worry!” Bull responded sinking his teeth on the meat.

As hours went by, everyone enjoyed the drinks and a magnificent dinner: Manuel had never eaten such an amount of meat before. His stomach was completely full! Rocky apparently chose  the wrong meal. The eggs just weren´t enough and ended asking Krem to share a bit of his food. Iron Bull had more than enough as well. With the hunger finally removed soon the chargers began to ask for their pertinent keys.

“Chief! We are going to bed too… I can´t “yaawnn” just well... you can see what I mean. Rest well guys. Later.” Krem said getting up from the table.

“Yeah…guess we are doing that too. Right Manuel?” Bull looked how Manuel was almost falling asleep, trying not to close the eyes due to the fatigue.

“Mmm? Eh…Yes… We are leaving… as soon as you say… commander” Manuel rested momentarily in Bull´s arm.

“Hey! Kadan! Don´t sleep here! Grab your things and let´s pick our keys.” Bull indicated.

“Sure… Let´s get them” Manuel responded and went to recover his bags again.

Iron Bull headed to the counter and Melenoth attended them once more. “Well well! Finished eating? Did you enjoy the food?”

“We certainly did. Thank you. Could we have our keys please?” Manuel asked.

“Yup! Mariel will do! MARIEEEEEL!! Come on here!! The quinari and the mage are going to sleep now! Bring´em their keys!!” Melenoth shouted from the counter.

“Sshhh!! Stop that will you?! There´s no need to raise your voice like that. Our customers might be sleeping, fool!” After lecturing his husband, Mariel talked to Iron Bull and Manuel “Just a moment please… All right I have all what I need. Please follow me”

“Excuse me but. Are all these keys necessary?” Manuel said, looking at the whole set of keys.

“Of course not…But… judging the size of… your boyfriend I had to prepare different rooms so you can choose one you find suitable” Mariel explained.

“I have a hunch this will be fun Kadan…” Iron Bull smiled.

“As long as we can sleep and we have enough room… I don´t care.” Manuel responded.

After going upstairs, Mariel guided Bull and the Knight Enchanter at the bottom of the hall in the first floor. “This is the first I thought… but seriously I don´t know if this one meets your… requirements. Is it good enough for you?”

The room had only one bed. But just looking at it Manuel had a feeling that he or Bull would fall on the floor in the middle of the night. They certainly needed something better. “Nope. Too small for us. Take us to the next one please” Bull answered.

The following bedroom located at the entrance of the hall had issues as well. This time the room had two single beds of questionable space… “Not even close… And we can´t just sleep so far from each other! Sorry… I don´t mean to be picky… in other circumstances, this would have worked…” Manuel tried to apologize.

“Oh! Not at all! Come on let´s keep trying! There has to be a good one for you. Let´s check the second floor!” Mariel said in an optimistic way. How about this one gentlemen?” Mariel opened the door.

The room was quite different. Instead of normal beds they noticed fragile wooden bunk beds “…Heheh.. HAHA… Oh you have to be shitting me… If I sleep up there I will break it for good and if not… I won´t be able to enter…with these horns. Too narrow.” Bull explained. For him this situation was quite hilarious. Manuel didn´t say a word this time, wondering if they would have any luck…

“Oh dear… This will be harder than I thought. Wait here guys! Don´t lose your hopes! I guarantee we´ll find a good bedroom for you.” Mariel went downstairs to discuss any solution with Melenoth. She explained the situation and fortunately her husband worked out the only possible way to fix the problem. Soon enough he went upstairs again and called them.

“Sorry all the inconvenience! Not your problem really. It´s just I am…big.” Iron Bull said.

“Indeed you are sir! And I don´t understand why Mariel wasted all this time. You shall wait no more. Accompany me please. It´s in the third floor” Melenoth showed the way. “We have reserved this one for special occasions. I don´t know, nobility, important people… that sort of thing. But what the hell… you guys can use it! I don´t see any problem! My wife didn´t show this one cause of course is the only one like this in the entire castle! ” Melenoth said unlocking the door. “If this one doesn´t do… the only thing I could suggest is sleeping downstairs in the tavern haha!”

Bull and Manuel entered and finally things began to get better: so far it was the biggest room. Inside they found a big beautiful double bed. There was enough room for them. On this occasion they saw two big windows covered by blue curtains. Next to the bed on the right there was a night stand of sorts with candles lighting up the place. The room also contained a mirror, a wardrobe and a large and odd fireplace with the shape of a tent. Manuel dropped his part of the luggage tired but relieved to see an acceptable room at last “Bull…? I reckon this bedroom is just perfect… What do you say?”

“Yeah…it is! Man… look this bed! This one will definitely do!” Bull answered glad with the result.

“See? I knew you would like it! Well then. Here! This is your key! Don´t lose it! Oh! And don´t worry about the fireplace. Tomorrow I´ll make sure you guys have a good source of heat. I believe that´s all. I don´t forget anything I guess…” Melenoth thought for an instant.

“Thank you sir. We know this was a bit of a mess” Iron Bull said.

“Don´t mention it. Good night to you! I hope you enjoy your stay!” Finally Melenoth abandoned the room. They were alone now. Iron Bull also dropped his sacks and his heavy bag and sat in the bed looking at everything. Manuel closed the door with the key and after that he jumped into the bed, laying down in the bed face down.

“Exhausted huh…” Bull asked staring at his Kadan.

“… You bet. I can´t do anything else today. Aaa…Ouch.” Manuel could feel some pain.

“Hey. We just had a silly fight in the forest. You all right?” Bull asked at the time Manuel expressed the ache.

“My neck… hurts… It happened when I tripped with that stupid stone.” Manuel tried to get a bit more comfortable in the bed.

“Kadan wait. Don´t move. Let me fix that.” First of all Bull helped to undress his Kadan carefully, avoiding as many movements as possible. After that Manuel remained in the previous position. Now Iron Bull went to the bed, positioning himself on Manuel´s back little by little. From there Bull prepared his hands. “We don´t have any ointments so… I am giving you a badass massage in your neck Kadan. Just tell me where´s the pain… Is it here?”

“No… move your hands a bit more down. Ahh! That´s the spot! Ow… Damm!” Manuel confirmed the place.

“Hmm… Ok, close your eyes. Got it? Relax, let me take care of this. Oh one thing. I want you to make your breathing deep.” Bull began to massage  the neck by using his hands, making both rising and descending moves.

“Ahhh… That really helps…” Manuel whispered weakly.

After a few more minutes Bull initiated some conversation in the middle of the massage. “So. Manuel. You dropped all the Inquisition stuff… And became mercenary again.  You told me this wasn´t your first time working like this. Right?”

“Yes… before the Inquisition. Just when… the Circle forced me to leave.” Manuel responded.

“How you used to work in that time? Had any boss?” Bull was performing now circular moves in both sides of the neck, clockwise or in an opposite motion.

“Ohh… Bull really, I don´t know where you learned this… but man… it feels  good…” Manuel felt lucky to experience Bull´s massaging skills just like that. Surely his big hands were giving so much relax to him. Now he went on talking. “Oh…and your question. Well… I had no one bossing around. I worked in a freelance way… Not sure…if that was a good idea actually.”

“Why is that?” Bull asked.

“Sometimes… I felt like a scavenger… searching for jobs anywhere, asking for anything in taverns. I had bad times. I would even work for pitiful prices anxious to just… earn some honest gold you know” Manuel responded.

“That sounds really bad.  But yeah, I suppose when one works alone, there are some other limits. In my case, I have many contacts across several parts of Thedas. Being a mage… was a problem during that time Kadan?” Bull asked him again curious.

“Mmm… more or less… I had to deal with some typical questions… “Why are you not in a Circle?” “Are you a  Blood Mage?” or even absurd things like “Did you destroy your phylactery?” Ahh… too many questions.” Manuel answered frowning a little.

“Pff Haha… The fuck… You serious? Did they ask you that? Can´t believe there are so many assholes out there… All right. Tell me. How are you feeling now? Better?” Bull asked when he was about to begin the last stage of the massage.

“Definitely better Bull… Those hands of yours Bull… are gold.” Still Manuel got a bit confused when Bull placed his hands in his head “Wait, Bull? My head...? What…are you doing? Is this part of the massage?”

“It is. If I skip this step and leave my massage unfinished you might get a good headache. Cause you know Kadan… the neck and the head are connected. The point with this is to release compression in those areas in order to alleviate any stress and prevent further pain.” Bull explained in detail.

Manuel wasn´t entirely sure to understand everything he said but anyway he got that it was for his own sake. Yet Manuel didn´t want to wear out Bull. “Umm… that´s fine Bull. But you must be tired too… You can save that part for another time if you want really… Don´t worry.”

“Nonsense! Humm! Stay there, and enjoy” Bull replied. He grabbed Manuel´s head gently and executed a massage making pressure with his thumbs, going from the back of the neck to the top of his head. “So Kadan? What mercenary life do you prefer most before or now?”

“Come on… Bull. Really? This one of course… You are teaching me many things. Some of the chargers too! I can´t complain, plus endless waves of your love and no pants Fridays…” Manuel responded smiling.    

“Mmm… Travelling alone in that time huh… I suppose it wasn´t easy.” Bull commented.

“As I told you, I had to overcome that. Loneliness… But is true what they say.  It is better to be alone than in bad company. Right? How about you Bull? Did you work alone in Seheron?” Manuel asked.

“Not really. I mean, there were other quinari working with me under my charge. Yet I didn´t feel like trusting anyone completely. Wasn´t a good idea or the appropriate place for that… You could lose a good friend at the following day… killed in many ways… Because yes, that is what war is about. Hmm…” Bull remained thoughtful.

“… Sorry Bull. Maybe I shouldn´t have brought up that. After all is just the past.” Manuel apologized.

“Nah, that´s no problem. I thought for a moment about the good battles there as well as the shitty bloody moments… I prefer staying with you Kadan… out of trouble and yeah with the chargers too! In fact, what I meant is… only when the chargers were together I began to feel really accompanied” Bull explained finishing the massage.       

“Thanks Bull for this. I loved how your hands worked on my head… Ahhh…” Now Manuel changed his position face up, waiting for Bull who was taking off his clothes as he blew out some of the candles in the room except the ones standing in the night stand. Manuel got up a moment to use the quilt and covered his body laying down in the bed again, staring at the body of Bull firmly as he got completely naked now.

Bull didn´t go to the left side of the bed. Instead he went there from the right side as well and he placed his body above Manuel. That was the moment he used the quilt to wrap their bodies nicely. Manuel below, was feeling the body of Iron Bull. Maybe a bit heavy but for him it was just delightful, wonderful to see the person who loved just right there. “There´s something… I didn´t ask you Kadan…” Bull said.

“Yes? Go on…Bull.” Manuel said slowly while he started to caress Bull´s body with his right hand.

“What… do you think of your boss?” Bull asked, before allowing Manuel to answer the question he added something else jesting a bit “Think it thoroughly Kadan… I am right here… Take your time.”

“I am not sure… if I would be able to express all what I think about you with words… Bull. I prefer to send a clear message… with actions. But… if you want a response I´ll will just say that… You have never disappointed me. You fill me with joy, strength, that energy…” Manuel said closing the eyes a moment.

“And with a hard stick too… Right?” Bull quipped in a playful way.

“Certainly Bull… By the way, do you always punish disobedience like that?” Manuel asked remembering their “morning”.

“Hehehe… Nope… I only impart that kind of discipline… if someone gets naughty and sets me aflame at the same time… you precisely Kadan: you turn me on and I am your commander… There´s no better combination than that. It´s just amazing when all gets mixed, messed up and we release everything…” Bull went on commenting.

Manuel suddenly couldn´t help to look at the window when a thunder roared outside. The storm had just began to pour down a heavy rain. Contrary to feeling cold… he could sense a relaxing warmth in his body as Bull embraced him as always. Their bodies were even more clinged to each other. In the moment Manuel looked at his lover again… Bull placed his head much more closer to Manuel´s head. Bull remained like that paying good attention to his Kadan… looking at him without saying anything… Manuel didn´t say anything either admiring him… No sound was able to disturb them… both enjoying the eye contact, that non-verbal language of passion. Every single time Bull inhaled air slowly, emitting that strong sound, Manuel continued losing his senses more and a blazing feeling would knock him out over and over.

“Shit… Those eyes staring at me. I can´t stop looking at them… Could eat them kiss by kiss…” Bull spoke first, looking at Manuel in a sensual way.

“I can´t believe my luck Bull. You are so… damm lovely. Did I tell you Bull how handsome you are…? Magnificent…” Manuel said delighted to be like that with Bull looking at him.

“Yeah… Many times… Manuel. Humm…!! You were great today Kadan. Healing that guy, freezing that bastard. You fit in the chargers damm right. I am very proud of you…” Bull praised Manuel.

“Can´t ask for a better boss Bull… Without forgetting your strength! When you crushed that bandit… I certainly enjoyed the view… Man that big delicious back of yours… I loved every single move Bull. Brutal but hot somehow… hehe” Manuel shared his impressions of the little fight in the forest.

“Ohhh! Hahaha!! So that´s why! That´s cheating Kadan… You just wanted to see this badass back! Next time… I´ll allow you to taste it for a good time. That´s just too bad there´s wasn´t any sun to appreciate its greatness properly.” Bull added playing with Manuel.

“Wait. What? No! Hehe! I mean--- I swear that was a coincidence!! Have mercy of me!” Manuel exclaimed smiling.

“Yeah... Not sure about that Kadan! You knew I wouldn´t say no to breaking icy targets! And then you stood behind me just like that! I´ll keep that in mind for next time. Oh! Almost forgot something! Are you completely right?” Bull asked.

“What do you mean by that? I am perfect now!” Manuel responded, he wasn´t sure what Bull meant.

“You know! That crap the bandit threw at you. He said he disabled your… spirit sword? Is that true?” Bull got a bit worried.

“Let´s find it out…” Manuel moved his hand away from Bull to a safe distance and tried to activate his magic “Ahh…! There you go!” Manuel just had to concentrate for a minute but there´s wasn´t anything wrong. The sword appeared. In a matter of seconds later he dismissed it and began to caress Bull again. 

“Good… everything is ok then. Mmm… You know, I was going to sleep already but fancy doing something else first…” Bull wasn´t in mood of sleeping just yet.

“And what might that be Bull?” Manuel asked very interested.

“Since you are where I want you to be, you can´t move from my arms and we are so close to each other…” Bull continued talking.

Manuel decided Bull should definitely enhance the moment as much as possible until Bull had finished speaking “Bull… Please? Could you make your embrace even stronger? I love feeling your arms possessing me…” He figured out what Bull desired to do but he grew a bit impatient.

“Alright… How about this Kadan?”  Bull accepted to empower his hug approaching his mouth even more to Manuel. He knew that would make him even more impatient. “Humm… Don´t interrupt me Kadan, if you do I can´t finish…”

“Ok ok…! But quickly!” Manuel hurried Bull. His lips were so close of him. He couldn´t raise his head enough to kiss him! Bull was making Manuel to burn in desire…

“What if…instead of sleeping, I kiss you like a lot, bit by bit, until you surrender. We forgot that this morning. Later, when we have had enough, we can sleep and dream under this storm, in this room” Bull looked Manuel in a tender way.

“Tattooed people are EXCELLENT kissers!! Oh yes! Do it! Please! PLEASE!” Manuel exclaimed anxious.

“Shhh! Hehe… don´t wake up the others… Here I come Manuel. Show me if your tongue has what it takes… Argmm!!” Bull decided not make his Kadan wait any longer, finally kissing Manuel.

At the moment their lips were together Manuel grinned from ear to ear, half-closing his eyes.  He could no longer listen to the storm outside but the combination of the kissing and their intense endless breathings. Bull was kissing with energy repeatedly. Each time Bull searched for Manuel´s tongue really badly, he wouldn´t let it escape… Manuel was having a glorious intimate moment tasting the mouth of Iron Bull. This time he found Bull´s lips kind of fluffy somehow, and so tender and yummy that he couldn´t help to bite them a bit sometimes. As Bull knew Manuel was enjoying he smiled while continuing with his burst of kisses.

“Oh Maker´s breath!! I could do this every night… every minute… This feeling! All this love… and this quinari. So much… pleasure!! Yes… keep it up!!” Manuel´s mind was filled with many thoughts of gladness with Bull in such restless condition.

“Mmm… I am expecting more of you Kadan. Get ready… cause I am going to absorb everything you have in that mouth… Arrggh…!” Bull said trying to tease Manuel a little.

“Don´t worry. I am ready for that. Anyway Bull I don´t know aaahh… what you have there or how you do it… but when you kiss me… It´s just… awesome! I need to devour… your mouth desperately… And your tongue… that tongue Bull… It drives me insane! Happily insane!” Manuel described the pleasure he just had.

“What I have here Kadan… it´s a love that has no bounds… and I am going to pour all that on you… That´s how I like to trigger all your passion and madness.” Bull said almost ready to resume the action.

“Give me everything Kadan… I am right here.” Manuel replied with a low voice.

Now Bull began to play with the face of Manuel, landing kisses in his cheeks… biting the chin gently, his forehead of even his nose. In the middle of this Manuel paid attention to the scars of Bull. He found them very sexy and really tried to kiss some of them but he wasn´t able to do it until he whispered to Bull. “Let me… kiss any of your marks from your past battles please…”

Bull stopped, thinking for a moment and said pointing one “Sure… There´s one right here if you want Kadan, near my mouth. See?”

“Yes. That one is as good as any other…” Manuel responded. Now Bull approached his head enough so his Kadan could kiss the scar and Manuel used his arm to surround Bull´s neck. Bull closed his eye and Manuel kissed it. He continued kissing it while he talked at the same time. “Mmm… your body is full of scars… Bull. You were also alone… Mrggmm!! What a pity you know… Not being able to be there…after all those bloody battles you had to face…”

“But… there´s nothing you could have done Kadan… It´s pointless. Right?” Bull murmured, smiling as Manuel continued kissing him. He noticed Manuel was moving from the scar little by little getting close to his mouth.

“I know… However… you could have used… some support in that hellhole. I don´t know. Maybe someone to express your rants, concerns. inner fears or anything… Not all by yourself… I would have accepted the task without hesitation… ” Manuel moved his lips to Bull mouth this time and gave him another kiss.

“Humm…!! Don´t think about it. Life is just like that Manuel. You play your cards and fate plays his own. I bursted in rage… I was corrected by the Ben-Hassrath… and finally met you in the Storm Coast. See? Here we are. Everyone is happy. Isn´t?” Bull said as soon as he found the suitable moment to speak, opening the eye again.

“Yes, we did… Shall we sleep Bull. You can stay there if you want” Manuel added while hearing the heavy storm outside.

“Yeah. Nice try Manuel…” Iron Bull responded suddenly.

“Mmm? What?” Manuel added but he didn´t know what Bull meant.

“You just killed some time… But you are not sleeping yet. Want to avoid the next round of kisses. Not gonna happen” Bull explained, smirking.

“Oh! No! Just a mishap… Hehe sorry! I am ready for the second round! Don´t make me wait!” Manuel apologized.

“Alright then. But before we continue… I have to do something, if not, I might end crushing your body, so…” They flipped positions. Bull made sure Manuel was confortable but well held by his arms.  “Perfect. Now douse this fire if you can Kadan.” Bull challenged Manuel.

“You´re really in for it Bull. Prepare yourself!” Manuel got ready again.

“Yes… You´re mine Manuel. Come on!” Bull soon received another nice kiss from Manuel as he caressed his chin. While they continued immersed in that lovely exchange of passion, the flame from the last candles finally began to extinguish slowly. However their energy was still fierce. Now it was Manuel who decided to kiss the face of Bull: his scars, his eye… he even gave a bite to one of his ears. He couldn´t resist to kiss all the parts! Yet Manuel was so busy devouring everything that he left a part of his body vulnerable, an easy target for his lover.

Iron Bull noticed how Manuel went on kissing him going up, this time right to the nose. In this moment he managed to detect in the darkness the ideal area to retaliate close enough to him so he could taste it without problems. Manuel was very confident, playing gently with the nose of Bull, that is until he felt a relaxing and paralyzing surge, sensing careful teeth making contact in his skin, right on his neck. At first he tried his best to focus and keep kissing him… but after that he started to perceive Bull´s tongue so warm and playful along with his lips, attacking his weak spot.

Just like that, Manuel´s emotions bursted, the sensation was just too delicious, too incredible to ignore… He wasn´t able to kiss anymore, instead he just closed the eyes and allowed Bull to work as much as he desired “Ah… Bull. You got… me. I left my guard… down again. Bite it Bull… Like that.” Manuel´s tone of voice was a mix of whelping and moaning.

“Hrumm!! I am going to make… this bite… so strong that will take months to disappear.” Bull responded as he continued reinforcing his bite and both enjoyed the night and each other.

Eventually the fatigue appeared. Their energy was depleted and their desires were controlled temporarily. Under the storm they fell in a deep sleep with a clear smile in their faces.


	3. A story within a story

The stay of the chargers at the Spiky Gauntlet had just begun. The next day the place remained under the rough weather. It seemed the storm had no intentions to leave. It became more and more persistent with the following hours. There weren´t any thunders this time but strong breezes of wind and the endless rain. The morning was about to take place but with all the clouds out there it wasn´t that obvious. The bad weather outside wasn´t encouraging anyone to get up early that day, instead the guests would prefer to sit in front of a fireplace until things have calmed down enough out there to make a safe travel.

Mariel descended the stairs to the tavern and found his husband and other servants busy: some of them cleaning tables, others sweeping the floor and Melenoth arranging supplies. “Morning all! How is everyone doing?”

“Ah. There you are…Unlike you we are getting ready… Sleepy beauty” Melenoth responded.

“Oh! That´s rude! I´ve just got up some minutes later than you! Hmmpf!” Mariel complained, she saw Melenoth wasn´t in mood for banter. “What´s wrong my dear? Why the long face?”

“Whaaat?!! Really? You couldn´t hear it or what? The storm! That´s my problem! At these rate, it´s gonna blow away all the customers! It´s just terrible. Oh…” Melenoth commented clearly frustrated.

“I can see you are today like the storm. There´s no need to be pessimistic you grumpy bear. This is precisely what we need! Bad weather means people looking for a bed! And that means money!” Mariel tried to cheer Melenoth up.

“That´s not true! When there´s market outside we get even more travellers! Like the double of money! This is it! I am releasing all my anger! Don´t stop me!” Melenoth tried to transform.

“Oh Oh! No no and definitely no sir! You are not roaring in your bear form. You know that´s trouble! Last time we lost money because of that. Remember?” Mariel stopped his husband sort of upset and told him to knock it off already. “Get up at once! We still have many things to do! Look we´ll have customers entering here sooner than you think. You´ll see. Just let me help you all” After that everyone continued working hard that morning.

In the meanwhile…

Some of the chargers finally decided get out from their rooms. Manuel and Iron Bull however remained in bed. Everything looked normal, both were sleeping comfortably until a certain moment something weird began to happen. “Skinner, Manuel, wait up!! You guys are running too fast! The others will fall behind if you continue like that! Hey!! Are guys even listening?” Bull shouted.  

“See you in the Spiky Gauntlet, boss!!” They responded. Manuel and Skinner couldn´t be seen in the distance any longer.

He began to pursue them with all his energy but without luck. “Grr... When I see them, they are hearing me loud and clear…” In the bed Bull began to let out a series of mild sounds, groaning a bit, saying incomprehensible words. Manuel didn´t hear him, the sounds didn´t interrupt his sleep, he just moved his hand up a bit in Bull´s chest. Nothing else.

“Why everything is so dark in here? I knew Skinner had no idea we were going…Shit!” Bull continued walking aimlessly in the middle of nowhere when suddenly he fell and rolled down for a slope violently until he landed on a more stable terrain. With all the emotions Bull moved one of his legs brusquely. Manuel noticed something this time but as Bull wasn´t really moving from the bed he continued in the same position.

“Crap! I don´t know how I am still in one piece after that fall… I have to find the others… Where the hell am I? Excellent way to get lost…” Bull got up and went on walking until the sounds if some roars made him stop. “No way! Dragons here? Not sure if I can take him down just by myself… Guys!? Where are you! We´ve got company!!” Bull asked for help but no one came to lend a hand. From the woods a dragon hatchling appeared. When he stared at Bull, the beast rushed at him with an unusual speed. “Oh just a little one… Let´s do this!” Bull said confident. 

The attack from the dragon was so quick that Iron Bull had no time to get ready. The hatchling took him down to the floor. After that Bull was expecting to be harmed but that´s not what happened. The dragon hatchling began to act in a playful way licking Bull´s face. “Hey! What… the… Oh well… Could be worse probably.” Later more dragon hatchlings appeared… surrounding Bull. The situation was getting really weird with all those hatchlings roaring right there. Despite the strange circumstances looks like Bull began to enjoy such experience.

Iron Bull started to release some mild laughter with his eye closed. This time Manuel finally woke up a bit confused and talked in a weak way. “Yaawnnnn… Is… everything alright Bull? What a night we had huh. I slept…great. How about you?”  

Of course Bull did not respond. Manuel stared at him puzzled. It wasn´t normal for Bull to act like that talking Qunlat in his sleep “Halsam… Atashii…Kerak…Xaleeek.. Heheheh…. Mmmm!!”

“He seems to be having a good time… in there? Probably I shouldn´t interrupt him. It would ruin his fun… Now I think of it…I never saw Bull like that…  I wonder how this will end…” Manuel thought. He decided to wait and see if Bull finally woke up on his own.

“Enough of you! Stop drenching me with your freaking spittle. Come on, let me get up” Bull tried to order. But the dragon hatchling just behaved all the opposite. It just remained on his chest preventing him to get out of from there. As the others hatchlings approached to him, Bull thought he would end as dragon fodder or something, and yet everything got really awkward when one of them placed his big claw on his crotch, another stood next to the other and both started to exchange weird roars. They were wagging their tails happily. A fourth one approached to him and to his surprise licked him right into his mouth. “Aghh. No!! Mm…Wait, this is… not so bad actually… I am being kissed by a fucking hatchling? What the hell… there´s nothing to lose…” Having his favorite fetish so close and messing with him like that, made Bull to feel an intense arousal… That wasn´t all… The others hatchlings totally tore his pants exposing his cock out there all hard… and then when Bull thought they would bite it out off a mouthful the beasts simply played with it endlessly, licking his cock with their big tongues gently producing a luscious feeling… “What the?!! Fuck!! Ohhhh Niceeee…” Bull said at the mercy of the hatchlings. Even if they weren´t so great as a Higher Dragon, Bull couldn´t beside himself. Such clever, beautiful and amazing creatures playing with him.

Manuel continued observing Bull. He had a significant smile in his face, breathing more and more vigorously. “I could probably ask Bull what is happening… Man he is really making me curious… What do I do until he wakes up…” Manuel didn´t know what to do until he detected a great tent under the blanket… He uncovered it up carefully, revealing Bull´s cock fully erected. In that moment he could even see it was spilling some precum already. “Oh Maker… Look at that. It´s magnificent… Am I REALLY going to miss this chance? He will find it out eventually if I do it though… Besides… he did the same thing yesterday morning. Why I wouldn´t?!  Better yet! I can make his fantasy as real as possible… Yes! Let´s do this…” Manuel decided to act already and without further hesitation started to lick the head of that good-looking cock, massaging the shaft slowly. Manuel could feel that rock-hard erection when he introduced more in his mouth ensuring his tongue was providing decent delight to his lover. “Yumm!! I am going to have this empty for good” Manuel thought during the blowjob

As Manuel continued with his entertainment, Bull released a moan of pleasure. Things surely heated up… One of the hatchlings spat some fire happily while the other gave delicious good laps in his balls now. “Damm…This is so good… Is this… even real?” Bull wondered trapped in that wonderful and intense pleasure. Now he caressed the one sitting on his chest. Just feeling the skin… all the scales, and the creature releasing its approving growls turned him on even more. Bull found weird and risky that a hatchling was blowing him. After all it was a creature with many fangs, and yet he completely ignored that, feeling the lustful blowjob…

“Damm… I can´t believe he is still asleep…  Better for me... hehe. Not a better way to begin a day!” Manuel went on sucking, boosting the speed using his hand in the shaft up and down simultaneously. Manuel would swallow as much as possible in his mouth to greatly expand the pleasure on Bull.

Bull was completely pleased with his odd situation… He wished it could last more… but he knew eventually everything would finish. He could sense the semen ascending slowly. The ejaculation would happen soon enough. “Ohhh… grrr… GRR!! You guys… I am going… to explode… Get out of me…or you are receiving my fucking load!!” Bull warned… but the beasts continued in there… and then he felt he had just reached his limit. “Ok then… It´s coming! aaAAAAAAHHH!!! “

In the bed Bull remained with his mouth open this time as all the semen bursted out catching Manuel completely unprepared. He was able to swallow a part of it but the rest surely made a mess in all his face. “Maker… that was sudden!” Manuel thought.

Finally Bull´s illusion faded and returned to Thedas opening his eye slowly only to find Manuel down there coated by his semen with an expression of happiness and surprise. Bull couldn´t understand what just happened… and said recovering from his experience “…Kadan? Good… Morning?”

“Good morning and welcome back Bull. Did you like it?” Manuel sucked Bull´s cock some more just to make sure it was completely empty.

“Absolutely… You´ve been busy” Bull replied smiling a little and then he asked. “So… All this time were you… right there?”

“Exactly… I saw it. I felt attracted to it. You were having some dream I think. Anyway… this erection was incredible. Were you expecting me to stand still? This was a nice accompaniment with last night” Manuel asked caressing his cock, looks like Manuel wanted more.

“I am sorry Kadan… If I´ve known you were there I would have tried to make it to last long. But those things I saw… Shit, it was so badass, you won´t believe it!” Bull apologized.

“And I presume you´ll have a lot of time to tell me about it. Right?” Manuel said while cleaning his face. As Bull sit up a in the bed, Manuel crawled to him and rested his head in his tights looking at him with a funny expression.

“What? If you have something to say, do it! Hehe…” Bull requested some explanation but Manuel didn´t say a word, smiling more and more.. “No words yet Kadan? That´s not good, you are getting more naughty than never… Do I have to use my torture methods until I make you speak huh? That´s it? Oh… you asked for it Manuel. Now come here!” Both began to wrestle in the bed, Bull encaged Manuel and he was trying to tickle as well as biting his neck until his Kadan had spoken.

“Hahahah!! Oh No no!! Bull wait. Not there!! Hey hey!! Not fair!! Ok, I surrender!! Please, mercy!!” Bull stopped for a moment and looked right into Manuel´s eyes.

“No mercy for you Kadan! You only have one chance… So you better tell me or I am not stopping. Come on! Spit it out already!” Bull insisted playful.

“Heheh… Bull you were talking your Quinari language while sleeping… It made no sense… So funny… mumbling everything, hahaha!!” Manuel explained in laughter.

“Really? Talking in Qunlat… during my sleep? Now, that explains your amusement… You ARE evil!! And I can see you always make the most of the time… Wasn´t expecting to be blown this morning honestly. Had fun enough with it?” Bull asked curious.

“Of course I did! My mouth was so tireless… I couldn´t stop Bull. I wish you had seen me… I played with everything. Can´t wait to do it again…” Manuel whispered in the end, caressing his pectoral.

“You´ll have your chance. For now… with all this you said I had no choice but to mess up with you again before taking breakfast… you gluttonous…” Bull felt like playing with Manuel for a while.

Once both had enough action that morning, they began to put their clothes on. “So Bull. Are you sure of this. Don´t you think is it a lot of time?” Manuel asked.

“What do you mean? Oh. The stay in this place Kadan?” Bull replied placing his harness.

“Yeah, I mean seven days? Isn´t too much? Ehmm… Sorry Bull could you lend me a hand?” Manuel was finding tricky to put his outfit this time.

“As I´ve told you before. Don´t feel shy. Can lend you a hand or two! See, this way, there, the other one was for the other sleeve. If you rush things you end introducing your head in the wrong place.” Iron Bull helped Manuel and then he added. “Anyway…consider this like… umm some sort of holidays Manuel. Nothing wrong with taking it easy from time to time. We have enough funds to travel. So yeah, we can afford it.” Bull made sure Manuel as handsome as always “Ahh! Now I put your necklace like this… and perfect! Look at you!”

“Thanks Bull. You are the best! I better get used to these holydays then.” Manuel replied putting his footwear.”

“Also Kadan… don´t forget the rule we have the chargers. You remember it? Wanna hear you clear. Tell me” Bull asked him as he continued putting his pants.

Manuel thought for a moment and said “Argg! I know I didn´t forget it! Yes! It was like this “Laugh, drink, rest. And if there is a chance we´ll accept any request!” Correct Bull?”

“Yup. That´s it Manuel! That´s what makes us flexible! So who knows. If we pay enough attention we might even recover what we spent heh. Apart from that…” Manuel was listening to Bull “I can also enjoy you… here and not in the battlefield, without dangers you know… You are a charger yes, and I am your boss. But you know, I am sure there are more ways to make our stay more enjoyable. It´s been some time since we did something special. Right? This place is just fine. I need to plan something nice for us you´ll see… I´ll think about it in the meantime.”

“But Bull! That´s no necessary. Really! Don´t do anything complicated! My only need is to be with you no matter what.” Manuel felt a bit embarrassed. It was ok to see Bull eager to prepare something for him, but they were just in an inn. It wasn´t Skyhold. Bull wouldn´t be able to ask help to soldiers. Manuel wondered what could Bull possibly do.

“Well… Enough talking Manuel. It´s breakfast time! Let´s go.” Bull advanced to the door and they continued together downstairs to the tavern. Some of the chargers were having breakfast as well. Others were missing, probably still sleeping.

“Shall I get a table Bull?” Manuel asked. There were several tables at the moment.

“Mmm… I´ve been thinking… Why don´t we breakfast at the counter? There many things we don´t know about this place…” Bull advised.

“Oh! Gathering information strategy Bull? You have a point! We better play safe. Right?” Manuel replied.

“Exactly. Now, don´t misunderstand me. They seem to be nice people for sure. But information is power too… I hope they don´t mind the questions.” Bull thought.  They walked to the counter and sat but there were no one attending the customers.

“Mmm… Looks like we´ll have to wait a bit.” Manuel paid attention to Bull. He was wearing the same clothes and a doubt made him curious. “Bull? Is it ok to wear just your harness?”

“Mmm? You don´t like the view Kadan? Don´t want to see my muscles?” Bull jested.

“Pff… Haha… Of course I do Bull! Don´t be silly! I mean… With this weather…you could get a bad cold… You can´t lead us if you get sick!” Manuel responded.

“True, but I don´t know… I am pretty used to travel shirtless.”  Bull said.

“I don´t care what you say Bull… Next time we find a shop I´ll get you a mantle or a cloak, just in case…” Manuel thought.

Mariel who finished carrying jars and trays, went out to the counter and found Manuel and Bull talking. “Oh! Good morning you two! Sorry! I didn´t hear you guys! Have you been waiting for long?”

“Don´t worry ma´am. We were killing some time. I love talking with my Kadan.” Bull commented.

“I see… Did you guys sleep well? Had any problems? Was it confortable for you?” Mariel asked again a bit concerned. After all they used their best room for them.

“Of course… It´s just perfect for us! I slept greatly. Just being able to rest with all the storm going on makes me feel lucky!” Manuel said smiling.

“Believe me. The pleasure is ours! We are the ones who feel fortunate! Who would have guessed that elf belonged to a band of mercenaries… Ah! But enough talking, I am dawdling! Can I help you guys? Breakfast maybe?” She asked politely.

“Sure thing… Hot cocoa please. Is that possible?” Bull ordered his favorite sweet drink.

“Yes sir! And for you?” Mariel talked to Manuel.

Manuel thought for some moments and said “Mmm… Coffee for me please… with milk”

“Coffee and Hot Cocoa… Want anything to eat? From a nice toasted loaf in our hot coals to something sweet. Ask away!” Mariel suggested some options.

“A toast… Nah. Oh I know! Could I have Brioche please? Stuffed with honey…” Manuel desired something sweet again.

“Got that. How about you big guy?” Mariel was still waiting for Bull, but he wasn´t very sure.

“Don´t know actually. Anything you could recommend? Some bread just won´t fed me up.” Bull said.

“Mmm… I was gonna offer you some of our biscuits but honestly you don´t seem the biscuit-eater type so… You should try our pale bombs! They are very popular: sweet fritter covered with sugar, vanilla and a little bit of cinnamon. Oh look! That´s what I am talking about!” Mariel described the specialty as another servant served the same thing to another person.

“Works for me…! Two of them please” Bull exclaimed. Once they got everything served and began to eat Bull made a signal to Manuel. The idea was to engage the woman in a conversation and get more information, but making tactful questions.

Manuel nodded in response. He thought what to question her first… and then he finally talked to Mariel who was nearby washing plates and jars. “May I ask you something?”

Mariel looked at him… kind of indecisive… later at Bull and said. “With him next to you, I assume you won´t ask my hand, or flirt… So, why not? What is it?”

Bull couldn´t help to laugh a bit. He found the response fun but she was calmed actually. “Is about this place. It´s huge… A tavern here, and all those rooms! What else can be found in the Spiky Gauntlet?” Manuel asked, chewing his food.

Bull thumbed up discreetly to show his approval and Mariel talked “Now, let´s see: down there we have a cellar. Upstairs two vacant towers and outside the square of course. Very important.”

“Square? Didn´t see any.” Manuel added.

“Doesn´t surprise me! Yesterday night it was dark already and covered by the black clouds. Who would call it that way huh. It is important because encourages travelers and all kind of merchants and peddlers to set up their little business. Whenever they book a room or not here, we offer that possibility for a small fee. We also put our stall on it.” Mariel explained.

“So… a sort of… bazaar in here? Interesting! Is it open the whole day?” Bull asked.

“Normally yes, but as you can see today will be impossible. People can buy many things. Be sure to take a look if you have a moment. You never know what will you find. The goods change almost every day! Let´s hope tomorrow the day changes. We get some benefits from it, not much, but it helps. Also… we have a board outside… That means, if someone is in trouble they can post a bounty. Just a second…” Mariel stopped an instant to carry the cutlery and some more dishes inside. Later she returned and kept working.

“Does that really work here? I mean, yes, this is a crossing point for some people from Thedas… but how do they organize everything? Seems strange…” Manuel replied.

“You are right! It´s just an idea my husband decided to try… These aren´t some headquarters or anything… but guess what, it turned out to be useful! I´d say there´s a lot of luck involved: someone with a problem puts a reward in there. Sometimes their hero appears and sometimes it doesn´t. Simple!” Mariel stared at Manuel with curiosity and said now “Seems you guys want to know more… but I do want to ask something too, if it´s not a problem!”

“Umm… Sure. Go ahead. I don´t mind” Manuel responded, giving another sip to his coffee.

“Sir, you… have only one arm. What happened to your right arm? Lost in a battle maybe?” Mariel asked.

It was a topic that Bull and Manuel tried to avoid and yet it appeared again, so Manuel tried his best to keep it sweet and short. “Mmm…How I should put it… Let´s say a magical power was bestowed upon me, by accident. I should´ve never acquired it. Somehow fate dragged me into that.”

“Never? But… You are a mage. Isn´t that correct? That didn´t help? You couldn´t get rid of whatever that thing was?” Mariel added worried.

“As far as I know no mage could have such abilities to control it… During a time it was ok, I could use that power to make parts of Thedas safer… But…” Just when Manuel was about to tell the bitter part, Bull´s expression got serious and thoughtful, looking at Manuel.

Mariel also noticed the temporary change and started to work a bit slower to put more attention. “Oh no… What happened?” She asked.

“The magic began to spread across all the arm. It was out of control. There was nothing that could be done. Fortunately, and by strange circumstances I found someone that saved me… Someone very powerful, he purged the unstable magic… with a price… But guess what, I am alive. It is ok. And that´s all” Manuel finished his story, enjoying his coffee.

Bull hit the counter angry “Crap! That´s what happened…! Grr… Dammit!”

“Please sir don´t worry. I understand… It´s my fault. I shouldn´t have asked that.” Mariel apologized realizing she just rubbed a bit of salt in an old wound.

Manuel felt the need to calm the tensions again and said smiling with burning cheeks “However, this horned guy right next to me feeling sick with a part of guilt at this precise moment for things beyond his capacities and possibilities … is the one who remained at my side during the most crucial times. If I was able to continue it´s thanks to him. My sweet irreplaceable Iron Bull. And when all the problems finished… guess what I did. Better yet, WE did.”

“I don´t know… What?” Mariel asked intrigued. She also noticed Iron Bull began to have better mood and grinned from ear to ear.

“I asked him to join his band of mercenaries… and soon after that… we married in Val Royeaux. Right Bull?” Manuel said.

“Couldn´t say no. He was crazy about me and I love him too, so yeah. We did it.” Bull added.

“Ah! But that´s just marvelous! Congratulations you two!” Mariel exclaimed clapping.

Manuel exchanged smiles with Iron Bull and added “Thank you. Tehehe. By the way Bull when will be the next massage?”

“Humm… Don´t know Kadan… Do you deserve that prize again? I´ll have to think about it… You´ll have to follow my rules and play with me first… ” Bull teased Manuel, eating again.

“Sure. I am ready anytime Bull.” Manuel responded looking at Bull.

“My…my…all that passion… Are you two always like this?” Mariel asked happily watching the scene.

“Absolutely!” “All the time!” Bull and his Kadan responded at the same time. Manuel couldn´t help to blush again.

Mariel giggled and said “Hehe. I see… Isn´t that charming? Love can overcome everything huh… To love someone for the rest of your life… Till the very end…”

“If you allow me milady, never use that word.” Manuel advised her.

“Exactly. The end is just crap. That´s one important rule in our relationship. Completely forbidden to mention such thing.  There´s no place for that” Bull explained. He was enjoining the food and praised Mariel for it “By the way ma´am… these pale bombs are really good! You are a great cook! Guess I already know what I am going to order every morning…”

“Ohohoh! I am glad you liked that. However the things you two are eating weren´t my idea. Believe it or not these recipes are from my husband, so all the merit goes to him! I cook too, but I love manipulating all sorts of meat, fish and vegetables. I am not good at pastry at all!” Mariel admitted.

With this specific detail Mariel shared, Manuel considered the perfect timing to ask her something else. “Melenoth a pastry chief…!? Ha! It´s incredible! The fact… he is a shapeshifter… Is that a problem for you?”

“… I wasn´t sure if it was right to talk with you two about this but you aren´t Templars and… since you shared your story with me… I can feel you are trustworthy enough… So no, that´s not a problem… In fact… I too… can change my human form.” Mariel said reducing the volume of his voice a bit.

“Mm… Melenoth can change into a bear… How about you? Another bear?” Bull asked.

“No… My transformation allows me to soar and fly in the sky… like a falcon.” Mariel shared her secret. She got a bit nervous.

“Impressive! Did you learn that in a Circle of Magi…? No wait, forget the question… When I studied in the Circle I never saw other mages with those abilities… Weird… Perhaps Templars know the reason.” Manuel commented.

“Please! Don´t report me to the Templars. I beg you… I want to enjoy me freedom, my life here with my husband!” Mariel panicked a bit.

“Relax! I didn´t intend to frighten you… I got impressed because it’s really rare to find shapeshifters in Thedas. Needless to say I always have wondered why that kind of lore is not studied in a Circle…” Manuel felt sorry for talking a little careless before.

“And we encountered another one that helped us too.” Bull added.

“Is that so?” Mariel said feeling a bit more relieved.

“She had the same power… not sure if it was a falcon but yes, she could fly as well… Excuse me but… by the way you reacted… Looks like your power could have cause some eh… misfortune to you…Perhaps? You can tell us if you want…” Manuel said.

“I suppose something like that happened yes… When you told me your story sir… I remembered why magic is a two bladed weapon… It can help… but cause harm as well. And because of that there´s many people who don´t trust us… Sigh…” Manuel and Iron Bull remained in silence listening to her. “You guys can see I am really not that tall… So I found a good way to use my magic… I loved to gather fruits and other things from the trees flying to their branches… It was great! Everyday I returned here with a nice basket loaded with fresh fruit and nuts in my talons that otherwise would quite difficult for me to get. One day… The storage had a serious shortage of supplies and other things… So I flew out there like always. I was lucky enough to find a tree with ripe fruit and just like that, I alighted carefully in one of its branches.”

“Wait a second! Why you and not Melenoth? Would have been much easier, just to… shake the tree and make everything fall! Bears CAN do that too…” Bull pointed out annoyed.

“I didn´t mind…and sometimes I still do it. I accepted to do it on my own accord.” Bull grunted a bit and continued hearing her story. “While I was collecting everything… I began to hear a good commotion down there… People crying, shouting and also the voice coming from a baby laughing. I descended to another branch to find out what was going on… “Oh No! No! This can´t be! Someone! My baby!” A mother was bursting in tears.

“How could this happen!! He was right next to us minutes ago! Dammit! I can´t reach to him! ” The man next to her said.

“So.. a baby was drowning in a… lake?” Manuel asked.

“Sometimes I wish it would had been a lake… I had no idea but close to the tree where I was doing my gathering there was another which was surrounded by quicksand… By the look of things the mother left her guard down and the baby escaped from his sight… The baby was laughing totally unaware of his situation. Splashing the mud with is arms… that was causing him to sink more.  On top of that the baby was far enough. They had nothing to use like… a rope or a vine.  And I was there witnessing everything. The mother was about to have a heart attack probably… I could feel she would have jumped in just to rescue his baby no matter what… “Get OUT OF ME! I am going in there! I am not going to let him die!” the woman said.

But the man stopped her… “No! That´s crazy! I won´t lose you too!! Help! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE OUR BABY PLEASE!!” He began to ask for aid… but they were alone. I had to do it… I couldn´t stand still like that… I ignored any possible consequences that my action could cause… So quickly I opened my wings…I flew to there and used my talons with all my strength to take the baby out! That poor thing was heavier than I expected!”  Mariel went on describing what happened.

“But I don´t understand… If it´s true… that makes you a heroine. You saved a life! What went wrong?” Manuel asked again.

“You probably won´t believe it… Once I landed in safe ground I placed the baby next to his mother. The man ran to somewhere and the woman stared at me impressed or… scared… I don´t know… When the mother hugged happily the baby I made the second mistake… I revealed my human form. Then it happened: the baby began to cry as soon as the mother began to sway him a little. She inspected the baby and he was bleeding around the shoulders… My talons had scratched his tender flesh unintentionally… There wasn´t any other way to save him. I swear! I tried to explain but she wasn´t listening to me… As for her husband… he came back… with a bow... he tried to hunt me down. Miraculously I could see the arrow on time. “Next time I won´t fail, witch! You won´t hurt anybody else” The woman looked down on me and started to cry furiously “Stay way from us! You harmed my son! How dare you!”

“…So you saved that boy, putting your life in great peril. And they took it all wrong huh… Grrr! Somehow doesn´t surprise me… There are fools and assholes everywhere… Sorry to hear all this ma´am. That´s just too bad.” Bull gave a last bite to his meal and asked her “What did you do after that?”

“Why… I ran away from there as soon as I could of course! That man was completely nuts! I never flapped my wings so quickly… if not I would have ended in a cage or something. Later I returned here… and my husband noticed I was pale and depressed that day… at least I had his support. However with the next days… the situation worsened. That couple reported their encounter… One day, Melenoth warned me about Templars staying here… they talked with him, put a price to my head and a notice in the board outside… I was forced to spend days hidden from the customers… just in case… That´s my story guys I am sorry I looked concerned you know … Luckily it´s all quiet now, there´s nobody hunting as far as I know hehe…” Mariel concluded.

“Awful… Living that way must be tough… Had any more trouble with that? Many travelers had seen this place. Someone might recognize you.” Manuel put her on guard.

“Well…yes, I am perfectly aware of that… As a matter of a fact… one evening we were working around here. Everything was ok until a person began to stare at me… A bandit? Maybe a rogue? I don´t know… but somehow he knew about me… In a few seconds he drew his sword…  there were no words,  nothing at all. I fell at the ground scared. Melenoth could protect me in that occasion. He changed to his bear form and it was a mess honestly. The situation got bloody… the rogue escaped badly injured not without swearing to take one of these days my head and Crimsom´s Claw too. From that moment my husband earned that nickname… as well as a juicy reward on his head… all by my fault… I am an idiot…” Mariel blame herself as she washed more jars.

“No, you shouldn´t feel bad. Do not punish yourself. Trust me, you did the right thing.” Manuel and Iron Bull looked at each other… and they realized something. “Wait a minute… Bull? Do you think… those guys in the forest… that attacked Melenoth were…”

“Possibly Kadan. Ma´am! Remember the description of the person that tried to assassinate you? Anything?” Bull asked her.

“Uggh… this is not nice to refresh. Let me think… Dark brown eyes… and a beard… I guess he had a weird symbol on his face… Like a skull or something. It gave me the creeps.” Mariel tried to remember some details.

“Hehe… No doubt then… Manuel… It was him.” Bull said confident.

“Exactly, Mariel, that man had the same mark…! Bull this is great! We killed two birds in one stone! The assassins got assassinated! And let´s be honest, the guy Bull killed? He looked really dumb to me! Now you can work safely here. Isn´t that great?” Manuel asked happy.

“I suppose so. I thank you two… Still…it´s just…mmm…” Mariel remained thoughtful. Manuel however found surprising Mariel wasn´t really enthusiastic about that.  

“Yeah… I know exactly what you are thinking… Why that way? Why words weren´t useful…? It´s crap yes, but you know ma´am… for many people the only language they can understand is destruction and violence. Dialogue and diplomacy are a total waste of time. But something tells me you already know that. Ain´t right?” Bull empathized with Mariel´s situation.

“I appreciate your insight sir. We should talk about something else… Your name is Manuel. Isn´t? Say, is he always so... knowledgeable and accurate with words…?” Mariel replied asking about Iron Bull amazed.

“You don´t know the half of it… Within those muscles and that look crying out “Brute force!” There´s an unique voice able to captivate any soul, any heart… Aaah… When that doesn´t work with an enemy… he finishes him off with a good slash… What an awesome man.” Manuel continued boasting in public about Bull underlining his quality…

“Hey! You better not turn into a torch right here! if you need some water, just tell me” Mariel talked to Bull now. “You can´t complain huh… Look how he worships you! Hahahah!!” Mariel laughed.

“With my Kadan is very common to see him in such condition. He gets irresistible soft. And here I am to control his fire…” Bull commented.

“With my husband is something like that. He might seem rude, impolite at times but... He knows how to keep me happy! I wish I could stay here speaking some more. But I have things to do… We might keep talking at a later moment…” Mariel left, entering the kitchen again. “… it´s weird… Melenoth and my son should have come back already… Why are they taking so long? That bear…” She thought.

Iron Bull and Manuel got up and joined the others chargers talking when suddenly the door opened abruptly and a young person appeared completely drenched as well as exhausted of running. He began to ask everybody in the room for help! “Huff… Huff… Someone help me! Someone help me PLEASE!! I am running out of time!”    

Mariel went out of the kitchen to find out what the matter was. “Hey! Don´t scream like that. There are customers here! Why all this sudden uproar? Are you two finally here...? Wait, Onin. Where´s Melenoth? Why isn´t he with you?”

“He wanted to… “sniff”  but I told him it was too dangerous “sniff” and he didn´t listen “sniff” What will become of my father?” Onin tried to explain between tears.

Manuel, Iron Bull and a few chargers were listening all the commotion. There were trouble. “Melenoth is what? I can´t understand a thing if you keep sobbing and crying like that!” Mariel got angry.

“Father is… He went to gather herbs and ordered me to chop down a tree but there was an enormous creature nearby… I repeated him it wasn´t a good idea. He insisted regardless the danger…That was completely foolish! That thing trapped Melenoth! I mean… He is completely cornered… There´s no way he can defeat it! I ran away here scared searching for help!” Onin explained more clearly this time.

The quinari commander and the knight enchanter nodded at each other. They knew what had to be done. There wasn´t much time. “Gonna get our weapons Bull… Shall we go you and me?” Manuel asked. “Two more… Krem, Grim! Grab your weapons! We are hunting something big this time! Manuel hurry! Every minute is essential here! Have to ask something to that boy.” Bull said.

While they prepared Bull walked to Onin and Mariel, she was panicking and about to do something risky. “Oh no! Maker´s breath! I have to help him! Onin, tell me! Was at the usual spot?”

“Yes, mom… Dad… will be today´s beast snack?”  Onin asked, sad.

“No, my boy! I am flying out there! I´ll rescue him. We´ll return together. Stay here and take care of the business… Ok?” Mariel ran to the door ready to change to his falcon form.

Now Bull interrupted them both. “Halt ma´am! No need to put your life in danger. Let´s do this properly…”

“But… you guys again…?  Are you sure this is ok? You don´t have to… seriously. I´ll take care of this!” Mariel responded worried sick.

“That´s brave… but not the wise option… What do you expect to do once you reach there? If you two die… Onin remains alone…” Bull added. He listened someone going downstairs.

“Bull! Here! Your axe! I am ready at your signal!”  Manuel handed the weapon to Bull

“But we haven´t made a contract or anything…! This is not good… And I don´t know what payment I should give you… I only want to save my husband…” Mariel felt embarrassed. She wasn´t able to decide but is not like she had any other choices either.

“We´ll skip the formalities. This situation requires so! Don´t worry about the payment. I am sure we can reach any kind of agreement later… Onin! What are we dealing with? Tell us something about that thing you two encountered. Anything will help.” Bull talked to Mariel´s son.

“It was… really tall… Like a human but three or six times bigger. He took down trees and threw boulders!” Onin described their enemy.

“No doubt then. You guys pissed off a giant… It will be a good hunt.” Bull said and addressed to the chargers…or the few in there. “Guys! Let´s go! We have to bring Melentoh back here in one piece!

“Chief! What about the others? We are leaving without them?” Krem asked.

“Of course! We don´t have time! Onin, show us the place… Will you? Have no fear, at least today I guarantee your dad won´t be a giant´s lunch.” When they were about to leave Mariel spoke to them.

“Onin, and you guys! Please watch yourselves… I wish you luck… Come back alive!!” Mariel shouted.

After these words the chargers accompanied with Onin hurried under the rain outside to save Melenoth from a dreadful fate.

That night…

The tempest outside continued with more thunders… Everything inside went by in calm. Melenoth´s rescue was successful and the familiy was together again. The remaining hours of the day began to slow down while the crowd in the tavern looking for shelter increased. Instead of the music form a bard, the place was filled by the continuous conversations from all kind of travelers as servants and waiters could be seen making their best efforts during the intense night ahead. With the suggestions from Mariel and Melenoth the chargers enjoyed another good dinner. After the cheerful atmosphere and another modest meal many people started to abandon the place ready to sleep but that wasn´t the case for Manuel and Bull who were enjoying the fireplace in the tavern and the drink engaging conversations. Manuel had tried different types of wines and liquors with Bull. It would be precise to say he wasn´t that used to drink that much, but he was with Bull so he didn´t care.

In the middle of their talk Melenoth approached to them “Good night you two…” Melenoth addressed them.

“Hey! Melenoth! How are you doing. Is everything ok?” Bull asked.

“Yes… I didn´t mean to interrupt you, but I just wanted to thank you both once more… You saved my life not once but twice… Argh… If you two had arrived any later… I´d be dead meat.” Melenoth repled still ashamed.

“No big deal really… Relax!” Bull replied.

“And you guys did it for free… Lady luck smiles on me.” he commented.

“As Bull explained earlier to Mariel. Please don´t worry! Just… don´t let any hasty judgments to ruin the day!” Manuel advised.

"Ouch! You hit me where it hurts! But guess it´s true… Besides, you two keep saying that! And I feel kinda guilty! I gotta figure out something! It pains me you are mercenaries… and you should be paid!” Melenoth continued thinking how to reward the chargers suitably.    

“Hey listen, if my boss says is fine, then all is fine! Anyway. Is it ok for you to keep working that hard? How are your wounds?” Manuel stared at the bandage at his waist.

“S´pose these could be worse… My wife just panicked for some blood. I have a health of iron! I am not the kind of man that stays in bed when I have a business to run! But ermm… I came to give you this… as a token of gratitude for saving this careless bear… You! Put it right here! Bring the nuts in there too!” Melenoth ordered one of the waiters to carry some strange looking bottles to their table. Manuel had no idea what that was. Bull saw the shape, but he couldn´t figure it out either just by looking.

“Hey… what is that?  Never seen something like that…” Bull began to read the label. His excitement started to grow... “Ravager´s pride… Boiling blood? Fuck!!”

“You know… some Quinari also stayed in this place, they shared many things with me. Stories, battles… and recipes too. I love experimenting with different wines and liquors combining them with herbs. One day one of those horned guys told me about this…strong liquor you are familiar with… the Marass-Lok. And then I started to think about making my own augmented version of it… It wasn´t easy, I had tons of failures. Guessing how to keep the essence of the liquor, the intensity and what ingredients I could add… But it was worth the effort… All right then. Who will the brave one to tame this beast?” Melenoth asked, challenging them.

“Me! ME! I need to taste it right now! Fill my jar!” Bull said anxious.

“If Bull approves this. I´ll have no problem to give it a try” Manuel responded.

Melenoth poured the wine and filled his jar half full. Bull saw its dark red color and said…”Mmm… this looks like normal Marass-Lok. Time to burn my throat! Let´s see…Mmm? Ahhh… AHEEM!! AHEEMM!!” Bull gave a big slurp.

“You are a tough one. How about it Sir? How does it feel?” Melenoth asked.

“This is… really good! Manuel get ready for this! You´ve never tried some similar before… It´s… stronger than normal Marass-Lok… but sweeter. How can this be? My tongue… feels funny” Bull got impressed by Melenoth´s creation.

“Hehehe! After the first sip is normal! The flavor is deep, blazing, and so sweet that makes you forget if you really have tongue.  I added arbor blessing, and a root of rashvine. Rashvine gives a dark colour, empowers the liquor and------“ Manuel interrupted him.

“Rashvine?? Is that safe? I thought it was poisonous! Bull! Don´t drink more of that!” Manuel panicked.

“Wait, slow down!! I swear I know what I am doing. If not, I would have killed thousands of customers. Hahaha!! That´s why Arbor blessing is used, to counter and nullify the rashvine so the drink is completely safe!” Melenoth ensured confidently.

“Pheww! You should had said that sooner! If Bull had passed the challenge, I´ll have to do it too… Give me some of that!” Manuel exclaimed relieved.

“Here comes the second candidate!! Will he be able to withstand this untamable beast? Let´s find it out!” Melenoth filled another jar and Bull gave it to Manuel.

Manuel tasted it quickly… without fear… and felt the taste. “AHEEM… Hmm? Wow…impressive. I really like it! More please!” Somehow Manuel found the sweetness of the liquor kind of addictive, powerful and yet… it didn´t stop Manuel to drink more.

“Shit! Manuel… You all right? You coughed less than me! No fair! Begin to speak! What did you do!?” Bull asked his Kadan amazed.

“…I don´t know really! I found it tasty indeed! That´s all. Are you sure this is stronger than the average Marass-Lok? I did notice… something different in this liquor but can´t what that might be” Manuel replied.  

Melenoth laughed and said “Hehehehe!! You sir are full of surprises!! I really don´t share the secrets about my liquor! But since you saved my ass twice I´ll tell you! That´s is my special ingredient sir! I added three scales from a dragon hatchling to the barrel. The liquor acquires this unique taste… You won´t find anything better in Thedas!” Now a waiter put a wooden bowl with a nice assortment of nuts. “Well guys, I´ll leave these to you. Hope you enjoy it! I am sure I´ll see you tomorrow!”

“Thanks! And have a good night!” Manuel looked at Bull and said “So now… we have two more bottles to go… Bull, pour more liquor, please” Manuel pushed his jar closer to Bull.  

“Yeah allow me. Heh, he is a weird bartender. I was expecting this day to be eh… completely boring. But see? We have killed a fucking giant” Bull commented.

“No payment for that… but I think is fine. Let´s hope next mission has some reward on it… Hic!” Manuel gave another sip. He was finding the drink really enjoyable, possibly too much… so addictive that he began to feel more drunk with every drop of the liquor.

“Hey! Kadan! Nuts and powerful drinks is not a bad reward! There are many greater things out there. Better than just some gold! Or not!” Bull replied. He noticed Manuel hiccupping a little…

“Yeshh… hic! There are better things indeed. Like… todayshh bubble…I mean! battle! Maker! I can´t even speak properly… pfff” Manuel said. Little by little the effects of the alcohol became more obvious. Still he was determined to end those bottles. “Say… Don´t you think that giant was bigger than the othersh we have fought Hic! this far? I admit it surprised me a little at first”  

“Yeah, I noticed that too. I like that you all attacked  at my order. That´s the sort of thing I love cause you know, they see us and they think… “Hey! Those are badass fighters, and they listen to his boss without problem!” That´s good for the chargers! You follow? What´s going on here… Manuel is getting drunk? I am going to enjoy the show… hehe” Bull thought.

Manuel went on drinking and responded “I know Bull. Man… it was awesome when we hit his thingy, I mean, when Krem and Grim slashed the middle leg with their weaponrrry”

“Middle leg? You meant the left one?” Bull corrected having fun.

“Why yeah… THAT! WHAT did I say? Anyway… Then… Ahem! I cleaved my spirit sword, you did that too with that axe of yours on the right one. The giant released a scream bleeding. Eeewww what a mess Bull! But it was exciting… Hic! Don´t you think so?” Manuel gave a few impressions.

“You worried me for a second Kadan! I thought that boulder was going to hurt you badly…” Bull added.

“What did you say?! I always have everything under control… commander… What are you waiting for Bull? My freaking jar is empty. EMPTY!!” Bull emptied the first bottle and Manuel said “Way to go my love! This is life!”

Bull locked his sight in the other bottle and responded “Kadan are you sure about that? One more bottle to go…”

“How Hic! Dare you to test my resistance huh… I am finishing that one no matter what. Just because I am a little… tired doesn´t mean I can´t keep shrinking” Manuel responded with a questionable level of solid communication. “I should probably stop… but what the hell… I have to enjoy” He thought.

“Drinking… hehe…” Bull corrected him again.

“Ah!! Hic! I see what you are doing! I am having minor problems to steak, my mind is getting fuzzy and you are picking on me! Can´t you have some mercy… Bull?” Manuel complained.

“Steak or speak? Can´t understand you sometimes Kadan! Let´s save this one for tomorrow…” Bull taunted Manuel.

“No way you… horned, muscled, handsome guy! I am a fucking charger… and as such, I´ll drink and toast with you on this night!! Now! Hic! What shall we toast?” Manuel raised his jar.

“For us Kadan! May we keep enjoying liquors like this. More meals!” Bull said.

“And for the chargers too!! And my giant commander!!” Manuel replied and asked again… “Ehh… Anything else Bull?”

“Mmm…yeah… to see my Kadan drunk much more times!! Anaan!!” Bull responded.

“Yeah! That too---! Hey! I am NOT drunk…!” Manuel replied upset… but then he admitted it. “…Bull? Is it normal for this Marass-Lok to have this amount of alcohol… That was… fast actually! Just some sips and look! Seems I can´t handle alcohol that much… but you know… I really have to take every opportunity to make the most of every moment with you… “

“Sips?! You lost the number of jars already? Hahahah!! You need to learn how to drink properly Kadan! Anyway, as long as you don´t pass out I really don´t care how much you want to drink. Honestly, I had no idea how we were going to spend the rest of this day and I hankered for a good time like this Manuel, both alone, in front of a good fireplace, talking, laughing…. Apart from that, look: we took down a big varmint, saved a life… and encountered some nice people. Weather´s in bad mood, sure, but now I am having fun, while you keep trying to speak correctly. Hang in there! I am pouring more liquor Manuel If you want to Katoh we can save some for another time. Just tell me…” Bull refilled their jars.

“Bull! Hic! Don´t underestimate me! I am going to stick to you until the last swig. I could even zing in qunlat dancing with my eyes closed. All at the same time. I could show it to you!!” Manuel said really convinced.

“Hahaha!! Not a chance! You would end crashing with all the tables and chairs…” Bull laughed as he hit Manuel´s right shoulder heartily.

“Yes! That would happen! And then you would help me to be in perfect shape with another massage!” Manuel replied looking at him.

“Yeah I would do that. But I could do it…regardless of your condition… Kadan” Bull said with a tender voice.          

Both continued talking and depleting the second bottle. By that time there were only a few people in the tavern. Most of them would be sleeping already with the exception of Iron Bull and Manuel. That night he probably broke his record of alcohol… He did a good job but he reached his limit. It was clear as a bell that Manuel was finding really hard to finish the last half of his jar.  The mage stared at it… really drunk, tired… He felt he could fall asleep in no time. Bull had enjoyed a good amount of liquor as well but unlike Manuel, he seemed just right as rain… He noticed his Kadan had stopped drinking, eating the last nuts from the bowl.

“Come on, Manuel! You are not drinking more? We´ve almost finished!” Bull tried to encourage Manuel.

“Don´t rush things! I need to take my time… Mmm… Ughh… How on earth can you be in such a good shape Bull? Did you really drink all this time? No way… you…cheater!” Manuel said exhausted. His sight was starting to betray him.

“Of course I am not! You are the one who lacks… practice with alcohol! Look, you are blind drunk… Hahaha!!” Bull laughed.

“What we´ll do after this Bull?” Manuel asked.

“Bed time of course… only if you can go upstairs without falling. Alright end that and we leave” Bull said, leaving his jar in the table.

“Bed? So soon? There should be something… else we can do to enjoy the night… my Kadan…. “Come on, there´s must be a way to enlarge this moment with Bull, you know to make it even more special… But… the only thing I have in my hand is a jar with some liquor on it. Bah, I can´t even think anything right now… Ah! I am drunk right? And drunk people make silly things!” Manuel continued thinking until he figured out a good finishing plan to conclude the night, one that involved something more than just going to bed.

“Hey if you really can´t drink more, give it to me! You drank a lot already!” Bull said looking at Manuel.

“Guess what Bull… You are right. I am really done. Here, you can have this!” Manuel suddenly poured on purpose the content of his jar on bull´s chest. The liquid splashed over different areas of his pectorals too.

“What the fuck Kadan?! Hey! Watch out!” Bull wasn´t expecting to see the liquor on his chest like that.

“Oh my… look what I have done! That´s very shitty of me! That wasn´t supposed to happen Bull. Really!” Manuel apologized pretending to be drunk enough to not know what he was doing in that moment.

Bull replied a bit annoyed this time. “Is that so?! Now, you are going to fix this mess, Manuel! Get something to clean my chest! What a waste!”

“Shuuree Bull! I´ll have your chest dried and clean in no time. You´ll see…” Manuel said sitting on Bull tights now.

Iron Bull was still wondering what was Manuel up to, acting that way and said “You didn´t hear me or what. How are you going to clean this… You are crazy Kadan.”

“Keep calm Bull and observe. Give me a chance to redeem myself for my mistake.” Manuel closed the eyes and began to lick Bull´s chest delicately absorbing the liquor in the process. He started from the inferior part on the left. It wasn´t just licking but biting and kissing sometimes, tasting that good-looking and yummy body. Simply, he had not seen anything like that. A body he could worship anytime, anyplace. His obsession, his desire was always endless.

Bull paid good attention to what Manuel was doing and spoke to him. “Works for me too… Manuel… You are a sucker for muscles.  If you continue like this… you are ending face down this night…Are you ok with that?” Manuel nodded while he continued playing with the body of Bull. He went on trying to quench his thirst of passion. Each time Manuel kissed his creases covered with the remainings of the liquor while he looked everywhere to that chiseled body, admiring the beauty of his tattoos more and more passion would be unchained. Bull found hot and kinky to see Manuel doing that: he enjoyed specially those moments in which his Kadan focused in the creases. Somehow those places produced a good amount of stimulation. “There… Kadan… Play more… Do you like it… do you? You can´t live without my chest huh… Come on! Help yourself… right there. Don´t leave any liquor… you hear me…? Like that. You have plenty of muscles to cover. No need to hurry... I want it completely clean…”Bull said with a low voice while staring at the show with great satisfaction.

“Argghhmmm! Oh Bull… Your body… It drives me mad!! And with this liquor it tastes even better! There´s more up there… I could remain in here forever!!” Manuel began to go up and clean the last places. While he did that, he noticed Bull began to manipulate his ass, grabbing his ass cheeks firmly. Even if there wasn´t any liquor in the upper part of Bull´s chest Manuel considered appropriate to ascend even more and play in that area. In fact he couldn´t help to kiss his right nipple first using his naughty and playful tongue.

“Kadan… there isn´t any liquor in that area… Your sight is failing.” Bull pointed out, jesting with Manuel.

“So… Can´t I play with it? Please Bull…” Manuel begged.

“Oh! You definitely can…  I was just commenting that little detail.” With this comment Manuel continued and Bull whispered again. “I have to admit… this was smart Manuel… you surprised me.” Manuel just smiled while he went on biting his other nipple. “Say… would you like to taste me fully soaked in liquor Kadan… Would that be hot for you?” Bull asked.

“That would be extremely hot Bull.” Manuel replied.

“Would you clean everything… my back too?” Bull asked again teasing.

“I would devour your horns… and your back. And then I´d descend right to your cock and suck it really hard!” Bull was listening to him. It was fun to see Manuel delighted in his words. “Then I´d kiss and play with your legs and your ass like mad! Finally I´d definitely ride you… With all the liquor it would be lubricated already…. That way you could fuck me a lot. All the night bouncing in you cock… until you have cummed! Yes! I´d love it!”

“In other words… you are a very cunning, sly and dirty person Kadan… I am afraid there´s no more liquor in order to fulfill your fantasy completely… but let me ask you something. Do you have your ass ready? Because this night I am going to fuck you a lot and even if you ask me for any deliverance…I might not listen to you. I am going to make sure we end sweaty and… really dirty.” Iron Bull was completely set aflame and prepared to give all the pleasure Manuel was desiring.

“My ass is open and ready for you…. Thrust me hard Bull… Do whatever you want with me. You are the boss” Manuel said. His eyes were half closed. Surely he was still drunk but he was able to speak better.

“Time to settle this in the right place. Hold on to me” Bull took Manuel and carried him carefully in his arms. Both went upstairs to their room where they would explode in love and sex. Bull finally placed Manuel in bed and before beginning he closed the door. The room had a nice warm atmosphere. The servants had made sure there was wood burning. The fire was kind of small now but it was enough.

Bull removed his harness. Next he unbuckled his belt and got rid off his pants. Finally he took off his footwear. “Yes… Come to me already Bull” Manuel said watching Bull completely naked as he began to get undressed as well. The big commander just jumped to the bed. Manuel didn´t have enough time to get ready so it was Bull who helped him to do so while they continued kissing each other.

“Hmmm… Let me…. take care of your boots… Out and this one too. Let me kiss you more…” Bull continued kissing Manuel. The only thing Bull didn´t removed from his Kadan were the pants. He would do it at the right time.

Manuel began to move his hand little by little innocently down… while Bull was kissing him. He wanted to find out how hard was Bull. Messing up down there between kisses was just outstanding. Iron Bull did something else as well. His hands advanced slowly to the waist and from there he introduced them, making their way to his ass. Once Bull felt the cheeks he handled them repeatedly with energy. Bull got completely addicted to that ass and it was just a matter of time he had it well fucked. The kisses continued and Iron Bull removed Manuel´s pants carefully, leaving the cheeks exposed however… he grew indecisive: he loved to caress and touch his ass and fuck it as well. He needed to make a decision and he wasn´t able to think what to do next. Manuel helped him with that next step. He was handling Bull´s cock so hard, he desired to keep kissing Bull but feeling that cock in his hand made him more excited and playful… Bull eventually had trouble to resist the pleasure in his cock. Little by little kissing his Kadan was much more difficult up to a point he just let Manuel to kiss his chin and began to release  loud and clear his satisfaction.

“Ahhh…Aaaa….Ohh…Mmm… Manuel… mmm. If you mess with it… I can´t focus on my kisses… Uooohh…. So… what do you think about it Kadan? Is it hard enough or not? You don´t want to put it down?” Bull asked while Manuel continued with his strokes up and down.

“Bull… It´s perfect… I can´t stop it… I love caressing it… and feeling it this hard… If you ever need to Tarsidatham-Halsam, give me a voice. And I can do it for you… the whole day if necessary…” Manuel noticed Bull´s hand still in his ass and added while he fully took off his pants “I see you can´t set my cheeks free Bull… There´s no hurry… as long as you let me keep playing with your cock. Tell me. Do you think my ass is up for the task?”

“Definitely… And as for my cock… Why don´t we improve this?” Bull asked after figuring out the next step and finally freeing the cheeks.

“How? What´s on your mind Bull?” Manuel got intrigued.

“You´ll see… It´s easy. Your body must be facing up. I´ll take care of the rest.” When Manuel adopted the position Bull indicated, he gently pulled from his head until it reached the end of the bed, drawing close to him. “Good… now close your eyes. Let me play with you… See… if you are not confortable in this position tell me. Ok? I understand your head is not rested. Wanna try it anyway?” Bull thought it was correct to warn Manuel first.

“Don´t worry Bull. I want to do new things! Just begin!” Manuel responded closing the eyes.

Softly Bull placed one of his thumbs on Manuel´s lips and then caressed these slowly. Manuel began to open his mouth and finally Bull introduced his thumb inside. His Kadan sucked it and after a few minutes Bull carried out the replacement with a tender smile… “Open your mouth more… the big one is coming…” Bull repeated the same move but this time with his dick, sharing the sensation around the lips and finally, he introduced it inside step by step: first Bull took the head of it. Once Manuel felt it in there, his breathing got heavier and his tongue messed with the tip. Bull continued carrying it more inside. He could feel Manuel´s mouth wet and confortable. “Deeper or like this Kadan? You good right now?” Bull asked feeling the initial pleasure.

Manuel found this position interesting but tricky. Normal blowjobs were easier to perform. His mouth got eventually completely stuffed. It wasn´t that simple to control his tongue around the shaft. He was doing what he could.  It´s not like Manuel wasn´t enjoying it, he totally did. He was always open to new hard-rock challenges. Plus, he would not spoil the fun to Bull. Instead he just went on sucking his cock, and responded to Bull raising his thumb. “Hrmm Mrmm”

“Inside your mouth… feels really great Kadan…” Bull said with low voice, thrusting him with a moderate speed. “Damm… Manuel… That tongue of yours… is very evil… Shit! Ooohhh…” Another good surge of pleasure made Iron Bull to moan as Manuel tried his best to put his cock even deeper causing him to gag. A moment later Bull drew his cock out so his Kadan could rest a little.

“Ahhh…aaahh…ohhh Bull. I hope you like that.  Hehe… I reckon there´s no enough room…in my mouth you know… for your cock” Manuel commented.

“Really? But you were doing a great job in there. I love how you control that tongue Kadan” Bull said as he continuing moving his cock from a side to another in Manuel´s face toying with him. Bull sometimes saw Manuel kissing, licking its tip “Well then… Manuel. I want more… You better get ready to continue.”

“Surely… I can keep blowing you. Same position Bull?” Manuel gave another kiss to Bull´s cock.

“Mmm… Just a little change.  There, let´s continue this way now.” Bull made Manuel to lean his head in the bed so he could more confortable.

“Ok, Bull I am ready. Show me no mercy. Aaaahh…!!” Manuel left his maw completely open, waiting anxiously for Bull to act.

“Taste it well Manuel and play a lot… Here I go…” Bull introduced his cock in once more. This time he decided not to stand still but to advance to Manuel´s cock and give some pleasure to him as well… After all he spotted Manuel was releasing some pre-cum and it would be a waste not to take care of his erection.

Bull made his way to it and directly put the cock in his mouth. There weren´t any warm-ups. As Bull felt his cock was being treated in the right way, he carried out an energic, speedy and intense blowjob on Manuel.

“Oh my! Another sixty nine today…! Fuck yeah! Damm! He is blowing me hard... Don´t stop it Bull!” Manuel thought while blowing Bull.

Bull halted a moment to express the lust “Oh. Kadan! Yes!! That´s badass!! My stick!! Take it all!!” Bull continued reinforcing his blowjob even harder this time.

After a while of sharing a lovely exchange of moans, slurps and blazing pleasure, Bull wanted to penetrate Manuel´s ass really hard. “Now it´s the time Kadan… Tomorrow you might have more than just some stiff in your muscles…”

“Can´t wait to feel your stick Bull… Want me to ride you?” Manuel asked.

“Let´s do something different. Face down Kadan… Make yourself confortable”. Bull waited until Manuel followed his instruction and then it was his turn.

“All ready Bull… You can begin.” Manuel said. Bull caressed Manuel´s cheeks some more and finally he placed his cock inside. His “stick” went through little by little, and only when it was plugged in nicely, Bull placed himself over Manuel embracing him strongly, thrusting his ass simultaneously with intense but medium paced movements.

“Mmmm… You feel it Kadan…? It´s inside… It´s good… Your ass… it´s so fucking good… Take my cock… my body all for you… Ohhh…” Bull expressed his satisfaction while fucking Manuel. He got closer enough to his head and began to kiss him too.

“Fuck!!... Oh Bull…!! Holy fuck! Oh my! I could melt down of pleasure! Yes! I definitely like this! Manuel wasn´t able to do any moves. He was being fucked by Bull, bound by his embrace. Each thrust, each bang was delightful to sense within. On top of that he now was feeling Bull kissing him as well… All the mix of sensations was making Manuel to moan a lot in response to all the lust but also to reach a new level of greatness yet unknown to him.

“I told you Kadan… Hrmm… You were going to freak out… For you… only the best within my possibilities… My drunky and naughty Kadan. Arrghh… bring your neck to me…” Bull murmured varying the speed and the intensity of his thrusts.

“Yes!! Double ration of sex in a single day! Hahaha!!” Manuel exclaimed suddenly and happily.

“Ahhh… yes… And this is only the first day in this place! I am glad you are enjoying Kadan! I am going spend a lot of time in here like this! I hope you don´t mind!” Bull replied proud to hear his Kadan moaning.

“I don´t Bull! Continue please… Maker fuck… Bull? What if…we spice this up more? To put you in a berserk condition. What do you say?” Manuel suggested.

“Oh shit… More? You don´t know what are you saying. Besides. How are you going to do that? I am not moving from here!” Bull said.

“Bull please… tell me about your dream… What did you see this morning? You know, I had a hunch… what could possibly make you so fucking hard at that time.” Manuel whispered.

“Guess it…” Bull challenged him.

“…Let´s see. It begins by “D” Bull?” Manuel asked.

“Hot… go on…” Bull replied.

“Dragons… it must be Dragons! Then… I don´t know… eh…you killed it by yourself?” Manuel guessed.

“Cold. Kadan. Try again” Bull smiled.

“Ah!! Of course! I were with you. We killed it together! And then we had sex maybe?” Manuel rushed things now.

“ A shame… Very cold!” Bull answered.

“What? I weren´t with you?? Oh.. Come on! So… You were in there with the chargers?” Manuel tried again.

“Nope. Cold too. I was  completely alone! You and Skinner disappeared!” Iron Bull explained.

“What then? Ah… I give up! Just tell me!” Manuel begged.

“Yeah… if not this will take forever...” Bull replied and then he shared it with Manuel “Dragon hatchlings… Manuel. An entire group!! Hmppff!” Bull gave another kiss and went on “I know that´s odd but they eh… We had sex…”

“Really? What type of sex Bull. Like us right now. Ohhh… Were you… destroying their butts?” Manuel asked again very interested. He could feel Bull was getting more and more excited with his thrusts as he continued explaining the details of his dream or       let´s say his fantasy.

“Not even close… One of them spent all the time kissing me… and the others… sucked and lick my stick… Man, it was insanely awesome. Those tongues… Kadan!! So badass... yes… YES!! Hahahahaha!! HAHAHAH!!” Bull increased the speed of his movements significantly.

“Dragon hatchlings blowing you up Bull?! You are… AHH!! AHH!! FUCK!! Perverted and crazy Bull! So adorable!! And what happened next!?” Manuel closed the eyes.

“I told them to Katoh. Cause you know… I was going to make a mess in their faces! But they just continued! How about you Manuel? Katoh?” Bull asked while he started to feel the cum getting close…

“Hell! Of course not Bull!! Tell me the final part!!” Manuel insisted.

“If I do, you will be exhausted tomorrow! You sure?” Bull warned him.

“Oh Bull!! You know I won´t. Do it! Did you cum?” Manuel shouted.

“Something like that!! I know I did. But when I woke up I saw you Kadan and not the dragons. I really wasn´t able to figure out what happened!! Anyway!! Yeah!! The same is about to happen!! Are you ready Kadan!!? Won´t be able to extend this much more…!!” Bull said with more energy.

“Go then!! Like this morning! Now fill my ass Kadan!!” Manuel replied breathing strongly.

“Take… my load!! YAAAARGGHH…WOAHH!! Ohhh…. ” Bull shouted almost next to Manuel and finally exploded with the climax. Their heads were very close both sweating. And Manuel cummed in the next minutes too. Hearing Bull so near turned out to be quite exciting.

A while later…

Iron Bull and Manuel finished exhausted after their sex session once more. That night they will surely sleep and snore deeply. Even after all the action they didn´t sleep immediately. Bull remained above Manuel as he used to do… Enjoying the sights of his Kadan, kissing his chest sometimes or just caressing gently his face.

It was on this precise occasion that he noticed the dragon tooth necklace hanging in his neck. Manuel stared at it firmly. It reminded him some nice memories. Soon enough Iron Bull saw Manuel paying good attention to something in his neck. He figured out he was looking to the amulet. “… The light from the candles is kinda weak already and yet… on this night the necklace shines even more.” Manuel said looking at Bull.

Bull changed his position, resting his elbow on the pillow looking at Manuel and added. “Getting romantic again Kadan? Your half is sparkling too.”

Manuel extended his arm and reached to the necklace… When he touched it, Bull smiled and Manuel murmured “Our amulet… and our commitment.”

Iron Bull approached to Manuel and kissed him. After that he said “You were the first one.”

“What do you mean Bull?” Manuel asked him curious.

“The first person that… em… actually took it seriously.” Bull responded caressing his cheeks.

“Yeah… I showed to them. I knew what I wanted. Who I wanted. You.” Manuel added blushing.

“Oh! I know that Kadan. I was referring to the quinari tradition. I got completely perplexed… gladly astonished when you showed the gift to me.” Bull commented.

“I had no idea Bull. When you explained me that certain custom among the quinari, I got obsessed. I wanted to get all the materials. To have that dragon beaten up. The official of requisitions and some others looked at me in this weird way. They couldn´t understand why I wanted to have it crafted in no time, so badly” Manuel explained. “And then I showed to you and your reaction Bull… it was awesome. I understood It was very important to you… Not just some isolated or made up folklore.”

“The thing is that wasn´t the first time I told people about it. But they just eh…would make fun of it. Or call it corny you know. “That´s foolish!” Some people dared to say… Assholes. Except you that is.” Bull explained getting more and more affectionate.

“Is that the reason you responded “I don´t know” when I first asked you that day if you had ever connected with someone in body and soul? It must be… Isn´t?” Manuel asked.

“Yeah… Even if you weren´t a quinari… You did it. ” Bull added.

“Because you were so damm different… you treated me in a way I couldn´t expect. Filled that empty gap inside… Bull. I owe to you… my Kadan.” Manuel responded getting closer to Bull.

“You believed on me Manuel. You always did. Even after the incidents with the Viddasala and the quinari plot. You searched for me. My beautiful Kadan…” Bull said embracing Manuel. Next Bull made a good blow to the candle to extinguish the flame.

“There´s no one else I would have wanted to search out there. Thanks as always” Manuel murmured.

“Anytime. Two halfs and only one love possible” Bull said.

“You!” Both whispered with their bodies well closed to each other.

“… Not big deal Kadan… Eh… just one thing. Did I go too far this time? Is your ass ok?” Bull asked showing his concern.

“Don´t worry about it Bull. I told you… If not I would have Katoh. Or not?” Manuel replied.

“Yeah you are right… Sleep well Kadan” Bull said.

“With you here? Always Bull. Good night.” Manuel responded.

The conversation finally concluded. And then under another stormy night their sleep began both cozy and accompanied of each other in a restorative and relaxing slumber.


	4. No place for risks.

The time passed by. The stay of the chargers kept advancing without hurry but without delay too. For some of them, the arrival of Friday seemed to be faster than expected. Luckily the intense weather which at first persisted during whole days finally gave up and faded. The sky was clearly and blue, with a radiant sun. The temperature was even colder though with some occasional breezes. The rough weather also left a white landscape everywhere. However some snow wouldn’t ruin the trade that stopped due to the frustrating climatic conditions during the last days.

As hours began to count, the square in the Spiky Gauntlet got crowded with worried or cheerful merchants, curious shoppers and travelers. Now it became a bustling and lively place where men and women expressed loudly any kind of products and offers. The only thing that the Spiky Gauntlet lacked of that day was possibly adventurers with the exception of the Bull´s chargers obviously. Filled with energy and enthusiasm the chargers woke up earlier that day. They wanted to do something. Just sitting around a fireplace and drinking could be bad for their economical income and… also for their combat skills.

Luck shone in them and much sooner than they would have imagined they found something to do in the board. It was the time to earn some gold. And what better way to do that with a simple task!  By almost midday the chargers returned with a little bag of gold in their power. Even if they were successful, Bull wasn´t completely satisfied.  To him the result was kind of shoddy. He noticed an increasing rust and lack of practice in their combat. They also seemed to need some additional discipline. Many of them received silly, unnecessary injuries. They needed to focus, to listen their boss and carry out his orders in the way Bull said it. Even Manuel wasn´t exempt of guilt. During the last mission he made Bull worried sick and he would take care of that. But first things first, Bull considered this was a good moment to have a good lecture with his chargers. To remind them who they are, what they are doing and make them snap out of the crap at once. He would also ask them what the hell was going on with their training.

Just when the chargers began to disperse in the surroundings and some of the others suggested having some drinks, Iron Bull called them “Chaargeers!! Listen! Come over here!! Everybody!!! Rocky! You too! Don´t feign ignorance! I have to talk with all of you!”

The chargers gathered around Bull to hear what their commander had to say. “What´s up Chief?” Some of the chargers asked.

“Tell me guys. How would you describe our last mission? You guys look happy indeed…” Iron Bull shared the look to all of them.

“I´d call it just fine… There were some issues but we earned some gold. That´s all about it. Another victory. Right?” Rocky answered.

“Some issues? That´s mild! I´ve never seen so many problems in a single battle! We had six injured!! When I saw Stitches attending everyone I even wondered if I fought with my chargers or just a group of newbies! What can you tell me about that?”  Bull talked plainly to them.

“Commander! I think It wasn´t that bad” Manuel replied now.

“Kadan! You ARE not the best one to speak this time… I assure you. And I plan to cover that later. But now… seems I´ll have to explain all the flaws. One by one.” The chargers remained silent… and a certain atmosphere of guilt began to grow… “Why don´t we start by our front line. Shall we? It´s composed by me, Krem, Grim and Manuel sometimes. Excluding our Knight enchanter… Krem, Grim. What´s wrong? Why are your swings so slow? What are all these erratic moves? Guess you only were lucky because you had good reaction and armor… And still I had to fix a part of the mess!”

“I don´t know Chief… Maybe I could use… some better weaponry?” Krem tried to explain. But it certainly was a lame excuse.

“So what? There´s a freaking market out there! And I am sure I saw a weapon shop. Help yourselves guys! What were you doing yesterday? That doesn´t explain why are you making weird attacks in combat!” Bull replied annoyed and covered the next problem. “Dalish… What´s the matter? Trust me, the battlefield is the last place you want to remain there staring at nothing, just like that, when your boss is giving you an instruction!”

“But… I heard you in the end! I used my magic… blindly more or less…!” She replied.

“Exactly! You did! After I raised my voice three fucking times! Not only that! I completely freaked out when you used it precisely when there wasn´t anyone in that place… Well done! Do I have to remind you that crap has a time until can be used again? Meanwhile more and more damage for the others! Way to go…” Bull continued with the scolding.

“I am sorry boss… I was kind of sleepy… My fault…” Dalish admitted.

“Really? Sleep earlier then! Come on, I know you can do it better than that… In fact, what the hell! You have done it much better in other situations… You guys have to focus.” Now Bull looked at Rocky and Skinner. “Ok you two. Will you stop the damn quarrel in the middle of a mission? You aren´t spoiled children. Are you? You ARE chargers! For fucks sake, behave as such!”

“Wait! Wait a moment! It´s not my fault! Whenever I tell her anything, she gets all moody!” Rocky replied quickly.

“That´s not true! The problem is you don´t listen to me” Skinner answered him.

“You need to stop getting so defensive, and help me out. That´s all! Really!” Rocky responded.

“You think I can do anything anytime! You are the one who doesn´t understand it!” Skinner continued arguing.

“So now I am the guilty here? Thanks a lot Skinner. Guess what. Don´t help me ever again! Better that way!” Rocky grumbled.

“Enough you two” Bull tried to interrupt the silly dispute. Skinner however pushed it further, ignoring the first warning from the commander…

“Fine then! I thought you wouldn´t say it. Who needs you anyway…” she said angry.

“Are you two DEAF!? I said it´s ENOUGH! Stop already! Just great guys. Why? Tell me! Why is it so difficult to understand? I give you an order and you guys only have to follow it! I didn´t see any teamwork between you earlier…  Right now I don´t feel like a commander but a chantry sister looking after kids. You think guys this is normal? Answer me…” Iron Bull ordered.

“No chief…It isn´t” Many of them replied repentant.

After exposing all the flaws, it was the time to remember something basic, but really important. Something that apparently the chargers had forgotten in a matter of a few days… “Chargers! Open you ears! … The battlefield is not a playground to take lightly. It is a place where the opponent does not know about mercy or piety. Words won´t save you all the time! Most of the circumstances the only thing that matters is to kill or get killed. You are not mere raiders, you are better than that! The Bull´s chargers. Professionals. Maybe you can´t control everything. True. You probably have still lessons to learn. Granted. But can´t lose your guard like that and fool around! Never! A fight is a matter of life and death. Crappy mistakes are pricey and sometimes there´s no way to fix them. Are we clear so far?”

“Yes boss… We are aware of that. Sorry. What do you want us to do? Any punishments for us?” Krem asked.

“Punishments? What the hell! You aren´t teenagers anymore! I am speaking to mature people! It’s simple. If you guys don´t neglect your training, that´s good. If my chargers pay attention to my orders that´s better. If by the end of a mission I see Stitches patching up only two people instead of five or six, hell yes, that´s absolutely better! Understand or not?” Iron Bull asked them.

“Yeah… We do…” the chargers replied.

Bull normalized his voice and said “And also another thing… Guys. Look, all of you. Each member here is… part of my family. The only family I care. Just in case you guys had forgotten it, I am a Tal-vashoth which means you are the only ones I can trust. My only family are the chargers. I have nothing else.” While Bull continued with the speech, Manuel looked at him smiling and when he looked at the chargers some of them began to feel kind of sick with guilt and others got embarrassed by the honest, clear words of their commander.

“Chief? What about Manuel? Should we die in a combat, you still would have him…” Dalish made a wrong assumption.

“So? That doesn´t change the fact I would mourn you guys! Plus, he is a charger too. This message goes for him as well… Do you think Dalish only because we married he is free to act irresponsibly in combat? Hell no! All the opposite! He has accepted the same rules! … You better be listening all this Kadan…” Bull talked to Manuel.

“D-Definitely commander…!” Manuel said nervous.

Bull desired to say something else “Cashing a bounty is ok, but I don´t give a fuck to money if my band perishes. A leader needs his men. I am certain there are many things out there to overcome together. I want to keep adventuring with all of you. Travelling, drinking, and joking. And I hope you guys feel something similar about me… That´s why… I scold you like this and I´ll keep hammering you guys hard.”

Everyone got closer to Bull now surrounding him. And finally all expressed their apologies to their boss. “Sorry chief… That battle was appalling, you are right… Give us another chance commander!”

“Awww… That was beautiful commander. I mean, I knew you cared about us, but hearing you saying all that… I wouldn´t have guessed we were this important. Thanks.” Dalish said.

“Maybe travelling with all of you made this Iron Bull a bit sappy, Dalish.” Bull replied looking at her serious.

After the speech, the words made effect in Skinner and Rocky and soon they made peace. “Hey… erm. Say, I am sorry about earlier. The way I behaved it was completely absurd. I am an idiot”. Rocky said.

“Wait… I should apologize too. Bull has a point. I know I am not the easiest woman and sometimes I get really stubborn. Sorry, I promise to act reasonably next time. Like a team.” Dalish shook Rocky´s hand.

“Hehe… We are lucky to have Bull looking after us.” Manuel though looking at Bull. After that he turned around, walking slowly to the stairs.

Even surrounded by the chargers Bull wouldn´t allow Manuel to leave like that. Once he moved away some of his men, Bull called his Kadan “Guys, wait. Move a bit, let me pass! Manuel!! Where do you think you are going? Don´t escape! Come on! Move your ass back here. Immediately!”

“Um… what is it commander? What do you want to tell me?” Manuel asked nervous.

Bull got closer to him and suddenly Manuel became the center of attention. The chargers were looking at him. “Didn´t you hear me earlier or what? I am not done lecturing yet… It´s your turn now” Manuel waited for Bull to talk looking to him, face to face without saying a word. Now his boss placed his left hand on his bandaged shoulder a bit abruptly, exactly where he had received the wound.

“Boss! Be careful! You´ll ruin the bandage I just used!” Stiches replied.

“Nnngghhh!” Manuel reacted with the pain. The wound wasn´t healed yet.

“Tell me. Does it hurt or not?” Iron Bull spoke seriously ignoring the warning from Stitches.

“I will be fine. Still hurts a little…” Manuel said.

“So, it hurts. You feel it, the pain. Guess what. That´s nothing compared with the pain I felt watching that horrific scene. You will surely understand why I did that.” Bull commented.

“This is because I overlooked your order… Right?” Manuel answered.

“Exactly. Now you´ll explain not to me only but to the others as well what the hell you did.” Bull indicated.

“Let me think. I was going to hit our target. To land the finishing blow. So you ordered me to do it by the right.” Manuel explained.

“That´s it. And is that what you did?” Bull asked inexpressive.

Manuel thought over for some instants and figured out what he had done to worry Bull that much “I… eh flinted to him by the left.”

“Go on and then…? Share with us the shitty moment…” Bull said.

“There was ice on the floor. I thought I would be able to control the speed, the balance. But it was a mess because I slipped and the flint was sluggish, troublesome. That allowed that brute to wound my right shoulder…” Manuel told him feeling sorry.

“When I saw blood I began to think so many things Kadan… like what the hell is going on… why my Kadan and not me… or something like what that was all that about. I was going to get mad. It made me feel sad, very sad. That was very hurtful” Bull shared his feelings blatantly in front of everyone.

“I am so sorry Bull… I swear that wasn´t the plan! I mean, it´s true that mistake happened but even with the pain I retaliated at him in rage and slashed him to death! That doesn´t count?” Manuel tried to apologize and give a bit less of intensity to the incident.

Bull however went straight to the point “Of course not! No, if you end dead. Fool! Why you didn´t listen to me! He was using a fucking axe! And it was completely serrated! What if you hadn´t been wounded in the shoulder! What if that axe had cut your right arm? How do you think I would feel? Huh?!”

“Tsk! Blast it all! Bull is right! That was irresponsible and impulsive of me. What was I thinking?” he thought and then answered sorry “Destroyed… and devastated. Right, commander?”

Bull was still a bit sad and responded “Yeah… that´s right Manuel. I want you alive. Those risks you take are completely pointless…”

“So… Am I fired from the chargers Bull?” Manuel asked.

Bull caressed Manuel´s chin and said “Not a chance Kadan… The only way to get fired in the chargers is… by getting killed in the battlefield. And I am not allowing that while your boyfriend here has any strength left… so you stick with me no matter what.”

“Forgive me Bull… Next time I won´t act just according to an impulse but to your orders. I am sorry you had witnessed that… I´ll make sure doesn´t happen again. I promise!” Manuel apologized strongly.

Iron Bull finally detected in Manuel´s face his regret and slightly smiled to him “If this will make you and all of you to think twice before doing something stupid… works for me. Just keep in mind we can´t tease or fuck each other and all that if you are dead Kadan. Who is going to turn me on if you die. Huh? Didn´t get married with you for nothing!”

From afar in the counter Mariel and Melenoth had seen and listened to everything. When the quinari expressed these last things they couldn´t help to smile each other. It was as if these words had triggered Melenoth´s passion… “Hey darling… we deserve a break right?” Melenoth suddenly hugged his wife.

But for Mariel wasn´t the best moment. She giggled and said “Hehe… Hey not now naughty bear! There are customers right here! You´ll have to wait…”

These sudden comments coming from his boss made Manuel to blush a lot. He definitely wasn´t expecting that. “Umm… I mean… Bull that´s actually another good point. That´s completely true!”

“Well then. Before allowing you to leave… There´s one more thing you have to do now” Bull said.  

“Sure. Just tell me what to do” Manuel responded.

“Apologize to the other chargers Kadan” Bull ordered.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Manuel asked him.

“It means exactly that… You thought I was the only one worried about this? They were concerned too! You are important for them as well… Now go!” Bull explained and walked next to Krem waiting for Manuel to talk.

For some reason Manuel found significantly harder to speak to the chargers this time. He had talked in public before during his times as Inquisitor and yet it felt different with them. Probably because the Bull´s chargers weren´t mere adventurers and he had experienced many things with them already. Before speaking to everyone, it was Krem who talked to him and Bull. “Wait! I think you should hear what we think as well. Is that ok, Chief?”

“Yeah, sounds good!” Bull answered, he was curious to hear them.

“I´ll begin first then… Don´t worry that much about me you know. As the company healer I´ve seen many injuries in the battlefield. It´s alright. Still, mental issues or continuous annoyance accompanied with lack of love in a big quinari from a dead partner can´t be healed with a potion… Keep the boss happy and will be happy.” Stitches spoke.

Next was Dalish´s turn “Don´t ever do anything foolish like that again! You are the only one in this group who really understands that I am not an apostate! And that I use a bow and not a staff. Losing you isn´t an option!”

“You know chief has each of us in the sight Manuel… Something tells me that if you weren´t here, Bull would stop his nicknames and pums! It would ruin the fun. They have grown on me… So yeah, be careful!” Krem commented.

“Really? That´s new to hear Krem! I´ll have to figure out more nicknames for you then… Stand ready.” the commander replied.

“See Manuel? Just like that…” Krem looked at Bull.

Skinner wanted to speak next. “Even a rogue would never run on ice. It´s damm crazy. That´s why Bull advised to flint in the opposite side. Safer terrain to maneuver!”

“And also Manuel you had the left side without armor. The impact would have been even more effective… You chose the hard way… again” Bull pointed out.

“Wait… Really? Damm… I didn´t notice! Guess I was completely obsessed with attacking. Sorry…” Manuel nodded to them.

“I reckon everyone else has said many important things already dude… Stay cool and listen to the horned guy. Will ya? I still haven´t won a chess game against you. You just can´t die! We need to play more!” Rocky added.

“… Watch out for the next time Manuel…” Grim said in last place.

“Gee… Everybody is looking at me. It´s embarrassing boss…” Manuel didn´t know how to talk to the chargers.

“Hehehehehe…” Bull´s men laughed a bit

“If only you had listened to me in first place… Do it already…” Bull insisted.

“All right everyone. I um… really appreciate each one of your comments. I hope you guys can forgive me this time. I won´t worry you or the boss ever again. And If you guys feel that I am going to do something stupid, just stop me immediately! Sorry guys, sorry Bull” Manuel apologized to the chargers.

“Guys. Comments?” Iron Bull asked to the chargers smiling.

“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!!!” the chargers jeered amused.

“Oh come on! That wasn´t that bad!” Manuel protested.

“You are right. It wasn´t. Don´t take it personal but the chargers are better used to my speeches. HAHAH…” Bull said.

“Sure thing…” Manuel complained a little.

“Well… Enough scolding you guys for now. Gonna kill some time at the market out there. I´ll see you later… Don´t disappoint me in the next mission! And remember… keep your guard up and gather any information we could find useful.” Bull left waving his arm.

After this, the chargers scattered to different directions. As for Manuel, he walked upstairs as he intended in first place so he could store some heavy gear and leave his staff as well. Once he rested a bit he began to think what to do. It was reasonably early to have a nice meal. And looks like he wasn´t in mood of drinking either. “Ok… Nice. What do I do now? There´s not much to do here… Training maybe? Mm… There must be something productive to do...”

In the meantime.

“All kind of weapons here! Knock you enemy out before they can do it to you!” “Trinkets! Charms! Pendants and much more! Enhance your skills with these!” “Fresh fruit! Get yours here! Hurry before everything runs out!” “The cheapest prices for clever adventurers! You won´t find anything better!” Every merchant continued busy with their businesses. Launching their best offers, displaying their fine products, anxious to make lots of profits. The place was really crowded. Iron Bull gave a nice stroll in such a quaint, cheerful place.

Surely, many things could be found. However iron Bull was looking for a cloth or armor seller and he was being completely unlucky. One of the stands attracted his attention, it wasn´t the one he was searching for but still he considered it was worth to take a close look. “Enjoy an endless variety of flavors and textures! All of them cooked by my father! Don´t miss this chance!” A young voice could be heard.

“That voice is familiar…” Bull thought and finally got close to it “Onin? What the hell? Is that you?”

“Iron Bull? Well met, sir. It´s good to see you.” Onin greeted him.

“Sir? No way, kid! I am not that old… So this is your stand? You guys only have this one? Snif! snif!. What are all these… Haha! I guess I understand now why you are in charge here!” Bull asked but then his noise detected some good smells. There were sweet rolls, other pastry specialties, cookies, bums and many others tempting snacks that would able to attract anybody hungry.

“Yeah this is one of our stands. Many travelers love what my father cooks. We always try to sell only freshly baked food so the goods don´t last for long! During the evening my father takes the place and sells wine instead. Do you wish to try something from here?” Onin asked, pointing to the good-looking stuff.

“If I spend too much time in here I might end devouring everything… Wow… there so many things to choose… But, I´ll pass! I might get something later.” Bull said. He continued looking at his surroundings searching for something.

Onin looked at Iron Bull and asked him “Is there anyway I can be of assistance to you? If you need something, just ask!”

“Actually yeah… probably. And you invest a lot of time here… Say kid, I want to take a look to any armor merchants. You know, protection… that kind of thing. It´s just weird I haven´t found any so far. I´ve seen many weapons already. Do you know any?” Bull questioned.

“Armors? Do you need something very specific? Like only heavy armor?” Onin asked again while he attended another customer.

“Nope. The bigger the variety the better… Would be easier to get an upgrade for me that way. Humm… This market is bigger than I expected…” Bull explained.

“Well it happens! In fact… it might be the only one warriors find reliable enough in this place!  Now. Do you see that man and woman in the corner?” Onin informed Iron Bull pointing at the bottom.

“Oh! You mean those in that stand? The one with the sign of a broken sword?” Bull asked.

“Bull´s eye sir! That’s it!” Onin replied.

“Hmm? Bull´s eye you said? Hey! What the!” Bull pretended to be upset.

“Ah! Sorry sir! I didn´t mean to offend you!” Onin apologized.   

“Hahaha!! Don´t worry kid! That was a good one” Bull laughed.

“Criwar and Tih offer different services. In addition to armors they sell other weird stuff too! You should check it out!” Onin advised him.

“Yeah… I am going to do that. Thanks!” Bull replied.

He almost left when Onin talked to him once more “Iron Bull! One more thing! Send them my regards… If you say I sent you they even could make you a nice price!”

“Good to know! Thanks again!” Bull walked his way through the people to the stand. Even from the distance Bull could see a nice display of all the armor for sale: chainmails, helmets, boots, belts. The atmosphere was flooded by the smoke and the heat from the forge.

“Tih! Are the greaves they ordered you ready? They´ll be returning soon!” Now the seller saw their big customer approaching and greeted him. “Welcome to the snapped sword. We guarantee our gear will keep you safe anytime! Unless you commit suicide of course! In that case refunds aren´t accepted. Hahaha! How can I help you…”

Iron Bull gave a first look at the place and said “Onin sent me here… But I´d like to check your items first, if you don´t mind”

The sounds of the hammer against the anvil stopped and a woman came out “Another customer sent by that boy? Thank the Maker! Look as much as you want then! But I really hope you buy something sir!”

“This is the only armor shop I found so that´s likely, yes…” Bull added inspecting the merchandise.

“Good to hear! Buy a lot! Criwar, here are the items requested. Gonna take a break.” Tih left the place.

“Let´s see… what do we have here… This gear offers good protection but is heavy and bulky. Dunno… I wonder if they have something more balanced. I already have chest piece… and helmet too. Now I think of it, it´s about time to change these pants…” Bull continued checking everything until something made him to exclaim excited. “Shit! What is this doing here?! Oh yeah… Can´t believe they sell them! He! This gets better!” He thought picking up a couple of handcuffs.

“Oh! I see you are an agent of justice then! I should have guessed it! I hope you don´t mind if I ask this… but you surely love arresting criminals. Correct?” the owner asked.

“Sure… especially criminals. I enjoy it!” Bull lied to him picking up a second pair of handcuffs “This night is going to be really good… I am going to play with my Kadan a lot… I can see it!” Bull thought.

“Another one? Good choice sir! Do you need something else? You´ve been checking our armors.“ Criwar asked him.

“That´s right! Mmm… now… I need protection for the legs. But It can´t be heavy. I am looking for something light, for agility and swiftness when charging, performing flints, that kind of thing. What I am wearing right now is really basic. Have something more functional?” Bull explained, checking the rest of the stuff.

While Bull continued shopping when suddenly Krem which had been looking for his commander managed to spot him in the distance. He wanted to inform him about something that happened. Now he ran to Iron Bull to call him. “Chief!! Finally! There you are!”

“Hey Krem! What´s up! You need me?” Bull asked him.

“Just wanted to follow the rules chief! I thought you should know this. Couldn´t tell you earlier.” It seemed Bull was more focused in the gear but once more Krem was wrong.

“Don´t stand still. I am hearing you! So? What is it?” Bull asked again revising another armor.

Krem tested Iron Bull. After all it was all right and funny to piss him off occasionally “Manuel got a new job. He is leaving the chargers right now. He said to tell you farewell.”

“I see… is that so? Hahahaha!!!” Bull laughed while his face was getting rather evil.

“I know right. It’s just hilarious! That was sudden and quick. Hehehe.” Krem exclaimed.

“If you EVER dare to say such a thing, the next shield bash training is going to get intense…!! Why on earth would you joke with that on first place? Oh I know! What if I tell next guard we find there´s a criminal called Kreminal travelling with us? Huh? That would be nuts!” Bull showed Krem his prank didn´t work.

“Damm it! I thought you would totally fall for it. Nothing distresses you! Sigh…” Krem said.

“And the reason you searched for me IS…!! I am waiting! Could I check that one sir? The light blue over there” Bull addressed to the owner of the shop while waiting for Krem to speak.

“All right then Mom! Manuel found another job in the board. It looked simple enough so I decided Manuel, Grim and Stitches could take care of that fairly well.” Krem reported seriously this time.

“Mission details?” Bull inquired.

“Escort and gathering mission. They headed to a series of caves located north of here called Black crystal caverns. Not that far. They were told to do some spiders and deepstalkers clean up. The person needed to access different rooms and recover some items he lost.” Krem went on with the description.

“Ok… And the pay?” Bull questioned.

“Not much… That customer didn´t seem to be wealthy anyway… One hundred and fifty gold pieces. Hasty choice maybe?” Krem wasn´t sure if his decision was correct “What the hell are those pauldrons he is buying? If that´s what they are…” He thought.

“Mm… It´s certainly a small reward if you ask me… Doesn´t look serious but you know… Caves may contain isolated packs of darkspawn… occasionally. Still… I think is ok. They won´t have that terrible luck and they also learned the lesson this morning. We don´t have to worry Krem.” Bull responded and added “Something else?”

“No, chief. That´s all! ” Krem answered.

“Good… I´ll spend some more time here. If there are any more news you know where to find me… And if I am not here I am probably drinking in the tavern… By the way just in case you guys hadn´t noticed… you might find some nice upgrades here… Could be worth to take a close look.” Bull advised.

“Understood chief! I´ll make sure the others know about this place! I´ll see you later boss!” Krem returned to the tavern again.

Now that Krem wasn´t in there iron Bull could really focus in his shopping again, in his search for a replacement for his actual trousers that is. “Now I´ve been examining those… and its weird stuff. Never seen something like this. They look even more lighter than my actual pants… What can you tell me about them?” Bull was curious. They could be what Bull needed. However he didn´t want to buy something useless. He wanted to be a bit more sure.

“Oh you mean the pauldrons of the blue flame… They actually… aren´t for sale really. The thing is I personally crafted them. I love trying whacky ideas for cloth and any kind of light armor. So you could say is only a prototype.” the owner said.

Bull went on examining the breeches and asked him “Not for sale? Why? Mmm… I might be mistaken but… isn´t the same material as the pants am I wearing?”

“Not really sir. It is true the design is almost similar but the materials used are different and somewhat difficult to get. My purpose was to create something insulating both to heat and cold. Light and confortable to wear. As you can see the protection it can offer you is minimum. About the same you are using right now sir… it´s just---“ He couldn´t finish the sentence.

“This has a weird design for sure… What is this in the middle? Looks like a pocket but not really…” Bull said intrigued. Little by little he was getting more and more convinced as he heard the explanations from the owner.

“Erm… Now. Come on! That is exactly what it is! That´s where you… place your…” Bull looked at him waiting for the explanation “Urgg… How I explain this. Your love giver weapon? It goes exactly there…!” the owner said embarrassed.   

“Really? That´s great then! And hot! I still don´t see any reasons you wouldn´t sell this though.” Bull was really eager to try them quickly.

“The controversy of course sir…  People would surely look to you…” Criwar replied trying to reduce the volume of his voice.

“Controversy? Is that so…? As if I cared… Ok then. I want to buy these pants. Put a price. Ah! And I am taking these ones here too. Yeah they seem perfect to me.” Bull put everything at the counter.

“Those you picked are just informal clothes… a very informal model actually. They give no protection at all. It´s cloth. Is that ok sir?” Criwar informed his customer.

“Works for me… I am tired of wearing the same thing everywhere. Don´t forget to charge me for these special ones too.” Bull responded grabbing money.

“Are you sure you want to buy the prototype…? You are the first one interested in them… Think it better sir… Maybe you should get something else instead like---“ Bull interrupted him again.

“I WANT to buy those! No more buts! And calm down sir! What could possibly go wrong? Once I use them it´s my responsibility and not yours. How about that? Better that way?” Bull said strongly.

“If you say so… I suppose I can´t stop you… Ok then… since those are the first ones I´ve crafted and you´ve insisted this badly… I´ll be fair. Forty gold pieces… for them. Thank you for stopping by sir!” Criwar received the money.

“Thanks for the gear! It will come in handy” Bull left with all the stuff and for a last time the owner called him just to advise something.

“SIR!! Do not hesitate to refund my prototype if you want! It would be perfectly comprehensible!!” Criwar shouted still a bit worried. However Bull left and waved his arm in a negative fashion.   

“Before trying those I should probably get something yummy for this night too. No, wait a sec… There´s something else I should take care first.” With all the ideas of finding new gear rolling in his mind, he had forgotten to purchase something essential that he would need for the incoming night. Just to change a bit the atmosphere in their room and make it even more intimate… Thankfully Iron Bull didn´t have to walk much more to get it. Just next to his right he found the ideal stand: one with bouquets, and all kind of ornaments on sale.

“Well… Isn´t this my lucky day… I don´t see handsome customers around here… Do you need something?” A woman, creating bouquets and wearing elegant clothes talked to Iron Bull.

“Greetings… I am looking for----“ Bull stopped the sentence, checking the products.

“Something to decorate that shoulder…? I definitely can help you with that…” the woman flirted winking to him.

“I appreciate it miss… But I am already attached to my man! Sorry to disappoint you.” Bull replied smiling to her.

“Aww… That´s a bummer sir… Why I am always so late? Sigh… Let´s talk about business then…” she said sad.

“I want to add some delicate or loving atmosphere. Flowers are ok but… mmm no, that´s not of my thing. Seems way too simple. Something that can fill an entire room. Eh… I don´t know if you get what I say…” Bull tried to explained.

“AAAAAAHHHH!!! NOT ONLY HANDSOME BUT ROMANTIC TOO!! WHY?!! KILL ME MAKER!!“ the woman suddenly sank his head in a bucket nearby full of flowers many other petals and roots. Bull saw the whole crazy scene and remained just there in silence, not frightened but astonished…  Some minutes later the lady noticed her customer was still there waiting and little by little pulled out his head. Bull could see her hair was a now completely mess. Still he found that pretty and fun watching her with all the flowers tangled.

“Now that was odd miss… You all right?”  Bull asked.

“I suppose so… I am sorry for that madness you just saw. I should act with the proper behavior of a normal person… Yes! I totally know what you seek.” The woman removed the petals and the flowers from his hair and afterwards she opened a locker. Now she put some small weird looking stuff in the counter as well as a series of little bags with cones and disks.

“Wait hold on! I don´t plan on buying so many. What are these bowls anyway?” Bull checked everything.

The woman noticed Bull had no idea about that and laughed “Ohohoh!! By Andraste! Thank the Maker I am here to help you…! Not bowls but incense burners! This is what matches your needs sir. And here… are fragrances for you to choose of course. Which burner do you prefer sir?”

Bull took a look at them but he wasn´t sure. “I don´t know… Any recommendations? Why this one has this weird texture?”

“Let´s see. You have brass ones like this here. And the one you picked up its made of soapstone which is a bit more expensive but totally worth it! It is much more safer! The material doesn´t conduct the heat and you can place it in any wooden surface. If you don´t want to set the room aflame you should invest in quality…” She explained.

“No, I don´t. The one I want to set ablaze is the person I love… I´ll follow your advice. I´ll take it.” Bull replied.

“Splendid! Now… you need an incense to burn… Otherwise you won´t give it much use – hence the bags with the sticks here. For that burner I have a good variety of scenes. Go! Try them… Find one you like” she indicated.

Iron Bull started to check the smells. He could recognize some of them. Some common herbs. Other sticks were infused with a mixture. Bull wasn´t getting any clear conclusions. “Guess you will have to help me again. What I need is… a scent with intensity… Something unique. I want… to trigger magic, passion, love, tenderness, emotion… The sticks I´ve tried have a refreshing or sweet property which is… fine but… I am looking for something very special… Surely that is not possible right?”

It did sound impossible that something like that could even exist… But the woman showed her skills and with confidence answered “I know the solution to your riddle sir. Grounded rose petals, rashvine and vanilla. A bit of lavender, crystal grace and black lotus. And do you know which one here has all that? The green one… Burn one of two and let yourselves teleport to an unique experience…”

“All that in those sticks… Let me guess. This one is also the most expensive among the rest huh…” Bull asked.

“Of course not! That mixture? Surely they seem to be so many ingredients but is quite easy to do actually” she replied.

“All right. I´ll take it too… Here is the money for everything… That was very helpful. Thanks…” As soon as Bull picked up his items and paid he turned his back and began to walk away.

When the woman saw that good-looking back from the quinari she said “Ahh… Alone with my flowers again” She released a last sigh, thinking in what she wouldn´t never accomplish… probably.

Bull who had heard to her, decided to stop and answered a bit from afar “Miss! Don´t give up! If you dream with that person, someday you´ll find it. I am not the only Tal-Vashoth in Thedas, just saying…”

“Thank you for your words sir! Have a nice night with your lover!” the woman answered.    

“Do I have everything? Nope, just one more thing. Guess I have one more stop to do after all…” Bull decided to buy something else after all and checked Onin´s place again.

“You again sir? I see you´ve been busy! So did you change your mind!” Onin said.

“Yeah. Need to grab a few things from here… Just one question. Do you think these will resist until the night? Can´t share exactly the plan but I am not gonna eat them right away…” Bull inquired.

“If you consume it during the night it should be all right. But from there I can´t guarantee anything sir! Like… eating these tomorrow would be different, yup. So don´t stash them for long!” Onin warned him.

“Got it… Now, Manuel loves cinnamon and cream… I have several options to choose from…” Bull thought.

In the meanwhile another hour had passed. Grim, Stitches and Manuel had finally completed the task. “Aaaahh… It´s good to breath clean air again. That place was a damm maze…” Manuel sighed.

Now Stitches and Grim came out as well. “That took longer than I expected! The last one was tricky to find.” Stitches added.

“We were lucky to bring Grim with us… If he hadn´t smashed that wall I bet we would be lost” Manuel spoke looking at Grim.

“I hope we hadn´t missed anything interesting at the tavern… You guys interrupted me while I was hearing a nice ballad!” Stitches said anxious to return.

“Oh by the way I couldn´t say this earlier but you surprised me. You are a healer but you have a nice self-defense! Where did you learn all that?” Manuel asked impressed.

“Where? The question would be who! Can you guess it? That will help us to kill time until our scholar gets ready…” Stitches commented.

“Krem… or Skinner. Could be anyone!! Am I wrong?” Manuel said.

“What do you think Bull did when I entered in the chargers? It took only like three days and that giant started to teach me many things! “Focus only in healing and you will last less than a nug in a varghest nest” He said. "At the beginning it wasn´t that fair I think… Well, it´s Iron Bull you know, he trained me very seriously. But yes… thanks to him I can do more things… Sheesh… What´s wrong with our customer…  Was he eaten by a bear or something? Wanna go back already… I don´t know how I was able not to rant out and loud during our way here… Seriously my patience for this kind of thing has long evaporated!” Stiches complained looking at the cavern.

“I agree… but that´s the job. Wait, let me check on him again…” Manuel approached to the entrance and raised the voice. “Professor!! SIR LEZIN!! Is everything alright? The exit is here!!”

Some instants later an elder voice could be heard as well as the sound of a cane getting closer “I know… I know!! I am coming…! Don´t leave me here! Oh gosh, if only these bones could walk faster… Huff huff…”

“Psst… There he is…” Manuel whispered.

Finally their customer came out from the cavern. And old scholar of sorts wearing a green tunic and spectacles stood at the entrance regaining his breath. “This is… probably the first time I value the sunlight so much... But at least… these guys helped me out.”

The chargers approached to the scholar. Stitches spoke to him “Before we return… let´s make sure we made our part. Lezin, sir. Could you check your bag one more last time, please? Just in case… ”

“Ehh… Fine. Two scepters… My maps, my orb and the bracelet… No mistake. Everything is here.” Lezin made sure he had what he needed.

“Good to hear that. Shall we return now sir? I am sure you´ll be tired.” Manuel said.

“Guess I should have told you this before guys. But I am not returning to the Spiky Gauntlet. We part ways here.” Lezin explained.

“What do you mean? Will you be ok? You could be attacked or something… These roads aren´t safe. Much less for someone like you… No offense” Manuel answered concerned.

“I appreciate it but I only have to walk some distance from here and I´ll meet some friends. I´ve got everything planned” the scholar began to search for something in his luggage. “Now before I say goodbye… I have to pay you gentlemen… Honestly… I thought no one would help me with this! Many adventures always gave up. Because they couldn´t stand “a cranky old man walking this slow” And trust me… I would return to be young again if I could. So people wouldn´t make fun of me… Anyway… I don´t want to lecture you guys… I only wanted to thank you for your kindness and patience. This is the money I promised and as a bonus… Here… I am sure wise people like you will give good use to these…”

“Thank you sir. What is in this box?” Stiches examined the content. 

“See it by yourself. I´ve been travelling alone some other times… and of course one needs to feel protected…” Lezin said cleaning his spectacles.

“Wait… explosives. No… A box with bombs?” Manuel wondered.

“Almost! You sir need more practice with these things… If you had said such irregularities in one of my exams you would have instantly failed!! Grenades! Next time something threatens your life. Make them think twice… Aim properly and look how the spirit enchantment I used in these disintegrate your target” Lezin explained.

“I am probably giving these to Rocky… He has much more expertise in that field” Stitches thought.

“Thank you sir. We wish you a safe trip” Manuel said.

“Farewell warriors. I´ll talk to everyone about the Bull´s chargers. If you ever travel to Tevinter, search for The fizzled experiment in Vyrantium. That´s my little academy… Good luck to you” Lezin began to walk away slowly.

“Ok… guys. Come on! We should be off…” Stiches, Grim and Manuel returned to the Spiky Gauntlet. Without the scholar they were able to return much more faster. It was rude to say that their customer walked slowly but it was all the truth. Still the chargers managed to resist any complains that could ruin the mission.

Back in the Spiky Gauntlet Iron Bull rushed to his room filled with enthusiasm and began to try the clothes he had recently acquired. “Ok, let´s see the informal ones… Wait a minute! Damm! Didn´t notice all these holes! Of course… Krem had to interrupt me… Grrr!! I should give these a try though… Mmm. Now, this is not so bad actually. Different and confortable enough. Yeah pretty usable. I bet Manuel will ask me where I bought such cool clothes. Holes everywhere but what the hell… they will do. It´s time to try this mysterious prototype… Pauldrons of the blue flame… Just by the name  I guess is worth wearing them…”

“KNOCK KNOCK!!” Suddenly someone wanted to talk with Bull.

“Who´s there? I am busy right now!” Bull said from inside.

“Ah. Chief, sorry! It´s me! Krem sent me!” Rocky replied.

“The vint strikes again… Andraste´s ass! What on earth he wants now?” Bull asked trying to put on the trousers. He noticed the material seemed to be really delicate and if he rushed things he could ruin his buy.

“Are you coming down to drink or not boss? Krem wants us to drink all together. Manuel hasn´t arrived yet but I don´t know why he is insisting so badly! Can I go in?” Rocky knocked on the door again.

“Grrr. No! You can´t… Fuck! I´ll be ready when I am ready! Hell… why such hurry in drinking? It´s really soon guys!”    

“Got it boss! I´ll tell Krem right that. Shall I make emphasis in the growl as you did or----“ Rocky certainly was in mood of pestering Iron Bull a bit.

“No! No! Not that! Sigh… Damm! Look, you guys can begin without me! As soon I finish here I´ll drink with you… Tell Krem just that.” Bull explained still annoyed.

“But what if he asks me why you didn´t come down with me? Can I come in anyway?” Rocky kept asking.

“I am busy checking new GOD DAMMIT GEAR I bought! Is that clear or not? Now, let me finish! I´ll meet you guys soon… Don´t make me angry dwarf… I have an axe… and I know how to use it.” Bull threatened Rocky.

“I really don´t get all this frustration nonsense. It´s just gear right? I want to see it…” Rocky persisted in his attempt to discover what was Bull using.

“There must be a way to get rid of him… Let´s see. Shall I use some reverse psychology maybe?” Bull thought and then said “Rocky!! I see!! So you have a crazy interest in watching your boss completely naked. It´s that correct? Ah… you evil dwarf… all this time and you didn´t tell me anything. Got it, I am opening so you can appreciate all my glory… but you´ll have to explain to Manuel later… Up to you… Wait a moment.”

“Ahh!! No! I don´t want to see that!! Stay right there chief! I´ll leave you be. See you in a while boss!” Rocky answered embarrassed.

Bull made sure Rocky would leave him alone for good “No, wait there! You have to see it! Come back! You´ll love it!”

“NEVER MIND!! NEVER MIND!! Forget it!!” Rocky ran away.

It worked finally… Bull frowned a bit after the silly interruption and continued trying the pauldrons, checking that rare design. “Mmm… This is actually… really good! Tight-fitting! Even with my big legs! I thought they would break for sure… What the hell! This material is stretchable. And very light to wear. This is what that guy meant” Now Bull picked up his axe and decided to test his new trousers. “Gonna train a bit with my axe. Let´s see if this works as I expect… And I can also wait for my Kadan until he returns… Yes!”

Almost another hour had passed. All the public in the market began to decrease.  It was about time to fill the stomach. Biting a good meal of meat. Refreshing the throat. On that day the favorite meal was any kind of wild meat. Ram, Gurm, druffalo, tusket… Everyone had plenty of choices, however one could even ask something a bit more different, more recommended for no meat devourers. Drinks were getting very popular as well: from beer, ale, wine to any kind of weird and strange liquors. A half of the   Bull´s chargers was already quenching their thirst. Bull had not returned yet and Manuel´s group neither did… Krem and some others began to grew a bit impatient.

“Where are the others? That mission was supposed to be near this place right? Wait, are you two still stuck in that game?” Krem stared at Rocky and Dalish.

“Shh… I´ve almost got this… Don´t distract me…” Rocky said with low voice. “Next move… to 3F or shall I return to 6D… Argg!! Come on!! I can´t lose this one! Think!” Rocky wondered.

“You really are taking a lot of time… I am impressed you made this far. See? You are improving!” Dalish praised him.

“Ok… There goes your knight. I am one step closer than you!!” Rocky made his next move.

“That could be a problem indeed! I have no more Knights. What do I do now?” Dalish asked herself smiling.

“Rocky… that was a----“ Krem tried to say.

“Oh no! You remain in silence! Triumph awaits me!” Rocky interrupted Krem.

“Sorry Rocky, I was pretending all this time. Good game!” Dalish said in a cheerful way.

“WHAAAT? How? It can´t be!!” Rocky shouted.  

“Now I move my rook to 8A and there you go… Checkmate! Done!” Dalish won again.

“But why? My play had no flaws!! The king was so close…” Rocky lamented.

“Not even close really. I thought you would move any pawns from there. You made my match easy. The path for my rook was clear” Dalish explained. “I tried to tell you… Rocky… You really should give up chess games. You are better at other things…” Krem said.

“Never!! I want a rematch!! But only after I have filled my jar… I swear I´ll domain this ridiculous game someday” Rocky went to the counter.

“Good luck in your endeavor then…” Krem jested.

Iron Bull finally returned from whatever placed he selected to train for some time. Now he was prepared to recharge his energy and headed back to the tavern. Suddenly he listened to Stitches calling him. “Hey!! S´up Bossl!!”

Bull turned to look at the source of the voice and greeted the boys. “You guys are back! Krem gave me all the details. Kadan! How did you do? Any problems? Come, you can explain me on our way to the tavern. I need to bite something now!”

Normally there was not a single excuse for Manuel to look down. Everything for his delight was up there: his face, his body, his muscles… However today… Manuel wasn´t able to avoid the look down, and there was a good reason for that. Once Manuel lock his sight in that specific spot he couln´t avert the eyes. Those trousers were really special indeed. The see-through material offered a very provoking show and the tightness caused by those big legs and the timely elasticity in the trousers provided some magnificent views… Manuel could see everything, yes completely…  Not to mention that the distinctive motif in the center with that flame made Manuel really crazy.

“It was… It was… ggghhhhh… Oh Maker…” Manuel said in a very cryptic way. It was as if he had only eyes for that. He wanted to caress and play with that flame really bad. “Arggggh!! What the hell Bull has equipped…?? Has he been wearing that all this morning in here?? No way… that´s smoking hot!! Shit… Now would be a good time to jump at him, and let him fuck me hard. Yes!!” Manuel thought still looking at the trousers until the moment Iron Bull talked to his Kadan…

“Kadan? What are you saying? My face is right here…” Bull made Manuel to snap it out already.

“Hmm…Yeah..? Ah! Yes! Commander?!” Manuel´s bubble bursted and looked at his face again. “Sorry for that! There were no issues in the mission that should be addressed.

“Except for some unexpected undead, a cave full of different paths to get lost and a weird reward…” Stitches added.

“You don´t sound too happy Stitches… You guys cashed the bounty or not? If you did and you returned safely… nice job then.” Bull said.

“Certainly… we did. And the customer was satisfied with our service. It seems Stitches expected a better reward maybe” Manuel explained.

“Gold is enough! If you guys got the quantity specified all is good. What the hell is that anyway?” Bull looked at the box for a moment and open the door leading to the tavern.

“A box with grenades… It was some extra reward the customer gave us…” Stitches sounded a bit disappointed.

“Rocky will love that… Horns up guys. I am sitting right here. Ah time to eat!!” Bull sat next to Dalish. He began to stretch his legs. The others grabbed some free chairs to do the same with the rest of the group. Things soon would get out of control. He noticed a little bulge exactly in the area of the flame. Manuel needed to change the subject… on his mind. Anything would do it, otherwise the arousal would make him to burst. Sucking hard Bull with all the chargers in there would be very embarrassing and awkward. The problem if it could be called like that would grow little a little as more people continued discovering innocently Bull´s particular taste of fashion…

“Krem mission finished! That was piece of cake” Manuel informed Krem.

“Good for you guys! More fame for the chargers!” Krem gave a sip to the jar.

“Hey Rocky you wanna check this out. You will give it a good use!” Manuel exclaimed placing next to his chair the box of grenades.

“Yeah, after this I´ll do it” Rocky answered finishing the chess match.

Bull spoke again and in a matter of few minutes everything would get crazy “Mariel!! When you have a moment, send someone here! We need drinks, please!”

“Yes sir, you can count with that!” Mariel said from afar. After ordering one of the waiters to take care of Bull´s table she continued washing plates carelessly until his sight spotted something. She saw not only Iron Bull and his trousers… but also the fact that these were so clear… that all his extremities and “the rest of things” could be seen without problem. Mariel continued letting his mouth open and simultaneously she lost all her concentration in his activity slowly. That delightful figure in the distance…

“Ok guys! I want to ask all of you something. Look! I ´ve bought some new pants. What about them. Aren´t badass or not? Give me your opinion.” Bull got up and began to show both the front part and the back part… His butt was well fit as well. Perhaps a lot. People wasn´t used to see all the whole set of muscles and meat in a quinari wearing such taunting clothes and obviously many of them couldn´t help to lay discreet or daring looks… Whether Bull wasn´t aware of the circumstances or just ignored them, he seemed to be really happy with the product.

Most of the chargers looked at each other in silence with no idea of what to say. Grim was probably the safest on this occasion thanks to his significant silent personality. When Rocky however saw the design out of the sudden he spat out the thing he was drinking into his jar “Rocky? You all right?” Bull asked.

“Ahem… yeah! I drank too quickly I guess…Sorry Haha!” Rocky said avoiding the subject.

Manuel was finding extremely difficult to do or say anything… The more he looked at Bull the more horny he would get. In an attempt to normalize things, or himself, he broke the silence. “Where did you get that Bull? That´s really uncommon. Right?”

“There´s this armor shop I found you know… The only one around here probably. They sell many things. And guess what. I saw those pants because… I was tired of wearing the same thing day after day. But you know what is badass Kadan? I´ve been making swings with my axe! And it´s just awesome! They are light! They adapt perfectly to my body… You had to see me in action!” Bull answered. He slapped his legs a couple of times and continued talking “But that´s not all. Out there it wasn´t cold or hot while I was wearing this. It works too well. I wonder if there´s some catch… And damm…! When I touch it I love how it feels… So good…”

Manuel quickly detected that catch… It was so clear to him that he wondered if Bull was joking or teasing him. Or perhaps just pretending? Wasn´t Bull aware of what was going on? How he could be so quiet? Rocky opened his mouth but only to make the wrong comment. “Why the boss would be doing a free strep---AAAH! Ouch! What was that!?” Rocky suddenly felt someone crushing his right feet.   

“Whoops! Rocky sorry! I didn´t see where I was putting me feet!” Dalish got closer to Rocky and said “Shh…! Watch your mouth, brute! What do you think you were going to say..?”

“Oh sorry, I guess. Geez! What am I supposed to say then?” Rocky murmured.

“What are you two saying? Is everything ok?” Bull asked.

“Yes! Hahahaha… Just discussing when we are going to play the next chess game. That´s all!” Dalish replied…

“What do you guys need around here?” A waiter came to take the order.

“I´d like a jar of beer. What do you want Kadan?” Bull asked to Manuel.

“A nice jar of blue fire, liquid form…” Manuel said with a silly tone.

“Excuse me sir? We don´t have anything like that…” the waiter pointed out.

“Kadan what the fuck are you mumbling? Wake up already!” Bull spoke to Manuel.

“Eh? Oh sorry! Yes! I´ll have Dandellion Wine please!” Manuel replied embarrassed.

Now a sudden sound called the attention of a few people “CRACK” “Mariel? What´s the matter?” Another waiter discovered that Mariel totally lost his concentration causing her to slip from her hands the plate she was cleaning.

“Oh! I got totally distracted! Don´t worry…” Mariel replied.

“… Never mind. I´ll bring the broom.” The waiter returned to the kitchen.

“Mariel come back to your senses!! You have a husband already!! Stop looking at him…” Mariel thought. After releasing a sigh she noticed another accident was about to occur. “No! Glob! What are you doing?! The column!! Maker, I can´t see this!”

The man had almost ignored the warning from her boss and wasn´t aware of the obstacle ahead. He just continued walking and nodding his head while staring at that kinky body… Only in the end he noticed someone was saying something but it was too late… “Mmm? Column? What am i---OOoowww!! oww!!” Watching him colliding and throwing everything in his tray was embarrassing and yet some customers found it so fun that they even clapped. Mariel however face palmed a bit. As for the man he would earn a good bump in his head…

After this Krem made a signal to Manuel. He should talk with Iron Bull and do something about it, if not more things could happen. Manuel made some approval gesture but he wasn´t sure how to deal with the issue. Finally Bull began to notice a weird pattern of behavior with that series of accidents around him and asked Manuel. “Kadan? What gives... Did you notice all that? Something odd is happening. Just in case, be on your guard.”

“Eh… Bull about that. I need to comment you something. See…” Manuel got interrupted his sentence.

“Shh! Speak carefully Manuel. They could be listening! That´s it! Poison! Hence the two accidents in a row. We could be the next ones…” Bull looked at Manuel firmly.

“You sure of that Bull? Don´t you think the reason could be anything else?” Manuel asked him, just to see if Bull reacted.

“Ben-Hassrath Manuel. I detect many things…” Bull boasted drinking his beer. “Oh shit… Those faces on Manuel and Krem are just nuts!! Never had this fun in my freaking life… Hahaha… Look at them. I´ve definitely made good choice…” Bull thought.

Manuel didn´t know what to say after that response. He just shrugged his shoulders looking at Krem again with a clearly “What the hell I say to him now” message. Krem had no idea either, he just hid his face with his jar at the moment he went on drinking. Bull left the jar in the table again. Slapping playfully his right knee. Manuel observed him. His mood of doing something naughty with those legs covered by such thin veil continued increasing. “Mm… You were going to tell me something right?” Bull asked him.

When Manuel was going to address the cause of everything something stopped him. “PAM!” The door of the tavern was suddenly slammed carelessly against the wall and the noise alerted everyone. “Who on Andraste´s name is the responsible for that?!” Mariel shouted from the counter. 

“Watch out! A beast has entered the tavern!” Someone said.

“Look! It´s a stray bear…! Let´s hunt it down and make him steaks hurry!” Another traveler exclaimed. Some people drew their weapons.

Mariel ran to the door to stop everyone. “Wait!! It´s not a bear, well yes and no! Anyway… It´s my husband! No one is hunting him like prey!!”

“Come on now! A bear with a bag in his back and carrying a basket in his mouth, your husband?? Eh… now… Since when bears carry baskets…?”  the adventurer began to find weird everything…

Melenoth reverted to his human form and said tired. “Pheww! Honey!! I gathered everything you asked me! I am the best! It took some time though… Why is everyone looking at me? Is there something on my face?”

“What do you expect? If you show up like that, it´s logical for our guests to be surprised! Should you have waited some more seconds to revert I wonder what could have happened! Not to mention that if you break apart the door we´ll lose money with repairs!” Mariel talked very angry.

“I can´t help it!! Whenever I enter the long hallway… and I find completely empty… I can´t resist but to sprint at full speed” Melenoth said happily.

“You did…WHAT?” Mariel asked. Her mind was recreating a terrible scene.

“Yeah, what I said and since the next door is in the same direction with no obstacles or anything I can arrive here even earlier! Haha! Isn´t that great? “ Melenoth laughed but Mariel was getting more and more angry.

“Never do that again! What if you had run over the people?!! Do you think that´s ok? Grr… GRAAHH!” Mariel suddenly changed to her falcon form just to peck at his husband. She considered appropriate to teach him a lesson.

“Wait! No! Ow! Ouch!! Calm down! CALM DOWN I said! That hurts! Someone help me!” Melenoth said while running away from her wife in circles for all the tavern avoiding her beak and talons. With this comical and noisy situation, and everybody making jokes and laughing loudly the place didn´t look as a tavern any longer. After the little accidents and the scene made by Melenoth and Mariel  many customers wondered if they were in some sort of circus instead.

“Bull? Can we talk a moment somewhere a bit more quietly please? It´s just too noisy in here…” Manuel whispered Bull in his ear. At last he had the perfect chance to talk.

“Umm…sure. Melenoth and Mariel are busy anyway… We can eat later” Bull responded. When they arrived to their room Bull spoke again “So. What´s going on Manuel?”

“Look Bull, I am well aware of your new outfit however don´t you think… is just too unique to use it? With all that people in there?” Manuel asked him.

“Actually no… Wait… you don´t like my new pants? Is that Kadan? But these are very badass! Not only that! Pay good attention! See? It shows my great and big legs!” Bull exclaimed in an enthusiastic way.

“It shows more things apart from your legs Bull… People looked at it… and everything got weird. Yes. But the reason is what you are wearing at this precise moment and not because of your Ben-Hassrath instinct.” Manuel replied quickly.

“You sure of that Kadan? I don´t see any problems about it. I am wearing these today” Bull answered convinced.

“Bull… You sure don´t want to use any other thing? Wearing this is…  the same as if you were fully naked at Halashmiral. Except that there´s a motif of a flame hiding the key spot… Oh I know! It´s as you say! Maybe you could use them for real combat and training too. It will surely distress our enemies from now on! And you could use them for… our intimate moments together as well. How about that? Deal?” Manuel asked him hoping to have given him some good reasons to use another pants.

Bull finally gave him the reason. However Manuel didn´t know this was only part of Bull´s plan. “All right. You win. You made your point. Let me change them in a moment. Wait, come closer a little bit. Touch the material, feels really good” Manuel examined the cloth and it felt delicate and smooth… Very pleasant definitely. Then Bull took them off and grabbed his second option. This time he wore some ragged trousers made of leather stripped in black and brown. At the beginning everything was all right. It fit Bull greatly as well and it wasn´t provoking. This didn´t last long either… Manuel noticed two specific holes that could be a problem. Both were more or less close to each other. And the issues? The first hole was showing Bull´s weapon a bit, well only a part of the shaft to be more specific while the other one showed one of his balls a bit… the right one.

Manuel gave up “Maker! If this is a sin, forgive me! I´ve tried my best ALREADY!!”

“Kadan? What? You got angry at me? Where are you going?” Bull asked confused watching like Manuel reacted in that way heading to the door.

“I don´t know why I am still resisting!! It´s clear I can´t!! Hmppf!!” Manuel wasn´t leaving the room. He just closed the door and afterwards he ran and jumped to Iron Bull without thinking twice!

“What the!! Hey! Watch out!” It was sudden for Bull but he caught Manuel on time.

Once safe in Bull´s arms Manuel got crazy and began to kiss Bull desperately. “Damm you, Bull!! Arrghmm!! You keep doing the same thing! You always find a way to turn me on! Specially in public!”

“Kadan! I haven´t do anything now! What´s up? But if you want me to kiss you, don´t expect any mercy. That´s it!” Bull went on feigning ignorance.

“Yeah, keep doing that. You don´t know how much I love it!” Manuel went on kissing Iron Bull strongly and after that said “Aaah… Besides… were you really buying in an armor shop. Or was the sun blocking your eye and you accidentally ended in a freaking sex shop? Those clothes don´t make any sense Bull!”

 “Don´t try to find excuses Kadan! I know where I went and it was clearly an armor seller! You are imaging things! Now face the consequences!! I am going to bite your neck until the walls of this room collapse before you moaning of pleasure!! Prepare yourself Kadan!” Iron Bull attacked right away.

“No!! Ahh… Yes!! Wicked quinari!! How--- dare you!! Come on!! Bite it all! Oh Maker!!“ Manuel tried to keep talking to Bull but now he was busy, focusing in the issue wouldn´t be that simple. Manuel gave it another go and said “All people… were looking at you Bull! At your dick, and your balls!! And so I did!! You were just causing mischief!”

Iron Bull stopped suddenly, he smiled at Manuel having fun or teasing or something like that and said honestly “Yeah, indeed”

“Indeed?! First you pretend everything is ok and now you confess the truth? You are impossible--- The best boyfriend I could ever ask! You are not getting away from here so easily!” Manuel continued kissing Bull until they remained in the bed and went on with the kisses.

Little by little Manuel got more and more naughty, He moved his hand innocently down. Slowly. He needed to control his inner fire. But Bull decided to stop him, grabbing his hand and kissing it. “Kadan… wait”

“What is it Bull? I need to…” Manuel tried to say.

“Yes… I know what you need. And there´s no problem in satisfying that need. But I have a proposal… Wanna hear it?” Bull asked.

“Sure… Go on. You better have something good ´cause I don´t know if I will resist” Manuel looked at Bull.

“You hold all that inside for now, wait till this night and I´ll grant you an experience that you won´t forget… Something special for you Kadan… Humm… What do you say eh? Think you can do it?” Bull explained his proposal a bit without telling important details of course.

“With those pants Bull… you are not making this easy. You know that right?” Manuel said.

“Shall I return completely naked to the tavern instead Kadan?” Bull jested.

“Pff  Hahahaha… Bull!! That wouldn´t be safe! People would jump like mad at you and then I would be forced to blow you instantly… Ahh what the hell… Ok Bull. I accept your proposal…” Manuel approved the idea.

“Nice! It will worth everything: your time, your effort, your passion… You´ll see it” Bull caressed Manuel´s shoulder. Still there was something to fix in that moment.

“Bull? What now then? We can´t just leave this like that… How I am going to calm myself until that precious moment? I have this restless feeling…” Manuel looked at Bull firmly.

Bull decided to provide Manuel with some intimate and charming love in order to soothe his hunger “Just because we don´t have sex at this moment… doesn´t mean you can´t enjoy me Kadan. For instance, if… I hug you just like this for a while tell me. How are you feeling now?”

“That´s a start you know. I can snuggle in your chest… But I am certain this can be improved… Right?” Manuel closed the eyes.

“Then… what if I whisper to you all kind of beautiful or dirty things in your ear… and you enjoy my voice, while you hear my heavy breathing as well huh. That one you love so much Kadan…” Bull´s words rebounded everywhere inside Manuel. For him this was a sensation that always knocked him down for good. To get swept up in such tender voice which trapped Manuel and Bull in that special atmosphere.

“This definitely works for me Bull. When I hear your manly voice… I want to empty my mind and just leave your good lines in there forever. Kiss me again please… a lot” Manuel opened his eyes again.

“Where…” Bull asked.

“Wherever you feel it appropriate my Kadan…” Manuel responded.

“Sure… This should be enough for now” Bull moved his head slowly and returned to Manuel´s mouth to land stronger and intense kisses. In the middle of the kiss Manuel could perceive a certain smell. It wasn´t from herbs or flowers. It was coming right from Bull. Definitely not the sweat either and yet it came from definitely from his giant boyfriend. Something very particular and special. He loved that scent in Bull as well. It made him tasty, and even more appealing however he decided not to interrupt the moment with more questions. He could bring that up at la ater moment.

Finally, after a time Manuel felt recharged enough to resist until the night. “Let´s return downstairs and eat something. Shall we?” Bull said staring at Manuel who was had his head comfortably placed in his tights.

“It´s about time yes… Let´s go” Manuel got up.

Bull was looking to Manuel and asked him something. “So Kadan. I am going to need your advice. I´ll let you choose.  Should I wear those pants or the others?”

“The ones you are wearing right now will definitely do Bull. They suit you well. And even with all the holes… it´s ok. The vital parts are… better hidden” Manuel explained him. “…Your sense and aim is quite good actually. You have a nice eye in fashion too Bull. Next time I should leave to you any provoking shopping hehe!”

“Ok then. If I see anything interesting, I´ll grab it for you next time” Iron Bull replied.  

“Eh… Bull? Thanks again. When I kiss you or you take care of me I don´t feel tired of anything you know and I could keep like that for hours, days or even more! You always know how to keep me happy. In ways that I would never expect… What I mean is… That´s a great feeling. You are the best and also…” Manuel wanted to say something more.

“What is it Manuel?” Bull asked getting up from the bed. Both walked to the door.

“I know I said this already. But I am really sorry about this morning. Forgive me” Manuel felt the need to apologize once more.

“Ok… Look just don´t lose your head in combat. Got it? Anyway, why are you thanking me so soon? You haven´t seen yet what lies ahead this night. Instead let me thank you this time” Bull said.

“Me? But why Bull? I haven´t done anything… Oh yes! To make you concerned… That´s great… I don´t deserve any praise.” Manuel commented.

“How many years we´ve been together Kadan?” Bull asked him closing the door.

“Almost… three? Right? What does have to do with thanking me now?” Manuel said confused.

“Because you are badass! You know how love is most of the times. At the beginning it blooms strongly and afterwards with the following years it shrivels and eventually gets stuck or people break the relationship.” Manuel continued listening to him and they descended the stairs. “But I don´t sense any of that in you my heart. You are my Kadan. That´s the decision I make every day and better yet, your love to me has remained unchanged, fresh like the first time. You know how great that is?”

“Holy crap… Bull I… don´t have any good lines that could match yours. It´s nice to hear all that from you” Manuel replied.

“And then you jumped at me” Bull said.

“I did because I knew you would grab me without hesitation” Manuel replied smiling.

“You… are not bad with words either Kadan… I am curious to ask you this. Right before in the tavern… Were you horny Manuel?” Bull asked to kill his curiosity.

“Indeed I was. You are very naughty too! Give me that hand of yours…There” Manuel took the left hand of Bull and they descended the rest of stairs.

Down there things had calmed down finally. Some of the chargers had ordered some food already while ohers didn´t. Rocky and Dalish started another chess game. Krem saw from afar his commander and Manuel talking and laughing. Manuel locked his sight in Krem for a moment and he made some gesture of approval after seeing what Bull was wearing this time. The next hours passed as Bull, Manuel and the rest of the group ordered their meals as well.

“Well. Listen to me guys a moment! Guess this is a nice moment to make plans. You guys know our stay will end soon. Today, Saturday, Sunday and Monday… not sure how much of it. I will discuss that with Melenoth. That´s why I asked you guys to gather info. I haven´t decided where we could go next. So watcha got?” Bull talked to the chargers.

Dalish ate her food and asked. “Come on boss! There´s a lot of Thedas to explore! We can travel wherever we like! Why is that so important?”

“Because we are not going to wander aimlessly out there wasting supplies and resources! Understand? The idea is to travel to another location and keep searching for more jobs!” Bull commented.

“But I like this place boss…I can drink and eat and listen the minstrels all the day and all the night” Stitches didn´t want to leave the Spiky gauntlet.

“Oh! I do like this place too, but we can´t spend our lifes here! So… Stitches enjoy while you can and on Monday say farewell!” Bull drank from his jar. The quinari noticed some of the chargers were a bit reluctant with the idea of abandoning the place. “Guys… don´t give me that look! Admit it! You also love travelling and camping in unpredictable places! Especially when I cook for all of you. Don´t deny that guys, you love my recipes! We´ve done it before. Am I wrong Kadan?”

“Actually…” Bull looked at Manuel surprised “I find Rocky´s style more eh balanced… maybe? Manuel admitted making fun.

“Whaaat?! Kadan? How---!” Bull punched Manuel´s shoulder playfully.

“Hahahahah!!! Yes!! The moment of victory!! I knew I was better cook than chief!!” Rocky exclaimed.

“Manuel, that´s nonsense! Bull´s skills are definitely better! The roasts he makes are really good!” Dalish said.

“Hell no Manuel! Don´t screw it up! You weren´t supposed to say that loudly next to the chief!” Skinner suddenly yelled, playing along.

“Skinner you too? Grrr!! This is not fun guys!” Bull exclaimed smashing one of his fists on the table.

“Honestly, I would eat Bull´s food anywhere. Par Vollen specialties are nice…” Krem shared his opinion.

“Hehe! That´s my vint!” Bull said happy.

“Hey Krem! You traitor! I am not cooking more for you! It´s your loss!”  Krem annoyed Rocky

“As I see it. Chief uses more spices while Rocky adds vegetables more often… That´s why I prefer…” Stitches got nervous as Bull and Rocky stared at him before giving any response “Rocky´s method!”

Everybody focused their attention on the remaining person… “Grim please! Think your response! Don´t rush things! You—you know can count on me. Right?!!” Rocky spoke first trying to gain Grim´s favor.

“That´s completely unnecessary dwarf… I know how Grim reacts to my food and he always clean the plate…” Bull explained confident.

Grim looked at the others slowly. He actually didn´t care about the result. He found fun the situation nonetheless “… Rocky´s food…”

“Yes? What is it?” Rocky asked.

“… Has no substance. I like chief´s” Grim Spoke.

“So… I think we have a problem…” Manuel said trying not to laugh.

“Of course it had to be a freaking tie! Grim! I am disappointed. I need to drink more!” Rocky went to the counter and from there he said “Guess what? Now I do want to go the camp and show all of you why I am the best!”

“I am really looking forward to see another contest between Rocky and Chief!” Krem said eager to see them in action.

Now that the joke raised everybody spirits Bull considered correct to insist on the main issue again “All right guys! Enough of this! Let´s concentrate! Did you guys got any interesting info to share? Let´s face it, this place is nice but there´s not much job for us here… You begin Manuel”

“I am sorry but I haven´t heard anything we could use Bull…” Manuel apologized.

“Nothing? Humm… You need to pay more attention… Manuel. We still have some days here… If you discover something nice do tell me” Bull said.

“Hold on. Manuel? You forgot already! The customer!” Stitches remarked something Manuel seemed to forget.

“Oh! Yes! That professor from the mission!” Manuel replied.

“Ok. I am listening. What about him?” Bull asked.

Manuel informed Bull “After we completed the task. He said he would talk about us in Tevinter and should we ever travel there we could make a stop in the Fizzled Experiment, located in Vyrantium. His name was Linen..? Lemin? Umm…”

“…Lezin.” Grim said.

“Yes! Thanks Grim! So that´s it! I don´t know if that helps” Manuel commented.

“That´s pretty good! See? Something like that. A happy customer means a greater web of contacts… Mmm... Tevinter. We could also visit Dorian… Nice! What else do you have guys?” Bull asked and began to eat his food.

“Boss! You may find this incredibly pointless but… I´ve just heard travelers commenting that some groups of darkspawn were on his way to Ostwick. I know… that´s not great….” Krem shared the news with the others.

“To my homeland? Really?! Eh… Forget that guys… Never mind.” Manuel sounded interested at first but it was as he changed his mind in the next minute.

“Yeah! That´s what they said… Can´t say if that´s true or not though. What do you say Boss? Fancy killing darkspawn?” Krem asked.

“Don´t know… I expected something better” Bull complained a bit.

“Oh? The quinari who boasted constantly about “my contacts” is asking us for plans… Ha! Nice going chief!” Krem made fun of Bull.

“Aclassi answer that Krem!” Bull countered and Krem sighed after hearing the pum. Bull went on talking “Errmm It´s true we killed darkspawn before but I don´t see why we should ruin all the fun to the grey wardens… That´s their duty. We can leave that to them. Still… I could add it to my list of plans… just in case.” Bull swallowed his food and said “Guys come on! Give me something good! Something nice to kill!”

“I am sorry we don´t have any dragon reports. Or giant´s whereabouts chief!” Skinner said.

“Hey!! Can´t we visit Chief´s homeland? I am really curious to see Par Vollen!! That could be another idea? Right?” Rocky exclaimed blatantly.

Some chargers laughed when they heard Rocky speaking and others just facepalmed. It wasn´t so simple. “Rocky… How many times I explained you this already? That´s impossible… Remove that from your head…” Iron Bull said relaxed.

“Stupid Qun code crap… It´s because the Tal-Vashoth stuff?” Rocky asked.

“Not only that Rocky… Bull helped me. We tried to stop the Viddhasala. What do you think the other quinari would do? I am certain they will know what happened by now… Going to Par Vollen searching for jobs would be like asking death to have dinner with us.” Manuel answered.  

“Enough of that!! What about Venatori? I am dying to kick some Venatori ass! I can´t believe we haven´t heard anything about them…Grrr!” Bull grew impatient and went on eating.

“Who knows Bull. Our stay isn´t finished yet… You don´t know when luck will change…” Manuel commented.

“You are very optimistic Manuel. Don´t play with his hopes. The truth hits really hard later!” Rocky pointed at Iron Bull with his jar.

“Aren´t you sure you are the pessimistic here? I finally understand why you lose at chess and believe me... that doesn´t help… ” Dalish jested.

“T-That´s not true! If that were right you would win at Wicked Grace more often!” Rocky replied.

“Anyway. Be alert. And keep gathering more information! What are you going to do after this guys?”  Bull asked to some of them

“Nap time! I love the beds in this inn!” Rocky said.

“I might take a look outside later…You know maybe I can get any upgrades for me…” Krem finished eating.

“I´ll wait and see if someone plays some music!” Stitches replied.

“We´ll make some shopping” Dalish and Skinner decided similar plans.

And just like that the chargers began to spread again. Manuel and Bull decided to stay inside. Later Manuel enjoyed the music from bards as well as the conversations with Bull. For some reason as hours continued passing by, more and more people entered the tavern. Mariel and Melenoth found a long queue of travelers waiting to get rooms. There were so many people, all talking loudly that the music had any effects in the atmosphere which was getting even heavier to breathe “I need some fresh air. I´ll see you later Bull!”

“Ok then. I´ll stay here and drink. Give me a voice if something happens!” Bull replied.

Outside Manuel felt much more relaxed. He could see people buying stuff and strolling but it wasn´t crowded. The sky acquired an orange color announcing the twilight. There wasn´t anybody in need or jobs posted in the board so it was fun to check the marketplace for a change. Manuel had not seen so many different merchants in a single place before. Strangely he began to notice the area he was exploring was getting more and more empty. He saw people walking, others ran attracted by something in the other side of the market. Melenoth continued attending everyone however he saw people surrounding someone through the window.

“That quinari again? Tsk…” Melenoth complained arranging wine bottles.

“What´s wrong darling? You seem upset” Mariel asked while counting some money.

Melenoth remained still staring at the window again. “Look! Guess who´s back…”

Mariel took a look and said. “Oh! That seer? This is the third time he returns. Look! Everyone seems very interested in the speech. Maybe I should go too and---“

Melenoth wasn´t comfortable with the presence of that guy. “To hear what? Religion and magical shit? Ignore him!”

“You always say the same thing! I admit I am curious! What´s wrong with you? He´s harmless you know, it´s not like he´s trying to convert anybody to the Qun!” Mariel protested angry.

“I know that! I have nothing personal against him but… err… I don´t know. I don´t trust fortunetellers or oracles… They are weird! Why someone would come here and doubt our customers with things they won´t be able to find out? If what he says is false, we don´t need it and if it´s true… we won´t know for certain! See? He is wasting his time.” Melenoth explained.

“Up to a point your statement is true… but if he is spreading a message, something important, he wouldn´t be “wasting” his time. Correct?” Mariel replied still curious.

“We can only hope he eventually gets tired and travels to another place to share…”the news”. Otherwise if things continue like this we might lose customers scared for odd-looking people…” Melenoth tried to sound calmed now.

“Hmph! Customers this customers that! I knew that was the whole point of your convenient dislike…” Mariel figured out what was Melenoth talking about.

“Hey! I care about my customers! The same as you! Right?” Melenoth answered.

“Yes… I can see that… Don´t freak out for him and give that man a chance… Guys! Let´s go clean the cellar! Let´s talk later darling.” Mariel left with some servants.

Manuel wasn´t able to resist the curiosity anymore. Now he stared at the multitude and decided to see what was going on. Manuel made his way among the people to get closer. There was someone speaking loudly. Whether they found it amusing or silly the people seemed to be enjoying the speech. Some continued gossiping and whispering things to each other. The merchants were really annoyed by this. They couldn´t keep doing their business if someone was pestering them and ruining the moment. At last Manuel managed to find a good place to listen. It was some kind of prophet in a dark green cassock.

“Children of Andraste! Listen to me! Send your prayers to the Maker as it might be the only way to prevent the disaster, the only voice that could listen to us in those times of need! Do not ignore my words! Open your eyes to reality… We should face the facts. Thedas is defendless, we are alone! The Inquisiton has disappeared and the end draws near! What will be become of our land when darkness enshrouds everything? What people will do once Thedas get thrown into chaos? Do not wonder anymore my friends as today I am going to tell you. No one can stop it! Nothing can withstand its powers! Only the Maker holds the answers and only by his salvation we can avoid the black abyss that is coming!”

“Tell us everything!” “What the hell you could possibly know? There are not dangers! There´s peace right now!” “Don´t listen to him guys, he is just a fool!” Everyone launched their comments to the prophet. Naturally some believed and some others acted skeptically. For Manuel the speech meant little so far. Everything said sounded very generic. He continued listening to him and wondered what kind of defense or excuse that prophet would say.

“The future must not be denied…! I do not talk of prophecies but the series of grim events that will give shape Thedas once more. Or shall I say… wipe most of his life out. It is the end of humans, quinari and dwarfs. Even elves aren´t safe during the next times to come! Everybody will be crushed in the ruthless maw of shadows!!” Now this part made Manuel insecure but more interested. It was mysterious: a quinari who wasn´t talking about the good things of the Qun… The way he talked he could be andrastian maybe but Manuel couldn´t know for sure.

“You speak words we do not comprehend!!” “If you are truly a servant of Andraste or a part of the Chantry you would stop talking such things and scaring us! Blasphemer!!” “What are you talking about? What is this maw of shadows you speak of? Is another blight about to occur?” People looked a bit more receptive this time… but it was clear that the prophet wouldn´t accomplish much.  

“Not an army of darkspawn! Not the presence of an archdemon! Grey wardens are insects before his mighty powers! He, who will condemn our existence! The darkness who already began to act, to fulfill his desires! Everything will be consumed! Will the Maker grant us his mercy? The dread wolf… won´t spare anyone! Our bones will be ashes! And these will be poured down to nothingness! That… is the fate that we shall receive as soon as the old gods be reborn!!” After hearing all these Manuel felt a mix of anger and fear. He had not forgotten Solas. His last warning about a few years of peace. Surely, he could have responded and said a thing or two to that guy but in the end he decided not to do so. Revealing himself… in front of everyone could not be the best idea. After all that wouldn´t fix anything and… more important. Was that quinari saying the truth? What if he was sent by Fen´Harel? Was this even worth sharing with Iron Bull? He would make a decision in the right moment.

Even with the prophet right there, the public had listened enough. Most of them left concerned about those eerie rumors. Manuel did as well. He still was trying to assimilate what just happened, and yet it wasn´t the time to relax: his concerns continued increasing. As he left the crowd he overheard snippets of a conversation between a female human and a wounded female dwarf with some bandages in her leg. “… So. How are doing the others in Antiva? Wait, what´s that sad face? Did something happen? And why you look like you had just returned from a war?”

“It´s been a disaster. No! Something even worse! My restaurant is now a pile of rubble!! I have no choice but return to Val Royeaux…” She said.

“Your tavern has been destroyed??! What do you mean? Last time I visited you, everything was ok! Don´t tell me the Quinari had decided to forget Tevinter and now they are pointing at random places!” the human asked.

“Quinari? That´s the least of our concerns! Everything could HAVE been normal if it wasn´t for that crazy mage!! He attacked Antiva city!! Somehow I knew that mirror the merchant brought was bad news!!” she told him. Manuel stopped nearby discreetly, listening to them.

“Start from the beginning! What a mirror of has to do with the attack? And… and what about Sarah and Marcel? They were working with you. Right? Tell me they are fine!” the human said worried.

“Marcel and Sarah… are gone! Snif! The roof suddenly collapsed! And I got trapped!” She broke in tears. “Later someone found me and while we escaped I saw the mirror shining.”

“No… My friends… And how… Who the HELL is that guy!! I can´t believe Antiva got destroyed! In only one night!?” the human shouted.

“You are not listening!! It is not destroyed! According to what I heard some areas were damaged, and then just like that, that person crossed the mirror again and left without word or anything!! You could say I was at the wrong time and place…” they continued talking but Manuel had taken good note of everything.

Apparently Solas made his first move. A sense of foreboding invaded Manuel who got trapped in a dead-end of questions and uncertainty. “This can´t be… A mage? … and a mirror? Could be really Solas? Why now? Did he lie to me then? He said a few years of peace… What should I do? What is the connection between this prophet and these rumors…? It can´t be just a mere coincidence… Is Antiva safe now? What if Fen´Harel strikes again? He could even attack here… and everybody would be in danger because of me… and Bull too. Damm it!  If only I could know what kind of powers does Fen´Harel wield… or how fight him! What I am thinking? I don´t even have the mark anymore. This is bad…”

Meanwhile and unaware of what had happened in the market, Iron Bull began to prepare everything he needed for their special night. However there was something he needed to fix first. In order for his plan to work someone should look for Manuel and bring him to their room. Bull went downstairs to look for someone. Skinner and Krem could be seen engaged in conversation near the entrance. “Humm! Perfect timing” Bull thought.

“See…  I am pretty sure that one is a fine upgrade for you Skinner. It might be a bit heavier but it´s very sharp too!” Krem said.

“Maybe… It was a bit expensive though. Oh! Hi there boss!” Skinner noticed Bull.

“Chief! What is it? Any missions for us?” Krem asked.

“Nope… Have you guys seen Manuel? I want him to bring his ass to my room” Bull explained.

“Sure! Last time he was checking some stalls.” Skinner answered.

“Good. Krem, go out there and tell him the message. He owes me an explanation…” Bull added.

“If that´s the case Chief. Why don´t you do it by yourself?” Krem didn´t feel like searching for anyone in that moment.

“Because I am busy! And… also I say so! What are you waiting for? Go! Oh! And tell him not take it too long. There´s much to do!” Bull ordered.

“As you say… Chief…” Krem frowned.

After that Bull went upstairs again and resumed his planning. “The night is almost here. Hurry… I better make sure I don´t forget any details… The handcuffs, my dread helmet… Mmm… Ah! I am closing this fucking window… There! This is ready too. Some food… Everything is set now… No! I am missing two important things! Right… here and finally this. Ok, now I am truly ready. I can´t wait to have things out of control…”

Manuel continued wandering curious for some more stalls. One of them attracted his attention. “Stench, Scent & Shred. Mmm that´s weird. What were they thinking with that name…? I could take a look nonetheless…” He thought.

In the distance he could spot the place with little boxes, potions maybe, tons of elixirs, flasks with all kind of unknown substances. The placed surely invited anyone to buy something yet it was deserted. Needless to say, the mood from the seller wasn´t very positive either. He was mumbling something bound to curse his luck and everything else soon enough while packing stuff “Just awesome… This week has been a complete shitty mess… And now a stupid prophet scares my sells away!! Yes… Andraste watches over all of us. And my freaking ass! And this stupid shop I mounted!!” As he began to clean a bit the place he noticed our Knight enchanter approaching  there. “Ahhh! A customer! This is my last chance!”

“Hello there… Oh! Maybe I am bit late. Are you closing?” Manuel asked.

“No! No! Don´t leave sir! I am still open! Zanerick at your service! Remedies and useful stuff for adventurers here!” Zanerick introduced himself.

“Mmm… Let´see. I need regeneration potions… Do you have some?” Manuel searched for them.

“I am sorry! I don´t have any at the moment. Nobody has asked for them since days that´s why you don´t see them” the seller explained a bit embarrassed.

“Could you make some for me? I need five. If you do, I would gladly pay for your services.” Manuel responded.

“Of course sir! If you need something else in the meantime. Give me a voice!” The seller began to work in the mix.

“Thanks. I´ll inspect your goods” And so Manuel went on checking everything. From specific toxins to hunt different animals, scented soaps, arrows to materials to mount traps. There was this strange dark red pot that Manuel found interesting.

Zanerick saw Manuel curious and talked to him. “Are you a dragon hunter maybe?”

“Dragon hunter? Not really… Just a normal adventurer. Why?” Manuel replied.

“Cause they use that stuff you are holding right now to lure them out sometimes. Fresh dragon blood! Spray a bit of it in a good rock and many common animals will run away in fear. But in the next hours a big dragon or a small one will show up… Be careful sir! You don´t want to use that thing a lot here… Imagine the havoc a dragon would wreak here!”  Zanerick warned him.

“Is it ok if I use some in my face? Could that be a problem?” Manuel asked again.

“I don´t think so… Go ahead and try it! By the way. Your potions are almost ready sir, just a little more!” The seller continued working.

Manuel sprayed it a couple of times on him… except that his aim was so terrible that he liquid fell a bit in the mouth and close to the chin. “Cough! Sniff! Mmm… This scent… I´ve felt this before… But where? It´s actually comforting, reassuring… I don´t know why…” Manuel thought.

“You seem delighted sir… Oh I know! You could be a reaver! That would explain it!” Zanerick added.

“A reaver? What is the connection between them and the dragon blood?” This was new for Manuel. He had no idea.

“Part of the process to become a reaver involves drinking dragon blood. Most of them do, that is! So I thought you might be one” Zanerick said as he began to put the potions in a sack.

“I see… Thanks for the lore. I am a mage actually… Still I find the smell very pleasant. I always learn something new everyday!” Manuel began to prepare money and kept thinking “Now this is fun… all this time and I´ve never asked Bull about it. I might tell him as well… I wonder if Bull has ever used products like this to attract dragons. I could ask him someday”

“I am glad to share the wisdom sir. It makes me curious that a mage does not find it disgusting or repulsive but what the hell Hahaha! Your order is here sir. Oh wait! Let me… add this too” Zanerick picked up something else.

“Wait! I didn´t buy---“ Manuel said confused.

“Exactly. You didn´t. Consider it a gift.” Zanerick replied. “If you like the smell of dragon blood then you´ll love that balm. Herbal oil and fresh sage all mixed with dragon blood. Don´t worry about the smell. It might be strong at first but once you wait some minutes it gets better. Oh! And you can use it wherever you like! This mix is not intended for hunting!”

“Ok then… Thank you very much. I´ll tell the others about this!” Manuel said.

“I appreciate but… this is my last day in this place. I depart tomorrow morning.” Zanerick informed him.

“I wish you luck then. Sir Zanerick” Manuel left.

“Same to you. Take care! Dark times are approaching!” the seller wished him luck too.

“Dark times… yeah… Can I really stop Solas?” Manuel believed. “I should return inside… Ugh… Thinking about all this is giving me headache. And almost all the places are closed… It´s clear I won´t find any staves today… I´ll try again tomorrow.” On his way back to the tavern Manuel noticed someone, a familiar face searching for someone. “Krem!! Hey!”

Krem spotted him from afar and waved his arm. “Finally! There you are Manuel! Maker´s breath, where have you been?”

“Killing some time. You need me for something?” Manuel asked him.

“Chief forced ahem… I mean asked me to tell you to go to the his room. What did you do this time?” Krem inquired.

“What? …Nothing maybe? I don´t recall doing anything wrong… Did he say something else?” Manuel asked again thinking what was all that about.

“Not much… But he seemed upset, or a bit moody. Anyway, now you know it and my task is done. He is waiting for you. Don´t take it too long! Got that?” Krem advised.

“Sure… I was going to return now anyway… I´ll check on him” Manuel and Krem decided to go back together inside.

“Mmm… Time to decide how I want him to see me… Heh… He turns on easily. Maybe I could surprise him… could be a little scary though. How about something more classical?” Iron Bull put the final touches while wondering about this last detail. He got so excited, planning everything. Honestly, he always did. These moments surely were exciting for him and for his Kadan. 

Manuel desired to think in other things… but he was having difficulties to remove the thoughts of that prophet as well as the horrible lines from that conversation describing the mysterious events in Antiva. For now he went upstairs focusing more in his lover. “I am positive I haven’t done anything now. I hope it´s nothing important… That´s it… I am telling Bull to fuck me hard. Guess I need it badly” He thought on his way there. The next step made him stop. He was feeling something… in the air. A peculiar smell. Fresh perhaps, but also sweet. Now he continued walking, the scent became more and more intense. There weren´t any doubts. He knew where that was coming from.

“He´s finally there… I am dying to see him smiling again. Damm right… The moment is ours.” Bull thought hearing slow steps in his direction.

“No, it can´t be here. Right? He… was supposed to tell me something… A reproach?” Manuel hesitated at the beginning. But in the end, he opened carefully the door.

The image he saw in that room was… just incredible: there were a few candles lit and on the bed there he was. Iron Bull was completely naked. Around his neck Manuel could see a rope. In each hand he was holding handcuffs. Bull was also wearing the dread helmet. His body was asking out and loud to be devoured… with that shine on it. It was as if Bull had applied something on it. Manuel remained there in the entrance with his mouth open admiring the hot scene. Each muscle, each curve, each part of that yummy body. There were so many good ways to carry out physical interaction with Bull. Manuel felt the rush of adrenaline causing him to breath more strongly… A moment later Iron Bull broke the silence looking at him. “Kadan…” The signal… Manuel always grinned widely when hearing that word. The Knight enchanter kicked the door behind him and then he advanced some more to the quinari. He wanted to mess with Bull but the image before him was so nice to witness that he didn´t know what move should he do next. Now Bull got up and after removing his helmet he revealed a clear facial expression of teasing “I am glad you came. We need to talk…”

“You are an ass Bull… I am just not able to predict these things… even after talking previously about it…” Manuel said while placing his hand on Bull´s chest.

“Were you expecting words only Manuel? I can do more than that…” Bull locked his eye on Manuel and said “Let me see your face… Ah! Yes! That´s the glitter of passion I want to see… The same one I spied earlier Kadan… Humm!!” Bull kissed Manuel´s head.

“Yes, that one… And I can see this time you are fully equipped Bull… Are you going to lecture me or to torture me? I am ready for everything…” Manuel rested in Bull grabbing his hip and then looked to him. “Just watching you makes me feel better…”

“You all right? You seem run down… Something happened in the bazaar… Don´t try to hide it Kadan” It took only a few words and Bull already noticed something amiss in Manuel.

“Ben-hassrath training huh. I won´t deny that… But it´s not the moment. I can tell you later Bull. As for how can you help me… What if you place me face down and fuck me all the night!?  That would be great!” Manuel proposed, returning to the topic he was interested in.

“Why am I here for then? And who do YOU think is all this for? … Everything for that human who could jump on me at any moment, for the person I love...” Bull showed Manuel the handcuffs and asked. “Do you want me to arrest you Kadan? Using these? I promise to give you many smutty moments and then we´ll get all naughty and sticky…”

“That´s exactly what I want, to feel all your body over me. I don´t mean to be spoil the moment Bull, but you brought two handcuffs and I have only one arm… It won´t work exactly as you planned. I am sorry” Manuel felt a bit guilty.

“Mmm? Arms? He… hehe… AHAHAHA!!” Bull cracked out loudly laughing and whispered to Manuel “Kadan… You can´t figure out what I have prepared for you. My arsenal for sex is beyond your comprehension… To give you passion, I don´t need your arms, I adapt perfectly to the circumstances. I´ll show you…” After this Bull dropped some stuff on the bed and began to help Manuel to get his clothes off not without kissing each other during the process.

“Bull I want to drink from you… come here, bring your lips now!” Manuel took the advantage briefly to kiss Bull for another short time, except that now he was looking for something else. Bull sensed Manuel´s hand descending. Was something inadvertently? Of course not, Bull knew it.

Iron Bull allowed Manuel to do so… a little, until he released a moan that interrupted his kiss, a good moment to do the same with Manuel indeed. At first Manuel resisted… but eventually it was useless. He gave up to pleasure and together cycled the first breathings and the moaning in the night. “Ahh… your hand is evil Kadan… comfortably evil. Now that we are warmed up, we can play or I could make some extra innocent shakes up and down in there…”

“Shakes? What do you mean Bull?” Manuel feigned ignorance.

“You sure you don´t know? Like this Kadan…” Bull performed a series of sexy but intense massages in the shaft of his Kadan, while looking at him in an evil and funny way.

That was just hot and Manuel expressed it clearly closing his eyes temporarily “Ah Bull… Fuck! Ok, ok! I want to play definitely!” Manuel indicated. “If not, if you continue like this… I´ll explode like really soon!”

“Good then. This is going to be badass! Remember…  in order to deliver you the best experience ever… I need you to be quiet and stand still” Iron Bull whispered equipping the helmet again.

 Now Bull picked up the handcuffs and remained just there looking at Manuel, teasing him for a little bit. These few minutes sent a lot of emotion to Manuel. Looking at Bull on his whole it was so nice and outstanding that his urge of riding him increased at a crazy rate. But that wasn´t all. Sometimes Manuel would lock the scene only on the helmet, he loved looking at that eye covered in metal, just through that little slit. He was looking to him and Bull was staring at Manuel. It felt different but relaxing and sexy anyway. Like watching a guard from a prison or something except that the guard was a giant, naked, seducing evil one toying, messing with him, creating passionate mayhem within.

At last Bull spoke again, acting.  Bull´s voice sounded slightly different while wearing the helmet “You´ve been arrested and the condemn is  to spent some time in t4he room of torture! Accused one, come with me!” Manuel complied in silence and Bull´s hands guided him. Bull made Manuel to sit on the bed and then he picked up some dark blue blindfold. While “the guard” blocked Manuel´s sight with it, Bull kissed Manuel´s back a little reaching to the upper part exactly the nape. Manuel in response just smiled and Bull completed the knot. “This person must not escape. I´ll avoid that no matter what!” Bull continued playing, voice acting sometimes. This part was the favorite for Bull: he took the rope in his neck and  Manuel began to feel something around him limiting his movements.

“Tehehe. This is nice” Manuel laughed a bit, expressing the fun.

The comment from the former inquisitor made Iron Bull smile gladly pleased to see his Kadan all relaxed and enjoying that moment. The quinari took his time tying up Manuel. He made sure the knot wasn´t hurting him. “Everything good so far Kadan?”

“Sure. What now?” Manuel asked with low voice.

“Lay down… Your torturer is gonna have a special time with you… I highly advise you to breathe deeply… This atmosphere is for us too…” Bull responded. Manuel followed the instruction and waited. He was excited to find out what Bull would do.  In this moment Manuel heard the sound of metal. Bull was using the handcuffs. He asked Manuel to stretch his legs completely. At first he thought the distance to use the handcuffs would be too much and therefore they would be useless but that wasn´t the case. “Clack!” “Clack!” Each handcuff chained each leg with the corresponding bedpost. “Can you escape Manuel? I want to see you try…”

Manuel gave it a go. He struggled a little only to discover that his legs were trapped. “I can´t Bull.”

“Exactly. You are mine only…” Before getting ready with his games, Bull decided to burn a second incense stick. The scent got weaker at the most convenient time. Bull wouldn´t allow that to happen. There wasn´t any hurry. He waited a bit so he could surprise Manuel just to leave his guard down again.

“…” Manuel remained in the same position waiting for Bull. Some minutes later he began to think if something wrong had happened “Did Bull fall asleep? I hope not… Is this part of the game?” The silence as well as the scent from the incense flooded the room. Bull approached to the bed carefully, as silent as possible. He thought for a second what to begin with. “…Mmm?” Manuel perceived something was getting closer. It reached his lips, gently. “This… is round? No, definitely flat!” Manuel examined more with the help of his lips. “It´s a palm!” he believed kissing it some more until it got far from him. Bull proceeded to use another part. “Pointy! But this is not what I thought it would be. And not the horn that´s for sure” He tried again “Small… and tender but definitely pointy. Ahh! Those ears! Mmm! Oh! It left” Manuel thought.

“How is the riddle going Kadan?”  Bull talked.

“Very interesting. I like it… More please!” Manuel said excited.

Since Bull just started he gladly accepted. This time the position was very different. Bull stood above him. Laying down with all the body but carefully so Manuel didn´t get crushed. He made sure Manuel could guess what part was getting closer except that he added some extra difficulty. He moved on his feet to Manuel´s dick, messing with it. That would make things more challenging for him.

“Mmm! That´s not fair Bull…” Manuel protested a bit and then he gave a kiss to make his guess “Very flat… No curves or anything…” He tried kissing more on the left and on the right. This left Manuel completely puzzled. “This part is big… very ample? Ahh… Bull, I can´t concentrate like this! The back? I see… Tsk! It left again. I need to be faster.” Manuel finally managed to guess right.

“All right. Here is an easy one…” Bull said ready to proceed with the next area. This time Bull decided not to use his foot to distress Manuel.

“Now this is… fluffy! Delicious! I know what is this!” He tried to raise his lips some more looking for something very concrete. Bull lowered his head to make things easier. And there it was. Manuel reached Bull´s mouth and kissed as much as he could. Bull remained there more than usual so Manuel could enjoy. That game was very stimulating, testing his senses, well that is, his touch with his lips specially as well as his smell. The incense played an important role. It was as if the incense would be magnifying the sensations, making them more evocative, each moment even more important, sensual, unique. That scent was much better than Bull and Manuel could have expected. It kept burning but it didn´t make them dizzy when they inhaled it during all that time. Even kissing was tastier with the smell. “Aww… don´t leave…” Manuel mourned on his mind when the lips of Iron Bull were out of his grasp.

What part would Bull use next? Would he finally get more… serious? “How about this one Kadan?”  Bull moved his head carefully or he could end hurting Manuel. 

 “Pointy… very pointy?” Manuel´s lips examined some more. “… It´s very hard. ---HAHAHAH!” Manuel couldn´t help to release a laugh and added. “Bull haha…seriously?”

“Yeah… that one was piece of cake. Here I go again!” His hand advanced little by little and began to fap Manuel softly.

“Umm… Bull is at it again… What´s this? Round and pointy… Wait this part is different. Solid. A… nail? He. Gotcha…” Manuel smiled while sucking one of Bull´s fingers.

“Time to do something more naughty Kadan…” Now this was when things would get more interesting. Manuel listened to Bull perfectly. Waiting for him to act.

“…Aaaaaahhh!! A-aa-ahhh…”  Manuel suddenly gasped. And his breathing became faltering. There was no doubt. Bull was blowing him. Playing with the tip, the shaft. Licking, sucking…

After a while the lustful feeling made a halt but Bull was still teasing and caressing Manuel´s dick “That was easy to recognize too. Right Manuel?” Bull was ready for the next move.

“Y-Yeah… I wasn´t expecting it. My…” Manuel replied breathing a little more strongly.

“Let´s see if you can guess this one…” Bull took the position. Manuel received no warnings or clues.

“I expect… this one has something to do with my lips Bull…” Manuel said quietly. But then he felt something unusual “!!! Ahh! FUCK! So good!” Manuel shouted, his mouth remained all open reacting to the pleasure.

“Yes Kadan! Let me hear your satisfaction! Release your approval to me…” Bull decided to ride Manuel again. It was something rare but he did it. The first time turned out to be bizarre for Manuel. However with the subsequent occasions he just understood Bull was at charge and if that is what he wanted or needed why would he stop him?

“Ahhh…Uooohhh…It´s all inside you Bull… Very… confortable. How nice… Fuck… I wasn´t… expecting his either hehe. Mmmm…” Manuel shared his emotions.

“Hey… Hmpph! I have the right to receive your stick Manuel. You always ride me! Humm!! How about me huh? Yeah!! A fine aahh!! Hard stick!!” Bull kept bouncing gently on Manuel.

“Your ass is very badass too Bull. I am just glad you decided to play with it…” Manuel talked again.

“All right… This should be enough for now…” Bull got up and walked to Manuel still blinded. He reached his ears and whispered. “Kadan… let me ask you something. Will you pop my cork? There´s no Tamassrans…”

Manuel smiled and responded “A Tamassran… when I am right here? No need for that. Bring it on and I´ll take good care of it…”.

“You want it bad…” Bull responded and then he crawled to the bed slowly. He needed to figure out what position to take to get confortable but without crushing Manuel by his weight… Iron Bull found the solution: he sat on his chest in the upper part carefully in a way that Manuel´s head remained between Bull´s big knees. “If you don´t feel good just tell me. Ok?”

Manuel felt the weight. It was nothing he couldn´t resist  though “Got that Bull. Go!”

There he was, Iron Bull on him. Finally the precious moment took place. “Enjoy this Kadan…” Bull replied almost silent.

Manuel noticed it near his lips. It was close enough for him to play. First he kissed softly. His lips touched the head, and a bit of the surrounding areas slowly checking the possibilities as well as the current hardness… He grinned from ear to ear now, a very noticeable smile indeed. Bull once more smiled proud to see his Kadan having a good time. He began to feel Manuel´s tongue all wet and warm pampering his hard dick. The sensation was good and only then Bull put introduced more inside. Manuel and Iron Bull made his breathing stronger. Both found really hot to hear their breathing merging together.  The time continued while Bull was feeling that lustful tongue manipulating, advancing as well as going backwards playfully long the shaft repeating the movements. He kept introducing more and more his dick  “Damm Manuel! Holy crap! Amazing! Ohh! That tongue of yours makes me crazy Kadan!”

“Mmmm!! Mmm...” Manuel tried to express his gladness too the best he could of course. His mouth was all stuffed for good. But it was so great to suck that hard and yummy dick. All for him. Things got pretty fun and sexy. And noisy too! Manuel tried to make all kind of sounds while eating Bull´s dick, slurping, releasing saliva and their breathing escalated in the middle of Bull´s moaning.

A while later Bull pulled out his dick and Manuel asked “Bull… let me see you now. Will you?”

Bull complied… He allowed Manuel to recover the breath. “Ok, no restrictions now Kadan. Will you unleash your passion on me? You have to show me.”

Manuel struggled some more “Yes! Yes! Free me! I can´t wait!!” Bull unchained Manuel, his blindfold was removed and finally he undid the knot with the rope. Bull could see it in Manuel´s face. He was desperate, restless so anxious to touch Bull and taste his body as he desired.

The following hour was crazy. Manuel was driven by some inexplicable burst of adrenaline as he threw himself to Bull´s chest tasting every area, angle and muscle. He was mad yes, completely out of control. He didn´t want to stop. There weren´t just kisses. Sometimes Manuel would make little bites in the upper part of the chest. Bull felt the teeth occasionally without hurting him.  He knew how Manuel used to behave.  At the beginning he gave him completely freedom. In addition he fulfilled a promise he made during a previous night. Bull interrupted his “enrage” for a short moment just to make things even better for him. He leaned on Manuel and this way his wonderful back remained comfortably close for him to do whatever he wanted. Manuel´s love spur just got even higher. His hand caressed all that back restless everywhere. Manuel loved to feel that, to kiss every place and area. It was irresistible and so well decorated that it wasn´t a surprise for Bull.  While Manuel was trying to quench his thirst, Bull could feel the endless kisses up, down, on the left, on the right and to keep things so well he continued fapping his own dick a little, well hard and “lubricated” from the little oral action from before. Bull waited some more but after a while this furious and passionate love spread to him and he also desired to act and mess with him badly again. Manuel didn´t make this easy. He just wanted to keep up with the kisses whereas Bull desired to change the stance and make things hot and interesting. Without realizing about this they began to make a mess in the bed moving all over like wrestling or something. Nobody could stop them. They could only obey the voice of passion asking for more and more.

“Ok… Kadan. Is there any way you would like us to cum today? Wanna ride me as usual or is there any specific position you want to do?” Bull asked him still horny.

“Mmm… I don´t know. What would you recommend me master? What I want is to feel your dominance. Control me and fuck me!” Manuel indicated.

“You are asking for the bodyguard then… It´s hot, simple and effective! And in that position I can kiss you while I take care of your fucking ass!” Bull suggested.

“The bodyguard? Have we tried that one yet? Doesn´t sound familiar to me.” Manuel asked.

“Actually yeah we did but only once, and it was quite dark. That´s why you might not remember it. Now I think of it… Remember that time the others wanted to gossip? Was exactly that.”  Bull explained.

“Oh! Really? That´s very easy! And really sexy. It´s decided! Bodyguard then Bull!” Manuel made his choice.

Bull headed in front of the fireplace and with his hand Bull gestured the command to approach him. Looking and teasing him then he said “Let´s do it here. It´s not that confortable as being in the bed riding me you know. Anyway if that works for you it´s ok. Stand ready Kadan…” 

“Just take me already Bull…” Manuel got closer and finally he rested in Bull´s body. Watching the flames while having sex was definitely a good idea…

“Your bodyguard is happy to serve…” Bull penetrated Manuel little by little. Once it got inside Manuel closed the eyes and Bull embraced Manuel in a somewhat different way. Instead of hugging him by the waist he positioned his arms covering the upper part of Manuel´s chest.

“Ah… You started slow Bull. I like it anyway…” Manuel said the first soft movements.

“Indeed… We need to make this last long… I want to make every second of this, every minute delightful so you conserve it in your head… And I´ll do it too… Kadan. My glorious Kadan… fucking with the Iron Bull. That´s a badass plan. Isn´t?” Bull hadn´t increased the speed yet. However the thrusts were even more pleasant and stronger.

“It is…! Yes it is!! Oh…! This is so nice! The night is young and here I am with you… Mmmm!! The best bodyguard ever! This sex is just awesome…! Aaahh!!” Each touch, friction made Manuel crazy.

“You are enjoying. Good. Kadan… Breath with me… Inhale air at the same time as me. You´ll like it and… meanwhile I can take care of another thing…” Manuel heard Bull and nodded. Iron Bull just hugged Manuel even more to hold him tightly. Next he began to kiss Manuel on his shoulder or neck while both released made their breathing noisy and loud but coordinated which turned out to be really special.

The movements gained speed this time. Manuel wasn´t able to keep the rhythm with Bull. He wasn´t breathing but clearly moaning, feeling every thrust. Bull was getting more and more excited. He also began to feel his body kind of sweaty and the same was for Bull. Possibly due to all the action they were having and the heat from the fireplace. The climax escalated progressively. They felt it. They would burst really soon. Manuel could just confirmed when Bull´s actions were more and more intense.

“Bull!! I think… I can´t hold this any longer…! Maker… Ah…!!” Manuel sensed the semen rising.

“Wait wait!! I wanted… to make this sticky!! Let´s finish in the bed!!” Bull picked up Manuel from the legs and together prepared to cum.

“What are you doing Bull? Is there… time for that?” Manuel asked.

“Go! Fap me hard!! I am doing the same to you! You´ll see it!!” Bull ordered.

Manuel was having trouble to resist. And even more when Bull jerked him off quickly. He spilled some cum and stroke Bull´s cock fast! “I am popping your cork Bull! Aaaahhh!!”

“It´s here!! Take it my cum Manuel!! Yeaaarggg!!!” Bull exploded just a few seconds after Manuel had done it as well. It was a mess: Manuel´s cum sprayed over Bull´s chest and some fell in one of his hands and Bull´s cum splashed a bit on Manuel´s nose and face.

“Hahahahahah… HAHAHAHA!!” Manuel laughed when they reached the messy and dirty end. Then he rested in the bed tired but happy to have enjoyed more sex with his lover.

Iron Bull rested next to him too recovering his breath and then kissed Manuel again slowly. “Well… There you go! You liked that?”

“Sure… Ah… Tommorrow I´ll be exhausted huh... hehehe. But Bull, sex is really enjoyable with you. Thanks. You surprised me with all this stuff. The incense, the handcuffs, the raunchy part too…” Manuel tried to get up, but he was still a little weak.

“It´s my pleasure Kadan! Dirty sex for you! Well… and for me too. I admit I love to get really dirty with my favorite Knight enchanter. You are badass you know! This night we skipped dinner so… we should eat something before sleeping. Right?” Bull advised looking for something.

“They won´t bring us anything here Bull. Do you have any ideas?” Manuel asked.

“Yup. As a matter of a fact I do! But let´s get a bit cleaner… Ok?” Bull finally grabbed some cloth to remove the signs of their action. Afterwards Bull opened a bag with food in there.

“Stashing snacks again Bull? What do you have there?” Manuel asked curious.

“I planned everything. Let´s eat this. Here! There´s nothing better than a sweet meal to recover the energy. If I am not mistaken you love this one. Correct?” Bull showed the meal.

“You bought a pie? You are too kind Bull!! Always thinking on everything. Let me see… crème and cinnamon? Mmm! This is going to be awesome!! Bull thank you!!” Manuel said happy.

“No need to thank me… Kadan. I´ll give you a piece of this. For you… We have three pieces each. There´s some more stuff in the bag… in case you remain hungry.” Iron Bull and Manuel began to eat.

“Mmm!! This crème is really good!” Manuel gave a bite to the first piece.

“Yeah, I mean! I thought this would be stale by now but heh seems I was wrong… Melenoth is a good baker!” Bull commented. “By the way, you need to talk to Rocky… You wouldn´t believe what happened before.”

“What do you mean? Give another bite here” Manuel asked while approaching a piece to Bull.

“He wanted to peek… I mean when I was naked trying the clothes…” Bull said after he gave the bite to piece Manuel was handling.

“What? Seriously? Hahahah!! No way!” Manuel laughed.

“Yeah! I don´t know how I managed to get rid of him… I thought you should know. Tell him something will you?” Bull continued with the third piece.

“But I can´t blame him… Who wouldn´t be curious Bull?” Manuel jested.

“Hey!” Bull protested smiling.

“I know I know! Don´t worry. I´ll have some discreet words with him then… Or shall launch him a fireball next time?” Manuel made fun again.

“That´s going too far… I guess. Just talking yeah…” Bull replied. Eventually the pie disappeared and only a few leftovers remained.

“Ahh. I think that should do it Bull. Thanks for this meal as always!!” Manuel thanked Bull happily and got confortable in the bed stretching his legs.

“Yeah. In fact that reminds me…” Bull stared at the empty plate thinking. “You always finish your food”

“What do you mean Bull?” Manuel couldn´t understand the question.

“The food I cook, I mean the rations I give to you at camp… You never leave food in you bowl…” Bull went to the bed with Manuel and began to stare at him.

“True! I love it… Why?” Manuel asked. He left his guard down…

“See!!? I knew that was odd!! You lied in front of everyone! Sneaky and mischievous! Kadan. Don´t deny it!! You love my food!” Bull trapped Manuel with his arms and looked at him in a fun way.

“No. Wait! Eh… Let me think this clearly!” Manuel fumbled with embarrassment.  

“Too late Kadan! I´VE GOT YOU!! It´s payback time!!” Bull began to toy with Manuel and kiss him playfully. “I demand an explanation!”

“I don´t have any Bull… I thought you wouldn´t notice!!” Manuel responded trying to explain while Bull was still accusing him heartily.

“Yeah… Now you say the truth… Next time we have sex I am getting much more serious!! Ahh… What the hell let´s sleep--- No! I am forgetting something else… We can´t sleep yet!!” Iron Bull remembered one important issue to discuss before resting. “Because if you don´t tell me what bugged you before you won´t sleep at all. And therefore the stress will have fun with you… I hope you are ready to speak.”

“Oh that… All right listen” Bull paid attention  to his Kadan face to face. Manuel shared with Iron Bull all the details. That strange prophet, his speech… and his unlucky timing hearing that weird conversation. He also told him his theories, his thoughts and his fears. “I think that´s all yes. We could add Antiva city to the list of possible destinations… So what do you think?”

“Mmm… Did you reveal your whole identity Kadan? The Inquisitor stuff I mean.” Bull asked.

“No... Honestly I wasn’t sure of what could I say in that moment…” Manuel answered thoughtful.

“Good… we need to play our cards safely… As for the rest… everything is unclear at the moment. The attack on Antiva could be true or just a trap to lure you out… Don´t you think?” Bull said.

“I considered that yes… I still don´t get it! Why is he attacking Antiva! There´s nothing important there… What´s the link between Antiva and Fen´harel?” Something suddenly made Manuel more concerned. A possible reason. “Damm! It´s not something Bull! But someone! The Montyliets!”

“Do you think Josephine was the target? Mm... That´s well thought actually..” Bull replied.

“But why her? She was just an advisor. Ok, I know, my ambassador. Am I not more important?” Manuel asked himself.

“You are probably the last of his concerns” Bull said certain.

“Why? How can you tell?” Manuel asked him.

“Your word means nothing, for people that is. Taking into account how greatly Orlais and Ferelden “greeted” you at the Exalted Council I can say they were delighted when you decided to dissolve the Inquisition. Of course there´s no more Inquisition and thus your word mean even less than nothing I suppose. As I see it, Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra could exert much more influency in Thedas. That´s why it makes sense to me that he decided to attack  Antiva… in the case that´s true. He wants to ensure his success by removing potential obstacles…” Bull gave his opinion.

“Ok then! Our next stop should be Antiva. We must alert her!” Manuel proposed.

“Hold that thought” Bull disagreed. “Now I am the one commanding you and I shall decide our plans. You already forgot or what?”

“You don´t want to save them? But!” Bull interrupted Manuel.

“Let´s imagine we travel there. You are right and Solas appears. What next? You stated clearly that you don´t know how to put a fight against him… To tell you the truth I can´t swing my axe that well if I get petrified with magic crap… That´s would be suicide… I can study your proposal and think about it. But that´s all I can promise” Bull explained. Manuel said nothing now reconsidering ideas. Bull was right and he knew it. He wanted to fight but he lacked the means to do it…

“That´s true Bull. What I am supposed to do then? If the awakening of the old Gods means the end of our existence… and takes place…” Manuel ran out of words thinking hard about it. He was getting more and more sad. If someone were to kill Bull, he wouldn´t accept it.

Iron Bull saw the face of his Kadan worried sick. He desired to fix that immediately. He grabbed Manuel and made him rest on his chest “Maybe… you don´t need to do anything Kadan.”

“Nothing at all? How that will save Thedas?” Manuel asked him, looking at his face. He released a bitter comment… “I want you to stay with me… if you get killed I… No!--“

“Shhh! Katoh that… Relax and listen to me. You were the hero. But you don´t have to be the hero again. Do you think Thedas will stand still and allow Solas to get away? If we can´t, someone will rise to teach him a lesson…” Bull whispered. “And I am not getting killed either no matter what”

“I like your vision of things Bull… Maybe I should stop worrying this much for everything” Manuel said.

“And you know it´s not like we´ll remain just looking while everything goes to crap… maybe we can´t fight Solas but… what if we can help in a more indirect way. Huh?” Bull told him.

“And… How about that prophet Bull? It is so strange…” Manuel covered the other issue.

“Yeah that… A quinari foretelling a disaster… It´s mysterious. No doubt about it. But it could mean many things. Like I don´t know. Maybe the events concerning the Viddhasala had travelled quickly and made the quinari panic at Par Vollen and Seheron. Seeing a quinari here could be a sign of umm… fragmentation or division of opposite ideas, you know. Quinari believing Fen´Harel will indeed destroy everything and those who don´t think that way.” Iron Bull made his own hypothesis.

“I wonder if they will keep focusing in Tevinter…” Manuel said.

“They will do. Yeah, something tells me they won´t stop. Now, if Solas is really getting serious… his presence will have any impact in that conflict. But whether that is good or bad for Sheheron or Tevinter… It is difficult to say Kadan… I just hope Solas    doesn´t have powers to manipulate people and create more wars. Wars and the death of everyone. Two bad ingredients.” Bull commented.

“Earlier, talking about Solas, you sounded… You have an idea.” Manuel replied.

“I´ve planned something yes. But I´ll let you guys know at our departure. You just…” Manuel saw that Bull got serious.  

“What is it Bull?” Manuel asked.

“You won´t… go anywhere right? Even if Thedas goes to Hell… You won´t disappear… like your arm did and leave me all alone… I don´t want… to lose you Kadan!” Bull looked firmly at Manuel caressing his face worried.

“Bull… I…” Manuel almost broke in tears. Somehow he didn´t and added. “Let´s live through this. And then… we could live in Kirkwall happily you know! You, me, and the chargers!! Once this gets done! I still have the key Varric gave me… I promise you to stay whole until then.”

“I like the idea Kadan. Kirkwall would be a fine base for us. I´ll take your word… no more sad faces which also goes for me. It´s our promise. Ok?” Bull asked. The flames from the fireplace were almost gone and they were ready to sleep. Iron Bull however wanted to say something else. “I won´t allow anyone to hurt you Kadan… I´ll protect you. I swear it… Sleep well.”

“Thank you Bull. My sword will keep you safe as well… Good night” Manuel and Iron Bull closed the eyes.

After the long night, both slept with oaths made and new goals to fulfill. The next day would reach soon and likewise their stay began to reach to the final days.


	5. Mirror effect.

Sunday finally arrived. The chargers knew it. Soon they would abandon the inn that offered them a great service. They would surely miss it but there´s wasn´t any point in getting sad thinking about it. In fact every member took advantage of the previous Saturday to have at least most of their preparations ready. Today the chargers got up really early and somehow they accepted another job with the difference that Manuel and Iron Bull wouldn´t go. Their commander thought that on this occasion Krem and the rest could take care of things just fine. Bull had not forgotten what Manuel told him that night so unless something really bad could happen he saw no need to force Manuel into more jobs. He would have plenty of opportunities to earn gold in the group. Instead he wanted him to relax as much as possible, especially during those last days.

After all the instructions were given, Iron Bull returned to his room. There was something he wanted to check before breakfast. When he entered he saw Manuel dressing up and getting ready for the day. “Ah! You are awake. Morning Kadan!”

“Good morning Bull. Am I the last again?” Manuel asked.

“Most likely, yes! Heheh” Bull smiled.

“Ouch… Really? Sorry about that… I tried my best to…” Bull interrupted Manuel.

“No. Don´t worry. Take your time. I want you to take it easy.” Bull said.

“Where are the others? Having breakfast maybe?” Manuel got up. He was about to put his footwear on.

“They found a mission. They left” Bull replied as he walked next to Manuel and sit on the bed.

“Is that so? Maybe I should have come with them…” Manuel added.

“Nope! I didn´t want to… We are leaving soon Kadan. Tomorrow to be more specific and… I want you to relax as much as you can… it will be long until we find any other inn. On Monday we´ll sleep out there under the stars!” Bull explained.

“You did on purpose… I see. I better enjoy these last hours. Breakfast time Bull?” Manuel almost grabbed his suit. He couldn´t. Bull picked it up as he wanted to do something.

“Hold a moment. Guess you are not going to need that bandage anymore. Let me see how is your wound.” Bull examined the shoulder touching in different ways. “Does it hurt? Do you feel something?”

“Nothing Bull.” Manuel answered.

“Good. That´s a good sign. Now I am removing this…” Bull undid the bandage and examined the area. “Mmm… it´s completely healed. Ah! But you gained a good scar… right here…”

“Good news then. That bandage was getting annoying” Manuel commented.

“Ok! Get dressed and we can eat. I am getting hungry!” Bull got up again.

Before getting dressed Manuel decided to use that ointment that he received from the merchant. He poured down the content on his chest and after tossing the little empty vial carefully on the bed he quickly used his only hand to extend it all over. The sensation was good and the smell was very peculiar… nothing he had smelled before. He got ready. Bull was waiting for him outside the room and Manuel finally closed it.

“Sorry to make you waiting. Let´s go!” Manuel exclaimed happily.

Bull and Manuel went downstairs talking about trivial things “Hey Kadan don´t you think today is… Sniff… Mmm…?” Bull suddenly reacted in a weird way. “What I am smelling…? Is it me or…” He thought.

“Are you ok Bull?” Manuel asked.

“Nah. Forget it… I got distracted… Maybe my starvation is hitting me hard. Probably that.” Bull replied.

Once in the tavern again Iron Bull and Manuel saw someone waiting at the counter with big sacks. The rest of the place was almost deserted. It was probably normal that in a Sunday there wouldn´t be much action and people chose to sleep more. That day there wasn´t market either. Who would work on Sundays apart from freelance mercenaries? Seems silly. Right? Well, it turns out there were specific dealers with business to attend in the Spiky Gauntlet.

“Keplet is here!! Melenoth! Where the hell are you!? Are you still sleeping? I don´t have all the day! Come on! Come on! COME ON!!” An impatient dwarf was hitting the counter trying to call Melenoth´s attention.

Finally Melenoth noticed the mess and hurried up. “I am coming!! Don´t rush me! Give me a minute!”

“A minute?? Guess what! I am throwing all this on the nearest cliff! Animals will be delighted!” Keplet tried to threaten Melenoth.

“You are an asshole! Is that really necessary?” Melenoth finally came out. “Here I am. Can you stop complaining for a while? Oh…” He saw Iron Bull and Manuel from afar approaching slowly and talking.

“Let´s get to business then! Here is your cargo! I can´t believe you guys really spend those amounts of meat… There!! Legs, thighs, ribs… the rest in this second sack!” Keplet informed him.

“Yes! Supplies for my people! Thanks! You came right on time!” Melenoth checked the contents.

“Don´t thank me! Give me my money old man!” Keplet waited for the pay.

“Aye… There it is… Don´t spend it too quickly!” Melenoth handed him a bag with gold.

“Hmmph. At least you are a good payer… I have to respect that. I am done here… See you next week!” Keplet stared at Manuel and Iron Bull a little while they took a seat at the counter. “And don´t stay inside that long! If you do, you can´t attend customers you know…!”

“Stop that hush! I know what I am doing. Scram!! You´ll shoo my customers away!” Keplet waved his arm from the door and made fun of him. Before he completely left Melenoth added something more “Bring me fish the next time. You DUMB!”    

Keplet´s voice could be heard one last time. “GOT THAT TEDDY!”

“Healthy teamwork huh… I love it.” Bull spoke now looking at Melenoth.

“I take you two are always like that. Correct?”  Manuel added.

“Yup… Since the first moment. Don´t take him seriously. He is completely round the bend.” Melenoth carried the big two sacks inside leaving the counter free to perform the service.

“Shh… Bull! Guess I´ll make him a couple of questions to him this time. Do you mind if I do?” Manuel whispered to him.

“No, it´s fine! Go ahead… We can kill some time too!” Bull answered,

Melenoth returned. “So. Hungry I suppose… What would you like?”

“I´ll have the usual…” Manuel responded.

“And you, big guy?” Melenoth asked him.

“Same for me. With…” Bull wanted to point out something.

“Yeah, yeah… with extra cocoa. Got it.” Melenoth said.

Sooner after taking the order, Melenoth began to serve everything. Not only to Manuel and Iron Bull but to a few others who took a seat in the counter as well. During their breakfast Manuel decided to initiate the conversation. “Sir Melenoth excuse me…”

“No.” Melenoth said abruptly.

Manuel and Bull looked at each other kind of perplexed. “Okaay… You yet have to hear me first so you can decline the question…”

“Just joking. What is it? Hold a moment! Before you open that mouth you should know I am not really into, politics, religion and of course I can´t teach you how to turn into a bear. Are we clear?” Melenoth said.

“Fair enough” Bull added.

“Is there any possibilities you---” Manuel got interrupted again.

“Maker no! I have a wife already! Hey you! Iron Bull. Was it? Tell him something! He is after me! Why don´t you stop him?” Melenoth made fun of Manuel.

“No sir, I assure you that´s not what I wanted to ask…” For the Knight enchanter the response was kind of sudden and unexpected. Bull however got a kick out of hearing Melenoth´s prank.

“Ok. This time is for real! Shoot it up sir!” Finally Melenoth seemed to get serious.

“Your crew is large and diverse. Some help here, other with the rooms. More in the kitchen I suppose. And you only have a boy. How someone like you could have found all of them? It makes me really curious!” Manuel asked.

“That´s a good one actually!” Melenoth said.  “A little part of the people you see working with us are friends or contacts from others cities… I told them I was going to open an inn here and… you know… they decided to cooperate with my crazy but profitable endeavor. As for the rest… I erm… let´s say we reached an agreement.”

“What kind of agreement? A fair one I suppose?” Manuel asked.

“Why, of course! Look, most of them were assholes, criminals, rogues, bandits who decided to throw away their lives. And I am not a lucky person actually… Wherever I travel or wander alone out there I find trouble… Well you guys noticed that already. Haahhahaha!! Anyway it´s not like I encountered giants all the time!” Melenoth explained.  

“That´s a relief… I suppose!” Manuel gave another sip to the coffee.

“So, returning to the agreement part… What happened when I had to deal with those bastards? As soon as they showed signs of violence I changed to my bear form to teach them a lesson. And only when I was about to slash them with my claws for the last time they would ask for mercy. Thus, you can say I began to recruit them. I offered them a job, my conditions and they gave up the road of evil and blood.” Melenoth told them.

“You gave them that opportunity. A new life… That´s… very noble of you” Manuel commented.

“Exactly sir! And this place is huge! We can always use an extra hand here. It´s fun cause I thought most of bastards would prefer to be dead meat but they really wanted to avoid that. It surprised me… They were willing to listen… Thedas is not entirely full of idiots after al.l” Melenoth thought.

“I´ve seen young people around here too. Don´t tell me children engaged battles against you…” Bull commented.

“Seriously I had no idea what I was thinking in that moment… but I suppose… that in the end I accepted them… reluctantly” He responded.

Mariel had listened a part of the conversation and intervened coming out from the kitchen “Oh! Is that so honey? That´s not what you told me… Aren´t you playing the tough guy a bit too much? Allow me to share with them the truth.”

“Yes! We want to hear it!” Iron Bull added.

“He pitied those children without a home or future so much that he decided to become their new father. Whether a blight took their parents or they just got abandoned, Melenoth put an end to their life of misery, mischief and poverty. Owww… Isn´t he sweet?” Mariel pinched one of his fat cheeks playfully in front of them and added “My sweet! And cranky Melenoth…!” Bull and Manuel couldn´t help to laugh watching that scene.

“That too yeah… Mariel! Stop that! Not now…” Melenoth got all embarrassed. “And that´s it.”

“Now it´s my turn Melenoth! What´s the story behind the Spiky Gauntlet?” Bull asked him.

Melenoth took a deep breath and made his voice mysterious and strong. “Listen well everyone! The following history begins in a desolate place. With only one man whose dream was to build his future confronting all kind of savage enemies and---- Guess what! No! I was just joking. Forget it.”

“You really expect people to take you seriously when you keep behaving like that?” Bull responded a bit disappointed.

“What? Thought I was going tell you two a tale about drama, tears, human effort, and love? That won´t happen! I hate histories you know! I can´t understand how are there people able to write pages and pages of words out of nowhere or keep storytelling to people for hours and hours!! It´s impossible!” Melenoth grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor.

“Darling… It´s called inspiration, imagination. And people use it...” Mariel answered.

“So you are not telling us then…?” Bull inquired.

“Bah… What can I tell you…? I don´t need to make up anything… I always wanted to manage my own place… Be my ruler, that kind of thing. In the city? Nah… that was impossible. Way to expensive… The only thing I could achieve is… to become a carpenter or I don´t know, a farmer. That´s not what I wanted to do! So I traveled and traveled around Thedas looking for somewhere to use my vocation and one stormy day I stumbled across this place… which was a complete disaster” Melenoth finally and suddenly began to relate his story with an eloquence that no one could see coming. “Then… I asked for help and the rest is as you can see. There! Happy now?”

“See? That wasn´t that difficult…” Mariel added.

“That doesn´t explain the name.” Manuel replied finishing his food.

“It just makes reference to our first day improving this place. Making it fit to live in. That square you saw out there? With the bazaar and the people? Hell no… That place was a mess! It was like… a field full of thorns, and sharp nettles… So spiky… ah the memories. So much hard work clearing up the place. Needless to say the interior of the inn. There were entire sections crumbled, broken down by the pass of time. But… hey I feel glad everything turned out well! Now I can see proudly the results!! And oh… the “gauntlet”… there´s nothing special about it. I like gauntlets, only that.” Melenoth explained.

“That´s not bad… Right Bull?” Manuel asked.

“Well… there wasn´t any added excitement but it´s ok I guess.” Bull and Manuel paid for their meal “Thanks for the story. It´s always nice to know more stuff”

“I am glad… Speaking always helps to broke the boring atmosphere around here! Don´t hesitate to ask me more if you want!” Melenoth cleared up the counter. Iron Bull and Manuel left.

“So… What would you like to do today Bull?” Manuel asked him.

“It´s the last day. Why don´t we just take it easy?” Bull responded. However in that moment something went wrong. He saw Skinner entering the tavern all pale, worried sick. “Or maybe not…” She was looking for her commander… and well… even before hearing her, they knew that watching only her returning and not the others meant big trouble.

“Commander! Thank the maker there you are… I bring bad news…” Skinner informed them recovering her breath.

“Skinner. What´s going on? What happened to the mission? Where are the rest of the chargers!? Tell me!” Iron Bull ordered.

“The mission… It´s been a total failure. I am sorry… And the guys fell… Just like that. I couldn´t do anything. I don´t know how I was able to escape…” Skinner apologized.

“No! That´s crap! It can´t be! They never wouldn´t be defeated so easily! What the hell went wrong?” Bull expressed his anger.

Manuel found this really strange. “Commander calm down! “Fell” Just sounds very ambiguous. Maybe they are not dead yet! Please Skinner, tell us everything… How many enemies you encountered? What they did to cause so much trouble?”

“None… I just don´t know. Everything happened so fast! We entered a room and--- It´s crazy! The place was empty! One by one they fell in there…! I entered in stealth quickly and fled… I couldn´t believe it.” Skinner answered completely distraught.

“What?! Nobody? This doesn´t make any sense!! A trap?” Bull wasn´t able to figure out the problem.

“Bull… Just what mission the guys accepted? Some explanations would definitely help here…” Somehow for Manuel the word “none” wasn´t that surprising.

“Someone… like a magician or something asked us for help. She ensured that her estate got occupied by a Tranquil while she was out. And ensured that the Tranquil was using magic, summoning elementals and who knows what else…” Bull explained.

“Huh? Tranquils can´t use any magic! That´s what the rite of Tranquility is about! You knew that right? Have you been misled?” Manuel told him.

“I don´t think so Manuel! I knew she was lying! More reason to have the mission done and discover the truth behind all that. I told the guys to be careful!” Bull replied.

“And… I also found strange that we got paid in advance…” Skinner added.

“But you told me that´s not… how the chargers----“ Bull interrupted him.

“Yeah… She insisted. I am not changing the rules Kadan. However under very specific and remote circumstances… I allow it. But that doesn´t mean anything! I´ll save my boys and that woman will explain me everything! No one tricks the chargers this way! Whoever attacked my men will taste my axe. They are in danger. There´s no time to lose!” Bull explained all frustrated.

Manuel and Iron Bull prepared for the battle. The commander was annoyed to see that his Kadan had to enter in action again. This is not what we wanted but Manuel wouldn´t allow himself to remain in the inn doing nothing. Bull couldn´t find any excuses, he just wanted to avoid anything that could put Manuel in danger and yet his Kadan was completely determined to help and saved the others. By order of Iron Bull, Skinner remained in the Inn. She gave them directions to the place.

“All right…  This must be Tenirath Estate! South the watermill. No doubt! Are you ready Kadan? Only the Maker knows what is inside” Bull went ahead to the entrance.

“Yes. Let´s do this. If they are still unconscious we better hurry. They are in great trouble.” Manuel walked to the entrance too.

The iron gate was completely open. And the next door in front of them was slammed aside. Iron Bull and Manuel went on checking the surroundings for possible threats and finally they were inside. “I don´t like it. It´s very quiet. Be careful” Manuel just nodded. He was paying attention to everything. Walking for a long hallway with rooms on both sides wasn´t probably the best idea but to their surprise there wasn´t anyone, except for broken doors, windows and many more furniture.

After a while they entered in a big living room. There was no trace from the chargers. Suddenly Manuel closed the eyes. He had detected something in the atmosphere… The air was very heavy, dense to breathe. “Bull… I am feeling something. Be on your guard. There´s magic around here! Something or someone… I don´t know yet.”

“Crap… don´t tell me we are facing demons! Not now!” Bull grumbled.

“Sorry. I can´t determine what are we dealing with yet. Let´s continue. If we get closer to the source I might get answers. Just prepare your weapon.” Manuel suggested.

They left the living room and continued along another hallway. The magical flux became stronger, very stronger. So much that the magic began to take shape. At first Manuel thought he was the only one witnessing the following events. Bull´s reaction showed he was wrong. “What the hell is that? Shiit!”

Something like a spectral bony dragon was approaching to Bull. It was a grotesque image. Like a whole bunch of bones animated by magic. That thing (probably the best way to call it) stood in front of them and began to stare at Bull. It seems the spectral dragon was trying to attract Bull´s attention. His ghostly tail was wagging.  “You are seeing what I am seeing. Right Manuel?”

“I do… Is it calling you? Seems definitely a trap…” Manuel responded activating his spirit sword.

“Wait no need for that…” Bull advanced slowly, almost relaxed.

Manuel got more nervous. He was aware of Bull´s excitement with dragons and feared that he could fell in such silly trap  “Bull, wait no! Don´t do it!”

Iron Bull raised his left arm a moment ordering Manuel to stay there. When Bull got close enough, that thing nodded to him smiling in a sinister way. It was about to land his twisted intangibles claws. However out of a sudden Iron Bull quickly slashed  used his big hands, performing his dragon rage skill aiming directly to the head.  “I´ve never seen something that freaking ugly! JUST DIE!”

“!!?” Manuel from afar watched how that spirit or whatever was that disappeared at the moment Bull attacked it. Was that a test?

A voice could be heard “Uahhh Hahahaha Eheheheh!! A strong one! This gets better!”

“What? It vanished? Hey! Where did you go!! Come back!” Bull shouted.

Manuel ran to Bull and spoke to him “All right. This is not good Bull. That voice… You know what that means?”

“Of course! We found the culprit.” Bull responded.

“Yes… And it must be a spirit or a demon. It tried to allure you with an illusion. You did well.” Manuel commented.

“It takes more than a fucking ghost to seduce me! If we encountered that we must be close. Hurry!” Manuel and Bull resumed the exploration.

Meanwhile the voice talked to them again. “Guess I should thank that elf who got away from here. She brought me more guests… unusual ones… So by all means… make yourselves at home. I´ll take good care of you. He… hehe…”

“Keep laughing while you can! It will be the last time you do!!” Bull yelled.

Another illusion was waiting for them. An elegant specter with the semblance of a man was sitting in the next room, it was wearing some kind of suit. “Again this shit? I´ll make him pieces!” Bull was ready to use his axe.

“No… wait. I suspect I am the target this time” Manuel stopped Bull walking ahead from him.

The specter looked at the Knight enchanter. Suddenly he took off his suit revealing his gleaming greenish chest. Now he got up and with only one step he teleported until Manuel´s position. “I know what everybody loves. I see their weaknesses. I can see yours. Surrender your soul to pleasure…”

“Is that the only thing you can offer to me?” Manuel asked while channeling magic from his hand.

“Pleasure comes in many shapes, in many desires. Now, give  me your heart. The specter said with deep voice.

“That´s not happening… BE GONE!!”  Manuel released an energy barrage from his palm and just like before the illusion in front of him disappeared. “Are you even taking this seriously?! Appealing physical appearance isn´t everything. You IDIOT!! Try harder next time!”

“My my… SUCH VIOLENT GUESTS! Fighting is useless, I wonder if someday I´ll understand why humans do it constantly… It´s a pity you two turned down my lustful offers… So be it. I´ll find a way to keep you here with me… Hehehe…” the entity spoke to them.

Bull walked next to Manuel and said “Another minion down. Nicely done Kadan. We need to press on.”

“Yeah. This spirit is going to regret it. And it seems pretty weak. This will get done in no time!” Manuel replied.

Eventually both checked the last rooms. “Bull! Here, I found them. Look!” Manuel pointed to them. Their bodies were on the floor.

For Bull this was very hard. Watching all of them like that. “Guys!!” Bull and Manuel entered in the room. “Everyone!! Please! Talk to me! Krem, Rocky! Wake up!! Don´t make me this!!”

While Bull tried to reanimate them. Manuel inspected Grim´s body. There were no signs of injuries in his body. The same could be said for Dalish next to him. “Bull! They are not dead… I can feel their vital pulses.”

The spirit raised his voice “Of course they aren´t. They sleep for now… they walk in my garden. The only place where they can make their dreams and desires real… They were much more reasonable than you. Once they had accepted my garden completely and choose to abandon this world of chaos, only then they will be completely mine.”

“Sleeping? You have to be kidding me! Guys get up already! Hear me voice!! It´s an order!!” Bull commanded without success.

“I gave them… such marvelous and beautiful dreams that I highly doubt they can wake up. They don´t want to leave. They are happy. Join them…” the spirit insisted.

“Manuel. How we win this? I can´t wait to sink my axe in that fucking spirit!” Bull asked checking the room.

“Right now their minds are being manipulated. If we can find the source of the problem we should be able to dispel whatever is affecting them.” Manuel explained him.

“So we only have to take it down? That´s easy! Let´s keep searching. That thing can´t be far!” Bull and Manuel ran to the door but then they discovered that it was blocked. An invisible force sealed it “What? The Hell? Are we stuck here? Come on!!” Bull complained.

“Allow me a moment Bull” Manuel used his magic just to find out if he could break down the blockage. The spirit sword had no effect. Fire and ice magic were useless as well. “Grr!! My magic is not working! It tricked us! This is not good.”

“You low life!! Stop setting up dirty tricks! Fight us face to face!” Bull exclaimed.   

“Dirty tricks? You guys are kind of ungrateful. I am willing to give you the chance of receiving an eternal rest. And you are all angry… By the way. I imprisoned you guys here, yes. Have fun and enjoy your last hours. Allow me to share my taste for decorations…” Once the spirit talked, the room began to change. The next minutes were horrible: the room began to beat as if Manuel and Iron Bull were inside of a giant heart. The texture from the walls changed emitting an intense red glow. The floor of marble disappeared, changing into bubbling blood and flesh. And that wasn´t all: holes from different sizes began to appear in the walls too and then in each of them a sort of demonic eye appeared. Looking at our heroes, without losing them from sight. A room taken out from a nightmare. “There you go! You two resisted all this time so now… you die HERE WITH THEM!!”

“This is completely shitty!! Arrggh!! How could this happen!!? Wait… Mmm? Kadan? I don´t feel anything… Ok, this place transformed but… are we supposed to feel any effect of any kind?” Bull asked confused.

“I am assuming any normal person witnessing this… would have fallen under despair or committed suicide… Creepy but it could be worse though…” Manuel commented, watching everything.

“Right… Now it comes the best part… Kadan, how we get out of here?” Bull started to smash eyes with his axe. But all instantly regenerated. “… Well I wanted to try it”

“Bull… I don´t know what to do… I need to think…” Manuel said.

“I don´t want to lose here Manuel! After this we are drinking, everyone, a lot!! There must be a way! It´s not attacking us but.. I suspect things will get worse if we don´t leave… specially for them” Bull look at the chargers.

“There´s always a way out. Let´s see.  We are… in its domain. And I think this must be exactly the core” Manuel explained.

“This place? Are you sure? So we have to find the weak spot. Right?” Bull replied.

“Exactly but… our weapons and my magic won´t work…  Step by step. Let´s review everything so far, help me. We have encountered a bone dragon or something like that alluring you, and a specter trying the same with me…” Manuel mentioned.

“This spirit was mentioning things like pleasure, desire all the time” Bull added.

“Yes… Seduction…? No. Temptation maybe?... Ah!! Ok ok! It´s a lust spirit! A deadly one but I am sure!” Manuel exclaimed.

“And that means…” Bull replied.

“We have identified our foe. I need to figure out how to undo all this. If we manage to disrupt this dimension, your boys should wake up on time as well. Now the problem is I don´t see anything unusual here apart from eyes looking at us. Something that could allow us to damage it” Manuel told him.

“Sounds really tricky… I am afraid I am not very helpful here… Magic and spirits are not my thing.” Bull lamented.

“That´s my field of expertise, Bull. Leave it to me” Now Manuel closed the eyes and tried to think more carefully “Come on!! You have to save the others and Bull! Goddammit! You have studied in a circle of magi. Argghh! Did I forget everything? I´ve read so many books!” Was Manuel able to do something? Perhaps he spoke too soon.

Bull stared at Manuel thinking really hard. Possibly feeling his burden of responsibility once more. Exactly what Bull didn´t want for his Kadan. For now the only thing he could do is to offer him support. “I know you can do it Kadan… I trust you, I always do. I would do it even in an abyss of darkness. You are not alone, I am with you.”

Manuel saw Bull next to him placing his hand no his shoulder and said “Bull thanks… don´t worry.” He began to think again. “Lust… is a sin. A carnal sin.” Suddenly a specific title popped in Manuel´s head and with it the information he needed.

_“Fade walker´s survival guide. Part 4: Reflecting a sin._

_Under remote and exceptional conditions, if one lacks of the physical strength or magical means to defeat a specific spirit or demon symbolizing a sin for instance Pride or Wrath, it is yet possible to expel its presence and therefore to nullify completely any active effects present in the area. The rate of success depends on the willpower along with the cunning of the person using this technique and the magical resistance of that enemy  in question. Exposing such entity to someone else committing the same sin with a greater power  may have disastrous consequences as the magical flux is inverted causing your foe to enter in a chaotic state of anger and frustration, thus disabling its capacities of reason and use of its abilities. While the process might sound simple to the reader, the sin must be expressed as natural as possible, otherwise it might not work. It is said that Taxamek the crazy archmage once showed a cold, cruel inhuman wrath and destruction before a Wrath demon and…”_ Manuel had remembered more than enough, still he began to doubt.

“This? I was wrong…!! Is this really what I needed? How I am going to expose Lust to Lust? This is useless! Wait a moment…” Manuel checked the unholy room again.

“Kadan? What is it? Do you got something?” Bull noticed Manuel acting in a weird way.

“Almost! We are surrounded by eyes…! That´s it! And I have the right person with me to do this…!” Manuel stared at Bull.

The bodies from the other chargers began to emit a strange dark blue aura. “Excellent! Just a little more and they will finally say farewell! I love my job! You two can do this faster and get yourselves killed. That will save tons of trouble…” the spirit spoke again.

“We aren´t giving up yet!” Manuel responded. “Bull! There no time to lose!! I have the solution. Come! Let´s stand in the center of the room!”

“Ok! Got that! Tell me what to do!” Bull followed the indication.

“Good, right here. Now, I understand this is going to get surreal… but I want you to hug me and TURN ME ON! Just like you always do!” Manuel said the next step.

“What? Here? Kadan this is not the time!!” Bull´s reaction was normal…

“Bull! I am serious! I know this is crazy but is the only way… DO IT!!” Manuel insisted.

“Well if you say so… Here I come… hehe. Do I have to fuck you here Kadan?” Bull asked smiling.

“I don´t know… It depends on how strong that thing is! Hurry!” Manuel replied.

The only thing that could go wrong is that it could seem very forced which would ruin the attempt. However Bull had plenty of experience and provoking Manuel would be piece of cake. Bull threw his axe and took his Kadan on his arms. First they began with the exchange of seducing looks. Bull was doing it greatly. He was ignoring the horrifying scene around.

“This has to be a joke… Are you two serious?!” the spirit exclaimed.

“It´s working… Keep it up Bull…” Manuel whispered. Bull now began to feed his Kadan slow and passionate kisses making his breathing stronger. That specific sound Manuel loved to hear.

“Guys! There´s NO need for THAT! Let´s make an agreement! … AARGGHH!! If you stop I´ll take you to my garden too!! It will be better than just dying!” the spirit showed signs of trouble to speak.

“Ahhh!! Yes!! Oh Bull” Iron Bull now was playing with the neck giving him nice bites, using his evil tongue and meanwhile there was Manuel releasing his pleasure out and loudly.

“I want to kiss you. A LOT!!”Bull said. Each word expressed this way acted like a dagger, stabbing the strength of that spirit, making a fool of itself.

“I am LUST! This can´t be HAPPENING!! UGHH!! Why?? DAMM YOU!!” the spirit´s rage continued increasing.

Something else was happening at the same time “CRACK!” Fissures and crevices started to appear in all the dimension giving the aspect of a broken crystal shattering more and more. The countless eyes that appeared in the place had a sad appearance and released red tears as if it were blood.

“Just a little more… Try telling me something dirty” Manuel murmured.

“I am going to use my sweet tongue with your dick so you writhe in pleasure looking at the sunset. And then you´ll cum and make a mess in my mouth!! What about that?” Bull lowered his voice a bit.

“STOP IT!! STOP THAT ALREADY!!!” the spirit exclaimed angry.

“That´s pretty hot actually Bull… I reckon I should first ride and bounce your hard dick first and let you fill my ass!” Manuel replied moving his hand down to provoke Bull ignoring the protest from the spirit.

In a trice the spirit released a final and noisy weeping “WAAAAAHH!!! Beaten up… by two lovers… Fine!! Enjoy your absurd freedom and let me just be!!   F-FOOLS!! GRAAAAAaaaaaaah…” After this last scream the room returned to normal again.  

Minutes later the chargers began to recover consciousness. Krem was the first to get up. “Ugh… What a dream… What happened here? Is everybody all right?”

“I feel weird. My head is all fuzzy…” Rocky said getting up too.

“Mmmm? Manuel and the commander are here? I don´t get it…” Stitches added.

“Why are they hugging each other?” Dalish asked examining her body.

“Bull?” Manuel murmured.

“Yeah?” Bull was still embracing Manuel strongly.

“It´s ok. I think the spirit is gone for good” Manuel said.

“I know that… I am hearing the chargers. You did it…” Bull praised Manuel.

“No… it´s thanks to Skinner who alerted us in first place and to you… I wouldn´t have dissolved the nightmare without you…” Manuel explained and added “They are looking at us… Hehe”

“So? I am comfortable here…” Bull wasn´t planning on moving from there.

“You understand we can´t begin to have sex here with them looking… Right?” Manuel commented.

“Yeah a pity… Too bad they woke up at the worst time…” Bull jested.

“Bull!! Haha! Don´t say that!” Manuel laughed.

“Cough! Cough!” Grim tried to call their attention.

“It seems we´ll have to continue this later…” Bull released Manuel from the embrace. He spoke at the other chargers. “Welcome back among the living guys! That was close!”

“Commander where´s Skinner? I thought she was with us… And what about the mission?” Stitches inquired kind of worried.

“She´s safe… That´s all you need to know for now.” Bull answered.

“What if we discuss everything in the tavern. Commander?” Manuel suggested.

“Sure! Let´s leave this hellhole already. Come on guys!” Bull gave the order and little by little the group made his way again to the Spiky Gauntlet.

That night…

Bull, Manuel and the rest of the chargers tried to rest, to make the most of the remaining hours. What better way to gather energy than enjoying drinks and food for one last time? And on this occasion it was Iron Bull who invited them. The liquor was abundant and the meal delightful. At the beginning their commander took some time to explain what the hell had happened in the last mission… including why they saw him and Manuel in there.

“That is how we ended there guys… If Skinner had not escaped, I would have lost each one of you. Excellent job Skinner, you took the right decision. To Skinner!!” Bull raised his jar and praised her.

“It´s always useful to have a rogue in a party… Thanks!” Rocky added.

“You are welcome everyone… I am glad you returned safely. I knew that the way all you collapsed in there… wasn´t normal. Pheeww!” Skinner said.

“And another toast to my Kadan!! The one that broke the crap that thing cast on you!! All hail Manuel!! Anaan!” Bull exclaimed and the chargers raised their jars happy.

“Mmm… Somehow I am not still used to receive all this credit… I need to reduce my modesty…” Manuel spoke to Skinner.

“Haha… You have to relax and enjoy these little victories. Besides this is coming from our boss no less!” Skinner commented smiling.

“Wait! Everyone! Let´s be fair! One more toast to our commander! He played an important role when defeating the spirit! We wouldn´t be here if he hadn´t helped me! To the Iron Bull!” Manuel exclaimed looking at him and Bull laughed in response.

“So I am really curious Manuel. Let´s imagine you two had not made it on time… What would have happen to us then?” Krem asked him.

“Mmm… according to that spirit you would have died, which I can´t say for sure… In any event… I reckon the most likely scenario would be possession. Both things are bad, really bad anyway…” Manuel explained.

“I don´t understand how we could fell that easily. Damm! It pisses me off!” Rocky complained.

“You guys aren´t attuned with magic… There´s nothing you could have done to avoid it. That room acted like some sort of trap, blocking your minds and eventually imprisoning your souls… How about you Dalish? Did you feel something when you entered in the estate?” Manuel asked her.

“It´s true that I noticed something weird in the air. But I wasn´t sure. Apart from that no disturbances or anything…” Dalish responded.

“Mmm… strange… you should. All is well that ends well…” Manuel remained thoughtful.

“Enough magic for now Manuel… Ok chargers, listen. I need your attention a moment.” Bull spoke to his men.

“Hey! You are not going lecture us again. Right?” Krem asked him.

“Is not that… I would like to make a change in the charger´s rules!” Everyone got interested about this, talking things between them. “From now on, we won´t accept more payment in advance, unless… we can analyze the mission first. We won´t rush things like this again. Is that clear?”

“But chief! Why? That´s easy money!” Krem wasn´t happy about this.

“Yes! And also an easy way to get more trouble, risks, which means more chances to get tricked or killed. It´s a matter of safety.” Bull explained.

“Look this last mission Krem. One hundred gold pieces… You guys almost got killed and there´s no trace of that woman. We ended cleaning up her mess… That´s not good…” Manuel gave his opinion.

“Mmm… if you guys put it that way… looks understandable” Krem replied.

“Ahem! And another thing. I also want to modify the process when taking missions. So far this is what we´ve been doing: to accept the quest and report to me later about the details. That´s crap and needs to change. From this moment we´ll speak to the customer, check the details, and discuss anything that might be important with me. Finally we´ll accept or decline the mission.” the chargers remained in silence. “Now the important point in this system is discussing. Guys, I can make mistakes too, like this morning. Hell! I and not perfect. That´s why you should share the ideas with the rest and with me. We used to do it, I don´t understand why we stopped doing that. I want to see it again.”

“Even if I think it´s important but turns out to be meaningless, or silly, or just a joke?” Rocky jested.

“Yes! Even that. Don´t worry! If you are not taking a mission serious, I´ll make sure you do next time…” Bull added.

“Gulp!” Rocky gave a sip from his drink trying not to think on that.

Now that Iron Bull explained some points, everyone continued talking about more cheerful things. The next regions they would might traverse probably. Topics that could seem trivial but made the night enjoyable. In the middle of this Iron Bull spoke to Krem.

“Hey Krem… You´ve got a minute?” Bull whispered him discreetly.

“Yeah?” Krem answered.

“Do you… still have that with you? I am going to need it this night” Bull said.

“Wait. Are you two going to play? Must be THIS night?” Krem asked trying to enjoy the liquor.

“Yes! This night… you know to conclude our stay in this place with something good!” Bull explained. Manuel began to notice Bull and Krem talking.

“Aaah… As you say boss. Second floor, first door on your left. I used it yesterday… It should be in my table…” Krem told him. “Anything else?”

“Nope… thanks vint! Don´t tell Manuel anything!” Iron Bull got up and went upstairs.

“Go easy on him!!” Krem exclaimed from the table.

Bull didn´t take too long to find what he was looking for. It was  exactly as Krem told him. Next, he went to his room and there was a problem: there weren´t chairs and he also needed a table… “Mmm… guess I´ll have a few words with Melenoth.”

“Krem where did Bull go? This is not the same without him.” Manuel said.

“Oh… he went to my room… looking for… erm… a weapon! Yes! That´s it!” Krem said. The spur of the moment allowed him to give a false reason. However it wasn´t convincing one.

“A weapon… at this hour. Sure… I need to tell Bull you need more practice at lying.” Manuel made fun of Krem.

“I am not supposed to tell you. Direct orders from the Chief” Krem considered not to make up any more cheap excuses. Still he wouldn´t tell him what was going on.

“That´s… more like it. I guess.” Manuel replied. “What is Bull up to now… Well its more exciting this way” He thought.

Bull returned downstairs and waited for Mariel or Melenoth. He looked busy actually which was definitely strange. Manuel stared at him firmly but only that. He decided not to intervene. After all he loved to be surprised by Bull. “Is there someone over here? Anyone?”

Mariel attended him “Hello sir! Can I help you?”

Bull spoke to her quietly, looking sometimes to Manuel and the others just to make sure anyone wasn´t listening. “Umm. See… Is there any way you could bring a couple of chairs and a table to our room? It would be badass.”

“Oh! No problem! I´ll tell Melenoth… Need something else?” She asked.

“Actually yeah. It turns out… this man here is not good with lyrics or poetry. You know, that kind of arts… I´ve seen many minstrels around here… and I need something special for my Kadan so… I was wondering if... you could recommend me any.” Bull explained.

“You got just lucky! This week a well-known group of bards visited us. See that table in the bottom? With the dwarves? Ask for Misle and Vesta. Don´t let their size fool you. They are great singers and their range of songs is awesome! A bit eccentric possibly… but they should help you out!” Mariel suggested him pointing to the table in question.

“I appreciate it ma´am! I´ll ask them right now!” After thanking Mariel, Bull decided to give the suggestion a go.

One in the group spotted Iron Bull from the distance and alerted the others “We should play different songs this night. Huh? Guys… Someone is coming! Watch out!”

“Good night. Iron Bull! I am looking for Vesta and Misle” Bull greeted them.

“Autographs again? We are resting a bit before playing again. Can´t wait? Take care of him Misle.” she said.

“Vesta sweetheart. You know how fame is. Now even quinari look for us. Ahh the taste of success. Don´t worry. You´ll have your autograph in no time.” Misle added.

“No, I am afraid it´s not that. I want to talk about a specific favor. I know it´s kind of late but… Are you taking requests? I do need something special.” Bull commented.

“Couldn´t you have said at the beginning! We are always open for some extra money. So. What is it?” Vesta waited for Bull to talk.

“Money? This is about love! You guys surely can make me this favor. Not to mention the good amount of gold you earned this night.” Bull put into practice some of his charismatic Ben-Hassrath skills at the time he spotted a good-looking sac with money nearby… 

“Guess what? You made your point. I was going to ignore you but somehow I like you… Yes I could make an exception after all…” Vesta agreed not to charge any money.

Misle however intervened. “But if you accept… we´ll have to change all the songs scheduled for this night…”

“I haven´t accepted yet. Let the big guy talk first” She replied.

Iron Bull explained the plan to the group carefully. “So that´s it. Can you guys help me or not?”

“As I see it… Dedicating only one song to your partner… seems insufficient… a vulgarity. Since we are here, we can do it better than that. Leave the romantic touch to us… Vesta. Are you in mood of changing the remaining songs? To satisfy our big guy we´ll need nice ballads… What do you think?” Misle commented.

“Eh… It´s a nice change. I can do that. Now, you haven´t told us who are you dedicating this… I need a name. Just Kadan won´t do.” Vesta spoke to Bull.

“Oh. That. Right. Manuel is his name.” Bull responded.

“Manuel then… All right guys! Time to make our music reach any soul! Come on!” The group got up and headed to the stage. Meanwhile Bull searched for a free chair close enough to the music so they could both enjoy it.

“Guys look at that! It seems we´ll have more music this night. Yes! There´s nothing better!” Stitches notified the others. Manuel as usual was still unaware of Bull´s plans.

With a strong and clear voice Vesta spoke to the spectators. “Ladies and gentlemen! We´ll commence the second half of our performance. I´d like to inform of a little change this night. But do not worry because we have prepared more songs for you. In fact these have been prepared for someone very special. Manuel, if you are hearing this. Please stand up!”

“Oh no…! No way! Me? What?” Manuel became all embarrassed.

“Come on! Get up!” Dalish and Skinner insisted.

“Oh Maker. What the hell! Everybody is looking at me…” Manuel showed up himself with difficulties.

Once Manuel became visible for the public and more important for Bull, Vesta spoke again. “Iron Bull here desires to dedicate this series of songs to you. His message is “With love for my Ataashi Kadan”

Iron Bull stood up and called his Kadan weaving his right hand.  As everybody clapped gently Manuel couldn´t help to blush a lot. “Calm down calm down! If you continue like this you´ll explode!! Hahaha!!” Krem made fun of Manuel.

“You knew about this!” Manuel responded and walked direction to Bull who was waiting for him.

“Krem did you?” Dalish asked her.

“No! I am innocent! That´s not what Bull told me about… There he goes!” Krem said.

“AAAAHHH!!! This is so cute! Look at them!” Dalish exclaimed touched.

“Bah… lovebirds…” Rocky said with indifference looking at them.

“You would never understand what love is about dwarf!” Skinner replied.

“There you are Kadan…” Iron Bull sat again and opened his arms. “Here… Want to sit on me?”

“I´d love to Bull” Manuel responded glad to the idea. He sat on Bull making himself confortable and Bull then embraced Manuel with his big arms providing a tender feeling that his Kadan enjoyed.

“We are ready…” Bull notified to Vesta.

“Iron Bull. Manuel sir. Please, enjoy our music” Vesta made a signal to the other members.

The sound from the lutes began to transmit that change of mood in everyone. Intimacy, peacefulness and for Iron Bull and Manuel some occasional kisses, smiles and soft caresses. They got amazed by the unusual skills from the group. It wasn´t just about a vocation or being outstanding when executing their abilities. Misle for example turned out to be the typical person that used to talk quietly outside his job and then at the time of the truth he actually possessed a powerful voice. But Misle wasn´t the only one singing. Vesta sang with him making a formidable duo. She in fact excelled with her lute skills and her charming voice. The two first songs were enjoyable indeed. Now the group began the third one with more relaxing lyrics. Manuel and Iron Bull began to chat in the middle of it.

“So. You like this?” Bull asked.

“Of course! There´s no way I could complain about this Bull. Thank you. You are perfect.” Manuel pinched Bull on purpose.

“Looks like you haven´t listened to me earlier… I am not perfect.” Bull said. Manuel looked at him now smiling but in silence. “I don´t know about poetry or flowers, I am bulky, and big and I have horns and I don´t fit in small spaces and occasionally I take the wrong missions too. See?” Manuel´s smile became more and more noticeable.

“Maybe but… what if I were to say that imperfection is what makes you incredible and perfect? Now what? Eh?” Manuel placed his arm around Bull´s neck.

“Humm!! So… since I am not perfect… I am perfect to you then? Sounds good, but it´s a contradiction. You better explain yourself Kadan.” Bull said.

“You sure Bull? This could be long and take all night…” Manuel warned him.

“I like challenges…” Bull responded.

“Ok… How could I explain it. We start from the point when you say you aren´t perfect. Right? But… there are several points in you that far compensate any negative aspects and therefore they manage to ignore or remove those things. That´s why your imperfection makes you the perfect boyfriend. I mean… it´s like your system and there are rules on it. In my system there aren´t any rules but… other things instead. And it works for me and you fit in my system in that… ideal little personal paradise in my heart. You follow me so far?” Manuel released a whole bunch of intricate phrases trying to explain the contradiction.

“Mmm… And, isn´t easier to say… “Bull I love you no matter what, screw your imperfections, fuck me already?” Bull attempted to assimilate everything at once.

“Ahhh!! Almost Bull! First and third parts, yes, totally. But the second one… It´s like this: imperfection is appealing you know… is what makes us everyone unique and different. In your case being big and giant and muscled and those horns…Maker! Everything turns me on badly… And if you don´t know about poetry. Who cares? I don´t, that´s for sure.  So. If you say  you are imperfect… Hell that´s my Bull! I want you just like you are! That´s my concept of perfection.” Manuel commented.

“Tricky… But I got it… Listen… This song is beautiful. Huh…” Bull said.

“Yeah and attractive like you.” Manuel responded.

“Keep getting that soft and I´ll have to kiss you now.” Bull teased.

“Which makes me wonder why are you still not doi--- Mmmmphh!” Manuel just got caught off-guard. Bull interrupted the sentence just to give Manuel a good kiss. Bull rubbed his noise against Manuel´s toying with him, kissing his Kadan every now and then. The music was working its magic.

“Did you… enjoy this place Kadan? We are leaving soon…” Bull looked at him.

“It´s been a nice week. All that is good ends soon I guess. I am going to miss them. But at least I will preserve great memories. And you?” Manuel asked.

 

“Me too… This is what being a mercenary, I mean a nomad mercenary is about. You never know where you´ll sleep next day. And we need to keep moving.” Bull explained.

“As long as I can travel with you everywhere I don´t care. Oh? Did they finish already? Time flies!” Manuel heard everyone clapping.

Manuel got wrong. The dwarves played one more song to satisfy the reluctant public that desired more of their music. Soon after the little music show ended Iron Bull and Manuel thanked them and not too long after that they returned to their room. It seemed they still had more energy. They weren´t in mood of sleeping yet. “Here we are… on the last night…Kadan. We could kill some time before sleeping.” Bull was about to propose something.

Manuel noticed new furniture in their bedroom. A couple of jars and liquor. “Bull. Why is all this here?”

“We need it” Bull replied. He took something from his pocket and dropped it in the table. “I borrowed this from Krem”

“Cards…? Hey! You want to play Wicked Grace Bull? Count me in. Right now!” Manuel exclaimed enthusiastic.

“That´s the spirit! Take a seat.” Manuel and Iron Bull sat in front of each other.

“Oh no… Bull wait. I am sorry. I don´t remember the rules. Next time I play this with Varric, he will kill me. Hahaha.” Manuel said a little ashamed.

“Ok then… Allow me to refresh you the instructions” First Bull opened the bottle and poured liquor on both jars. He picked the deck and began to shuffle. “First I shuffle this and then we get five cards face down. The rest remains on the table face down too. Each turn we´ll draw a card, then discard a card face up.”

“Can I have more than five cards in hand?” Manuel asked him.

“Nope. Remember. The maximum is five cards. More than that is cheating. Got it?” Bull responded and gave five cards to Manuel. “Wait. I haven’t finished. If you find a Joker… or an Angel of Death when drawing, the round finishes and we compare our hands. The best hand wins. About the cards… you have Animals which are the weakest, crap, then you might find Daggers which are better. Spears are stronger than Daggers. Knights surpass Spears and finally Dragons which are badass. The best you can get.”

“Wait. Dragons?  Weren´t Angels? I see this deck has different cards” Manuel asked confused.

“Yeah, usually people play with Angels, but Krem´s deck is a little different. That´s why I like it.” Bull replied.

“Thanks for the explanation. So an ideal hand would be five dragons or five Knights. Who draws first?” Manuel began to check his cards. Two knights, a spear, a tusket and a dagger.

Bull nodded “I will shuffle and deal cards so… You will always draw first. It´s not a problem to give you some advantage and also… It´s faster you know.”

“Guess you are right. With only one hand… it would be annoying to shuffle. Ok let´s begin then.” Manuel got ready.

“Wait, there´s one more thing to negotiate. Normally it is played with money but…” Bull began to say.

“Oh! I totally forgot! Mmm… How was it? Yes! “Silver! Or go home!” Right Bull haha” Manuel made some voice acting.

“We can make it sexier, hotter. This time we´ll bet our clothes… Three rounds. I win, you ride me… You win and… you can do whatever you like with me. Nice prize huh?” Bull decided “the prizes” to claim.

“Dirty Wicked Grace… Oh my… I don´t know if I will be able to focus but yes! I accept the rules. Let´s play already…” Manuel insisted.

“You are going down Manuel… Hehe. Good luck.” Bull´s hand contained a spear, a ram, a knight and two dragons. “You draw first Manuel. Go.”

“Good luck to you too… Now, let´s see… Mmm. Ok, your turn.” Manuel said.

“Kadan… You have six cards in your hand… Don´t forget to discard. It´s part of the game” Bull addressed the issue.

“Oh! Sorry. Then… this one” Manuel revealed a quillback. Bull decided to grab it. In return he faced up a spear. “Mmm is probably soon to say this but… looks like Bull is playing safe…”

By the seventh turn Bull and Manuel had gathered more or less what they were looking for. It was Manuel´s turn again. He drew another card from the deck. “Oh shit! I recognize that look Kadan! You found it! Show it to me.” Bull said.

“Tsk! What a pity! Just when I was so close!! Angel of death… there you go. Let´s see what you got there. I have two pairs. Spears and Knights” Manuel showed his cars.

“Just a pair of dragons…” Bull said.

“What? Did I win this one? No way!” Manuel couldn´t believe it.

“You just got lucky… I need to shuffle better. Well played though!” Bull congratulated Manuel.

“Bull. Shall I help you with the harness…?” Manuel said with an evil smirk on his face.

“Nah… I ´ll do it. Stay there.” Bull took off his harness quickly and tossed it on the bed. Now his adorable chest was completely exposed. Iron Bull began to shuffle the cards again. This time he looked at his own chest and Manuel sometimes. Furthermore he stretched his good-looking arms with the tattoos on it and Manuel found the situation hot. Iron Bull was provoking him.  Maybe winning the first match wasn´t a good idea… Manuel had now a disadvantage.

“Gaaahhh! Now I look at you shuffling the cards and things get kinky…!” Manuel tried to focus. “No! Don´t look at him all the time! Just win the three games!” He thought to himself. “Ok Bull. Deal the cards”

“There… five for you and five for me. Hey wanna more liquor?” Bull asked him.

“Sure. Pour more on it.” Manuel meanwhile checked his hand. Two animals: bronto and druffalo, a dragon, a spear and a knight.

“Draw when ready Kadan. This time I´ll have no mercy!” Bull got much more confident this time and for a good reason. Three dragons, a spear and a knight. A nice starting hand for Bull.

“Great… Now what the hell I do with this?” Manuel drew an iron dagger which was completely useless in that moment. “Ok… I´ll get rid of this one. I should probably aim for three of a kind at least. That´s realistic but low ranked too…”

Bull got shocked. He couldn´t understand why Manuel discarded the Sandy Howler. “He is not serious… Is he? Makes my task easier…” Then Bull showed a veridium spear. “I´ll drop this then! Your turn.” He said. “Now! Is the moment!” Bull plotted something.

“Mmm… A spear… I should probably get another--- !!!” Manuel noticed Bull was doing something weird. Bull was massaging one of his horns… The movements however suggested something else… “What--- What are you doing Bull?”

“I am fapping my horn.” Bull said smiling.

“Wait, what did you say?” He repeated the question.

“It´s itching. I need to rub my horn.” Bull lied.

“That´s not what you said earlier… N-Never mind that…” Manuel drew another card from the deck “He is distracting me!” He wasn´t paying much attention on the cards now and discarded a dagger. “Your turn Bull… Damm!! No! Why I did that? Grrr…” Manuel discovered his mistake just too late. He lost a chance to get two pairs again.

“I think I got him now… I don´t need that. Let´s see what I get in the deck… Perfect! Northern Hunter! This makes four in my power…” Bull thought for a moment and added “I am tossing this one. You better have something good, if not I am watching your chest now”

“Right! I am not going to give up!” Looks like luck wasn´t with Manuel now. “This?? Why so soon? No way!” Manuel drew the dreadful Angel of Death. “Wait… he doesn´t know about this yet… Come on! Do I really have to cheat?”

Bull looked at him. And he had detected something weird on his Kadan. But he wasn´t sure what was happening. “Manuel, again you have to discard a card. Do not hoard them.”

“Huh? Oh! Y-Yes… umm… this one!” Manuel got in a pinch… He didn´t know what to do with the Angel.

“All right Manuel is definitely doing something weird… What did he... Oh I see. He won´t accomplish anything. I need to set a trap… I know! Kadan. Are you making random moves?” Bull asked him.

“O-of course not. I am planning them! Just wait.” Manuel responded nervous.

Bull knew what to do in this situation. He drew another card and said “Crap! Fucking angel of death. Always breaking my plans!”

“Bull. What are talking about? I HAVE the Angel of death!!” Manuel displayed the card to him “AAAAHH!!” He gasped realizing his mistake… He totally fell in Bull´s trap.

“Gotcha! KADAN! You cheater!!” Bull exclaimed confirming his suspicion.

“But! I have a good reason! I´ve got the Angel in my third draw. That´s way too early!” Manuel explained.

“HAHAHAHA!! It happens! You have to deal with it!” Iron Bull found the situation funny nonetheless. “By doing that you put yourself in a greater disadvantage. Am I wrong?”

Manuel sighed, nodding and showed his hand “A pair of animals…”

“That´s just too bad. Four of a kind! Four mighty dragons who devour your feeble animals! Hahahah! Point for me! Let me see your body!” Bull refilled the jars with the remaining liquor and proceeded to shuffle for the third and last time.

Manuel complied and slowly removed his jacket. Fortunately that night wasn´t as cold as the others… “Are you ready Bull? Let´s decide this!”

“Let´s DO IT!” Bull exclaimed excited. “How interesting! We need to break the tie… And don´t discard a dragon Manuel! What were you thinking earlier? Focus!”

“I can´t do that if my boyfriend is “fapping” his horn! You now I can´t resist that…” Manuel replied.

“It´s wicked grace Kadan. All´s fair! Of course you don´t want to play with an obvious cheater but what you did wasn´t bad. It was cute actually…” Bull said.

“If you say so… Give me the cards dealer!” Manuel was anxious to see the final of their game. “And good luck to you Bull”

“Same… You need it!” Bull boasted. While they played the third round Bull was curious to ask him something. “So Kadan? Is it true we defeated that asshole when we started to kiss each other? Your turn.”

“Correct… The spirit got frustrated. It´s an alternative plan that sometimes works. I toss this. You can continue.” Manuel said checking his hand

“But how could that work? We can´t not defeat everything just like that. Ah!! Shit! I thought it was the angel… False alarm. I leave this one. Go” Bull allowed Manuel to continue.

“Mmm… the easy way to explain it is… Remember all the eyes in the room? There could be easily one hundred or even more. For each couple of eyes… we dealt a huge amount of damage. You can say we greatly multiplied the effect of our reflection. There´s no way the spirit could have resisted. I don´t need this one anymore… It´s your turn Bull” Manuel explained.

“That´s badass. So that was its mistake, I mean placing all the eyes there just for nothing! Wish we could do that more often. Where the hell is the card I need…? I throw this here…” Bull gave a nice sip of liquor.

“No! Bull! Don´t mention that! That´s risky! We were lucky that thing was so weak… I am surprised I could have your cooperation. You were great. The dimension didn´t scare you. I don´t know you but I prefer to fight things with my spirit sword… It gets tricky if I have to resort to ancient teachings… Mmm. There.” Manuel gave Bull the turn. He was thinking what to do with his cards.

“Yeah me too. But it was fun… Grrr!! Kadan… Game´s over. Angel of death showed up.” Iron Bull played fair and displayed the card.

“I am really nervous… First… tell me. What do you got this time?” Manuel emptied his jar with the last sip.

“Full house and you?” Bull looked at Manuel firmly. “My third horn is getting ready Kadan….”

“I have a full house too… What a coincidence! Guess there´s only one way to decide this.”Tusket, Quillback, Dawn stone dagger, iron one and veridum dagger.” Manuel showed his cards.

“My hand is… Drakestone Spear, Dawnstone Spear, Serpentstone Spear and then Orlesian Knight and Ferelden Knight.” Bull smiled.

“That means… your full house is better. That was close!” Manuel admitted his defeat.

“That was a good game Kadan…” Iron Bull and Manuel got up, getting closer to each other. “I want my prize now--- Hunf…!!” Bull reacted in a weird way again. “What is that Kadan!? Snif! Snif! Snif!! It’s coming from you…” Something was driving Iron Bull really mad and without warning or anything he began to caress and kiss Manuel a lot in his chest. “Tasty… very yummy!! What the hell!! Can´t stop it Kadan, I like this scent! You smell really hot… like… a dragon!” In addition to kisses, Bull also licked the chest all mad and frenetic…

“You ok Bull? Take it easy…” Manuel said. Watching Iron Bull so pleased and crazy  enjoying turned him quite a lot. He continued staring at him for some more time all excited… Definitely it wasn´t that common, because it was Manuel who used to jump to Bull all mad and desperate for sex, among… other reasons.

“On this night! You smell significantly hotter and your skin! The flavor…! More! Give me MORE!! WAIT! I ´ll take this off and then you come to me immediately Kadan!” Bull exclaimed removing the pants and his boots. Later he quickly helped Manuel to remove his clothes too.

“Bull? Can I check something? It will be quick!” Manuel asked him once Iron Bull pulled him and their bodies were completely together. Close and tight.

“If it’s to make this sexy then yes! If not, sorry but no.” Bull continued licking and kissing Manuel shoulder´s like tracking the smell. In the process Bull´s cock was getting more and more hard.

“Let me find it out then.” Manuel began to smell Iron Bull… He just checked the big chest, the different areas… He managed to perceive it. And then he licked little by little the skin. After this some of his fingers spread in that spot he had licked. And finally he sucked his fingers in his own mouth while looking at Bull. “There´s no doubt! This is the same smell! And the exact taste! All this time I´ve been with you and I never asked! What emanates from your body is the aroma from dragon blood then. I love it…”

Manuel had no idea what he had done. Putting his fingers in his mouth just provoked Bull even more. Suddenly Manuel began to kiss Bull too right in the upper part of his chest, breathing deeply. Bull in response to this and his own out of control stimuli interrupted Manuel and headed straight to the mouth. He wasn´t going to wait anymore. Fate, coincidence or whatever was the reason, both were wrapped in a deep passionate seduction while enjoying the dragon scent as well as the tireless and kinky moment.

Later on they walked to a nearby chair and Bull sat on it “You´ve never seen this so hard Kadan… Want to taste it?” Manuel nodded amazed.  He gently caressed Bull´s cock on his face only to find out its sturdiness.

“Maker… I am going to have your cock well lubricated Bull.” Manuel said ready to begin.

“Really? Show me then--- OH FUCK!!” Bull could feel it. Manuel wasn´t wasting the time… His mouth was all wet and warm and naughty. The perfect way to tease and take care of that good cock… Manuel was so eager to eat everything that in no time he made a complete mess of saliva: in the shaft, in the balls, in the tip. He even had trouble to set up some order in the procedure. “Oh fuck! FUCK!! FUCK KADAN!! That blowjob!! Don´t stop! MORE! SHIIT!! Hell yes!! Aaaahhh!”

“I am glad to hear I am doing a good job. How about this?” Manuel played again with the tip. Eventually he created a sucking effect while the tongue wrapped everything. “Slurp! SLUURP!!” His sensual lips were also doing a nice, sensual job during each movement up and down.

“Guess this is definitely better than that dream I had… Damm! Oohhh” Bull released more moaning.

Manuel stopped after a while and said. “Bull. I am going to ride you or what? I can´t wait!”

“I have a good seat reserved exclusively for you Kadan. Ride this hot Bull now!” Iron Bull said with a seductive tone, massaging his cock a bit.

This was the perfect timing to fulfill one of Manuel´s kinky desires. “Bull, before riding you. Could I see how you fap yourself? I want to see it. Please?”

“So. You want to see how I give myself sexual pleasure. I don´t see why not…” Bull accepted. Slowly he began to caress his own dick. His fingers touched the tip and then his big hands wrapped his shaft repeating the provoking ascension and descent. Now Bull looked at Manuel who was also fapping himself and said “This is hot… huh. Yes… look at your kinky Iron Bull. You love watching me all hard. You are pretty hard just as I am. My dick all wet by your mouth… By my Kadan… Humm!!”

“I am going to enjoy this so much Bull that I will never forget it. I want to ride you so bad that tomorrow I´ll get all sore!” Manuel halted the excitement just a for a second “Bull, wait. In the bed or…?”

“When we were listening to the bards… I found the stance really hot Manuel… Let´s do it on the chair. If we do it on the bed you could ride me yes but in the classic way. What I want is to kiss you while you ride me. Come on!” Bull explained to him.

“Take me then…” Bull sat and afterwards Manuel walked to him. “Sorry, this is silly… but his chair is weird and I have only one arm. I might fall.”

“Nothing to worry about Kadan. Leave it to me. Leisurely. Ok?” Bull understood that the chair had no arm supports. An armchair would have been just perfect. It wasn´t the case though. Iron Bull made Manuel to use his right arm around the neck. “See? You won´t fall… Now feel it Kadan…” Bull´s cock began to enter in Manuel´s ass, slowly, delightful “Mmm… Nice ass you have there…”

Manuel pulled his head up with Bull´s chest and the pleasure caused him to look to the roof with the eyes closed. “Aaaahhh… Maker… this is so hot…” But that wasn´t what Bull only did… His left arm held Manuel tight to prevent any accidents and his right arm had enough reach to fap Manuel in the process. Iron Bull placed his head near Manuel´s innocently. Despite the sounds of approval Bull desired a more visual reference this time so he checked his reactions so far. Manuel turned his head and opened the eyes. Bull was paying attention to him. “Hehehe… I feel fortunate…of losing at wicked grace… Mmmm… This… this is so good. Oh Bull, yeah…”

“Want me to go quicker or slower Kadan?” Bull asked while thrusting Manuel.

“Definitely slower… I want this to last as much as possible. Let me feel every second. Please…” Manuel whispered.

“Don´t say please. Remember… you are my target. Now three way pleasure for you Kadan. One down there, the second is in your ass and the third one here goes…” Bull began to toy with Manuel´s neck now.

This was sensational for Manuel. All for him. Pleasure was coming from all directions. His senses were stimulated at a level Manuel wouldn´t have expected: Bull´s lips making another great bite, his right hand making an excellent handjob and also feeling Bull´s dick down there. “Bull! Aaaahhh!! This feeling!! Yes! I love you, I LOVE SO MUCH!! Hell! You are great at multitasking hehe… Fuck me! FUCK ME!” Manuel spoke while trying to make little bounces on Bull.

“Multistasking or whatever you ask me Kadan… More kissing!” Bull changed a little and proceeded to kiss Manuel on the mouth.

Later on they decided to continue on the bed where Bull and Manuel choose to adopt a more spoon oriented position which they didn´t try before and had also its charm.  Being in the chair was not a problem but they agreed to carry the passion and achieve the climax with a more confortable surface. “Do you want me to cum in your ass Kadan?” Bull asked him thrusting with a more cheerful intensity.

“Give me everything… Bull. Wait. Could you hold it a little longer?” Manuel wanted more.

“I´ll do what I can. Why?” Bull replied.

“Because… I love how you thrust my ass. That´s why… hehe…” Manuel added.

“So… you are getting more and more addicted huh. Haha!! Someday or some night when the others sleep we can organize a full penetration session, covering many positions. Mmm! Ahhhh…! I do love feeling your ass spoiling my dick… Kadan. Shiit! Life´s indeed good with love and sex! Ahhh!” Bull said.

“And “mayhem”. Right Bull? Mmmm…!” Manuel jested, licking his own lips.

“MAYHEM!! Yeah!! Lots of dirty MAYHEM!!” However another mayhem was about to occur. “Urghh! Kadan… Fireworks are coming!!”

“Well then… Let explode together! Don´t hold it! aaaaAAH!” Manuel raised his voice while he cummed.

“Here I come!! Take my load! AAAAAAAAAaaaahh!! FUCK!!” Bull said cumming as well.

Manuel and Bull bursted all tired and a bit sweaty. There were some few additional caresses, kisses, thanking each other as usual. They made a good mess in the bed, and the blankets got a bit scrambled. Both waited a bit to recover a little bit of energy. Eventually Bull blew the few remaining candles. Sooner than they expected the couple began to have a good night sleep after another full day of emotions… in every single aspect.

The following day.

The chargers woke up not very early but at reasonable time. Some of them took the last chance to restock any supplies they would need in the travel, apart from any last minute shopping of upgrades in weapons and armors. Stitches made sure this time he had plenty of remedies as well as any other consumables just in case…  Everyone packed everything and got ready.

They surely could have departed earlier as Bull desired to resume the travel. However after some dialogue and advice from both Mariel and Melenoth  they decided to have a quick meal and finally abandon the Spiky Gauntlet. “Guys! We are ready to leave. As soon as Manuel comes downstairs we can march. Krem! Tell the others to wait for us at the exit. Got it? Then, I´ll share where are we going” Iron Bull ordered.

“Yes. Chief! I´ll see you with the rest.” Krem now talked to the other chargers. “Chargers. Move! Double time!”

“Bull! Sorry I am ready! Oh and here are the keys of our room” Manuel finally came.

“Have everything Kadan? Don´t forget anything!” Bull said.

“Of course! When you say” Manuel replied.

Melenoth, Mariel and her son came out from the kitchen and talked with them one more last time. “Wait wait a moment! Are you leaving already? I can´t believe it a week has already passed!” Mariel said.

“Ahem! Not yet technically! But I couldn´t convince him to squeeze their stay more…! Did you have a good stay?” Melenoth asked them.

“Of course! Thank you for your services! We enjoyed it” Manuel replied.

“We certainly did…” Bull added.

“Will you return some day? Will you?” Onin asked kind of sad and embarrassed.

“Who knows… We travel all around Thedas kid. Maybe.” Bull responded. “We won´t forget you… Take care and stay out of trouble bear!”

“I know! Ahh before you go… Here this is for you” Melenoth handed Bull a little bag with gold.

“Everyone! This is not necessary. Bull was clear!” Manuel responded surprised.

“Do not reply! And take it! it´s the least we can do! You saved my ass twice… I won´t accept a no as an answer!” Melenoth had the last word.

“As you wish… Thank you. Well, this is it. Farewell everyone!” Bull said.

“We´ll miss you.” Manuel waved his hand to them saying goodbye. Bull and Manuel left the place and walked along the hallway. At the end they could listen to the chargers speaking.

“Ok. Chief! Here we are! Where are we going?” Krem asked.

Manuel became a bit anxious and nervous.  Would Bull decide to travel to Antiva and find out what was going on? Or would they end hunting darkspawn in Ostwick? He was about to find it out…

“Chargers! Listen! Our next destination is the Tevinter Imperium! We´ll have some words with Dorian and the Lucerni. The objective is to cooperate with them and find any way, something that can help us against Fen´Harel! We head northeast!” Bull gave the instructions.

“Could we encounter Fen´Harel on our way? Shall we fight him, if that happens?” Skinner asked.

“That´s a good one! Pay attention to this! It will save your asses! If we see him or you guys do. Run as HELL! We can´t face him at the moment! I´ll repeat it! Disperse and save your lifes. Do not try ANYTHING! If we escape we can always regroup but if we die all is lost! We CAN´T cause him any harm That´s why we need to join forces in Tevinter! You guys got that?” Bull asked.

Those instructions calmed down Manuel some more… He knew that they at least would investigate and try something. There wasn´t anything clear but with Bull´s guidance and protection he felt better.

“Understood chief! Let´s go! Onward to Tevinter! We march!!” Bull ordered. The chargers began to walk and when they went ahead first, the commander grabbed Manuel´s right hand and said. “Have no fear. I´ll take care of you no matter what. You coming with me Kadan?”

Manuel smiled to Bull and replied. “I´ll go with you wherever you take me. Always.”

 

To be continued.


End file.
